Além da magia
by Titinha Potter
Summary: Os últimos momentos de Lílian e Tiago em Hogwarts, todos na festa de formatura observam os fogos de artifício no céu, entre eles reina o silêncio e uma única certeza:aquela amizade está longe de terminar
1. SrtaCertinha e SrArrogante

Além da magia  
  
Capítulo 1-Srta.Certinha e Sr.Arrogante  
  
Era uma manhã de verão no final de maio, os primeiros raios de sol daquele dia entravam pela janela do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano da Grifinória e acordavam uma menina de 13 anos, de cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes.Lílian Evans, filha de trouxas, não gostava muito de suas colegas de quarto, Sarah Hudson, Tifanny Spears, Mandy Crowford e Diana Clapton.Sarah, na opinião de Lílian, não passava de uma loira burra que se achava a Afrodite em pessoa, Tifanny era cheia de frescura e usava roupas imorais além de chamativas, Mandy vivia a se exibir por um mínimo talento no quadribol (ela era a goleira do time da Grifinória), e Diana ...bem, Diana era a menos má,já que ela não tinha nenhum dom especial.Mas o que Lílian mais odiava em todas,era o simples fato de elas serem as atuais namoradas de "Os Marotos" , que eram os quatro garotos mais populares da escola.Lílian odiava todos eles, mas o que merecia o título de mais odiado, era sem sombra de dúvida, Tiago Potter.Para Lílian, aquele nome soava tão mal quanto o Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.Suas amigas Narcisa Black e Rafaela Ravenclaw, insistiam em dizer que era bobagem, mas a cada dia, o ódio de Lílian crescia mais e estava a ponto de tornar-se mortal.Ainda deitada em sua cama, Lílian consultou o relógio:  
-Droga!São 5:00hs da manhã e eu não consigo mais dormir!-Lílian olhou em volta e viu que todas as suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam, por isso, resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal.  
Chegando lá embaixo, a única pessoa no Salão era Remo Lupin, um maroto, mas na opinião de Lílian, o mais sensato dos quatro, ou melhor, o único sensato dos quatro.O problema de Remo, não era fazer coisas erradas, mas sim, não fazer nada em relação às coisas erradas que seus amigos faziam. O garoto estava de pé em frente a um quadro, o que fez Lílian lembrar-se que era dia de sair os resultados dos testes.  
Ela correu para ver suas notas:  
Transfiguração-10,0  
Feitiços-10,0  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas-10,0  
Poções-10,0  
História da Magia-10,0  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas-10,0  
Herbologia-10,0  
Adivinhação-9,9  
Uma coisa que Lílian sempre fazia depois de ver suas notas, era compara-las com as de Tiago:  
Transfiguração-10,0  
Feitiços-10,0  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas-10,0  
Poções-10,0  
História da Magia-10,0  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas-10,0  
Herbologia-10,0  
Adivinhações-10,0  
Lílian sentiu uma raiva subindo e sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas já começando a fumegar, quando atrás dela, alguém falou no seu ouvido:  
-Gostou dos resultados, Evans?-Aquela voz era inconfundível, Tiago havia levantado da cama, e não perdia tempo em fazer o que ele fazia melhor: perturbar.  
-Adorei!-Respondeu Lílian tentando parecer natural-E você, Potter?  
-Fechei todas!Você também, não foi?Ah... não!Espere!-Disse Tiago num tom sarcástico –Um 9,9 em adivinhações!Mas... tudo bem, Evans, não chore!Não é sua culpa!O problema é que eu sou imbatível!  
Aquilo fora demais!Lílian ouvia muita coisa, mas não agüentava aquele ego enormemente grande de Tiago, por isso, aquela frase foi o bastante para faze-la explodir:  
-Você não é imbatível, Potter!A não ser que considere quebrar as regras e perder pontos para a Grifinória como ser imbatível!-Lílian praticamente gritou  
-Ora, parece que a Srta.Certinha acordou com toda hoje!Mas você não tem o direito de insinuar que eu não ajudo a Grifinória, já que você não gosta de ninguém daqui e suas melhores amigas são da Sonserina e Corvinal!  
-Não seja idiota, Sr.Arrogante!Isso não quer dizer nada!A culpa não é minha se você e sua trupi influenciam 90 da população da Grifinória, fazendo eles agirem feito idiotas como vocês!  
-Evans, só você acha que nós agimos feito idiotas, e só pra você saber, nós não influenciamos só a Grifinória, mas toda Hogwarts!  
-O quê?Vocês...  
-Por favor,vocês poderiam "dialogar" num tom mais baixo?-Era Remo –Vão acordar todo mundo assim...  
-Eu não tenho culpa!Minha doce pimentinha não conseguiu ser melhor do que eu, e está se roendo de inveja!-Disse Tiago  
-Quer saber?Não vou perder meu tempo precioso com você!E me chame de Evans!- Dizendo isso, ela saiu, bufando de raiva, mas ainda deu tempo de ouvir um comentário de Tiago "Ela não fica linda quando está com raiva?" o que fez ela murmurar um "Cretino!" e sair ainda com mais raiva.  
Lílian desceu para o Salão Principal, e encontrou Narcisa, uma de suas melhores amigas, aos berros:  
-Ah, Lily!Que bom que você chegou! –Disse Narcisa com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.  
-O que aconteceu, Narcisa?-Perguntou Lílian tentando tomar pé da situação  
-Levei bomba... –Disse Narcisa miando-... em tudo!Vou pra final!  
-Nossa!Eu estava chateada com a minha nota em adivinhação! –Disse Lílian que tinha os olhos arregalados para a amiga.  
-Você levou bomba? –Perguntou Narcisa num tom de como se tivessem dito a coisa mais improvável desse mundo.  
-Não! –Respondeu Lílian –Foi um 9,9!  
-Lílian! – Gritou Narcisa –Acho que podia te bater!  
-Calma!Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas Potter tirou 10,0!  
-Ah!Por Merlin! Você e sua rivalidade infantil com Tiago!  
-Não é infantil!Ele me provoca!  
-E você não sabe ignorar, Lily?  
-Não consigo!Ele é arrogante demais, e você sabe que eu sou, infelizmente, orgulhosa, simplesmente não consigo ficar calada, preciso responder àquelas provocações cada vez piores e mais venenosas! –Lílian falou tudo aquilo num fôlego só, o que fez Narcisa olha-la espantada.  
-Tá legal... –Disse ela olhando ainda com uma expressão de espanto no rosto –Se as provocações são tão cruéis...  
-Ah, são!Por favor vamos encerrar este assunto, pensar no Potter me faz perder a fome! –Disse Lílian  
-Tudo bem! –Respondeu Narcisa –Quais foram suas outras notas? –Mas Narcisa já parecia saber a resposta.  
-10,0! –Disse Lílian –E as suas?  
-Ah... prefiro não falar nisso! –Disse Narcisa meio triste  
-Ah é! Desculpa!Mas... tudo bem! –Disse Lílian num tom de consolo –Olha lá, é a Rafaela!  
-Nossa!Ela deve ter caído da cama!  
Rafaela Ravenclaw era a garota mais bonita do colégio e também tinha uma inteligência invejável mesmo a qualquer outra aluna da Corvinal.E ela realmente descendia da família da fundadora desta casa, Rowena Ravenclaw, e até hoje residiam num palácio luxuoso do tempo da idade média –ou seja, além de tudo, Rafaela era milionária.Tinha vários garotos aos seus pés, no entanto, não ligava para nenhum (Lílian tinha uma leve suspeita de que ela sequer os notava).O problema era que Rafaela era muito romântica, mas mais ainda... avoada!  
-Nem precisa perguntar sobre os seus resultados, não é Rafa? –Brincou Lílian, que podia jurar que a amiga fechara tudo.  
-Resultados?! –Indagou Rafaela –Saíram os resultados?  
-Ah, Rafinha! –Disse Narcisa –Você precisa prestar atenção ao seu redor se quer arrumar um namorado!  
Pronto!Lílian sabia que agora não importava quantos 10 estrelados Rafaela tirasse, seu dia estava perdido.Ela era a melhor amiga de Lílian, ajudava nos estudos, com qualquer problema e sabia consola-la e diverti-la.Só que ela parecia um chiclete, daqueles que gruda e não sai nunca mais:queria ser a única amiga da outra.Narcisa costumava procurar Lílian quando tinha algum problema, mas mesmo assim, era engraçada e divertida.  
-Sabe Narcisa, acho que devia prestar atenção aos seus estudos, se não quer reprovar! –Disse Rafaela sarcástica –Eu vou até a Corvinal ver meus resultados –E disse a Lílian –Te vejo no Salão Principal.  
  
Tiago Potter descia as escadas para o Salão Principal da mãos dadas com a namorada Sarah Hudson, que, ele sabia, achava o máximo te-lo como namorado (claro,ele era o máximo!).A garota realmente não passava de um rostinho bonito e cheio de maquiagem, se achava uma Barbie, e geralmente não falava muito na frente do namorado, pois mal sabia juntar duas palavras.Remo ia atrás, até porque Tiago ia dar um jeito de deixar Sarah na porta do Salão –gostava de mostrar a namorada aos garotos, mas não queria suas fãs o vendo de mãos dadas com uma... qualquer. E também haviam assuntos importantes a tratar com os garotos.Sim, depois de com uma desculpa qualquer despedir-se de Sarah, Tiago, seguido por Remo, entrou no Salão Principal, cabeça erguida, os olhos enormes, castanhos- claros esverdeados, não encaravam ninguém.Sorria por dentro ao ouvir os suspiros das meninas.Chegou ao lugar onde Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew sentavam e juntou-se a eles, sentando-se desleixadamente de frente para Sirius.  
-Então... –Fez uma pausa –Fechou tudo?  
-Hum... –Fez Sirius, levantando os belos olhos cinzentos para ele –9,8 em poções –E afastou os cabelos finos,negros e um tanto comprido dos olhos.  
-Sei –Tiago conseguia ser mais inteligente e melhor no quadribol do que Sirius, mas não mais lindo.Sirius tinha uma espécie de charme natural,  
que Tiago, por mais que também fosse bonito, nunca teria  
–E você, Pedro, como foi?  
-Bem... eu passei... –Disse o garoto franzino, gordinho e com poucos cabelos, deixando (para a surpresa de todos) o café da manhã de lado. Não era nem muito inteligente, nem muito bonito, nem tão popular quanto os outros três, mas tinha um certo dom para desenhos e era quase tão popular quanto eles.Na verdade, Tiago e Sirius eram mais populares que Remo também.  
Tiago virou o rosto e fixou os olhos numa garota da Grifinória que se afastava para a mesa da Corvinal.Endireitou os óculos segurando a armação finíssima e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, lisos, mas extremamente despenteados, levantando-se.  
Com passos rápidos alcançou-a na mesa da Corvinal.  
-Hei, Evans!Volte para a sua mesa! –O garoto lançou-lhe um falso olhar de censura e virou-se para Rafaela –E você, Ravenclaw, pare de influenciar Evans a largar a Grifinória!  
-Eu não...  
-Coitado, Rafa!Doidice a gente perdoa, deixa ele falar sozinho! –Disse Lílian cínica.  
-Hum –Fez Tiago sentindo que ia explodir de raiva –Então sou doido... acho que vou fazer alguma loucura...  
-Potter, não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? –Quem falou foi um garoto de cabelos finos, lisos e pretos, de olhos grandes, azul-escuros quase pretos.Alto e magro, só não era mais bonito que Sirius.Tiago sabia que Taiki Chang, o apanhador da Corvinal, não era tão bom quanto ele no quadribol, mas era mais bonito que ele, e praticamente tão inteligente quanto.Isso os deixava praticamente quites.Só que Taiki tinha algo valioso que Tiago realmente cobiçava: a amizade de Lílian Evans, apesar de ela não saber disso.  
-A conversa não chegou no recanto dos anjinhos, Chang! –Disse Tiago entre os dentes.  
Taiki não era arrogante e convencido como ele, apesar das muitas qualidades, então, Tiago o achava "metido a bonzinho".  
Rafaela arregalou os olhos (deixando-os maiores do que já eram) esperando que um partisse para cima do outro, mas Taiki permaneceu calmo:  
-Não quero confusão! –Disse ele –Pelo contrário, não quero que venha... chatear os alunos da Corvinal...  
-Por acaso você é monitor?  
-Chega! –Foi a vez de Lílian –Rafa, nos vemos nos jardins depois do café.Sinto muito pela confusão Taiki, meu colega tem um sério problema de comportamento e educação!Até mais!  
-Pode ficar, Lílian... –Começou Taiki  
-Melhor não –Disse Lílian –Não se preocupe!  
Lílian voltou para a Grifinória,sua cabeça latejava de raiva, e a única coisa que a consolava era que todas essas confusões com Tiago, a fariam ir para o céu quando ela morresse ... "Quem sofre, luta, e quem luta, vence!" dizia ela para si mesma.  
  
Do outro lado da Torre da Grifinória, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro discutiam algo crucialmente importante.  
-Então... –Dizia Tiago –... essa sexta-feira será de lua-cheia,certo?  
-Certo –Confirmou Remo que estava branco como pergaminho  
-Quais são seus planos, Remo? –Perguntou Tiago, parecendo muito atento para a resposta.  
-Hã... –Remo hesitou –Sabe... bem... minha avó morreu...  
-De novo? –Disse Sirius –Coitada da velha!O que fazem com ela?  
-Bem... –Começou Remo -Quantas avós você tem, Remo?  
–Indagou Pedro  
-Nenhuma, agora! –Disse Remo que percebeu que aquilo não eram apenas perguntas inocentes, mas um verdadeiro ataque.Seus amigos desconfiavam de alguma coisa e pareciam já ter ensaiado aquele diálogo.  
-Então você tinha três? –Pedro insistiu  
-Não!Só duas! -Então, qual das duas rescussitou? –Disse Sirius em tom irônico  
-Abre o jogo, Remo! –Disse Tiago –Nós sabemos de tudo!Somos seus amigos!Vamos te ajudar!  
-Vocês sabem... sobre... eu ser ... um...  
-Lobisomem?Sim, Remo!Você tem todos os sintomas!Foi fácil descobrir... mas relaxe!Vamos arranjar uma maneira de te ajudar!  
-Não!É arriscar-se demais!Esqueçam que eu sou um...  
-Ora Remo!Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você! –Disse Tiago, seus olhos brilhavam –O desafio é a nossa diversão!  
-Ânimo garoto! –Disse Sirius –Nós somos "Os marotos", e nós podemos tudo!  
-Vocês fazem a coisa parecer fácil –Disse Remo, um pouco mais encorajado, mas ainda temeroso.  
-Mas, é fácil! –Disse Tiago sorrindo  
Os marotos desceram para o Salão Principal e encontraram alguém que Tiago considerava tão importante quanto a formiga que ele acabara de pisar, Severo Snape:  
-Ora, ora, ora... –Começou Snape –Potter e sua turma...  
-Ora, ora, ora, Ranhoso! –Disse Tiago enquanto Sirius sorria maliciosamente  
-Planejando o próximo atentado terrorista, Potter?  
-Você tem um verdadeiro dom para adivinhar meus futuros atos, Ranhoso!E adivinhe quem será nosso próximo alvo? –Snape continuou em silêncio –Você!  
Snape fez uma careta enquanto Sirius dava gargalhadas nada discretas, o que fez Snape murmurar um "loucos" e sair carrancudo como sempre.Os quatro marotos continuaram rindo. Lílian lançou o olhar mais gelado que Tiago já recebera na vida e ele parou de sorrir observando-a sair.Dentro de três dias acabaria o seu 3º ano em Hogwarts e ele ainda não conseguira conquistar a simpatia da garota.


	2. Confusões no Beco Diagonal

Além da magia   
  
Capítulo 2-Confusões no Beco Diagonal  
  
Lílian estava de férias, aliás, as férias já estavam acabando e ela acabara de receber a lista de materiais para ao 4º ano.Logo entrou uma coruja negra com penas quase azul marinho e olhos cinzas muito claros.Lílian reconheceu a coruja de Rafaela que tinha um pingente dourado com a letra "R" no pescoço e trazia um envelope amarrado a perna.A menina desamarrou e abriu o envelope:  
"Lily,  
Acho que você já deve ter recebido a lista de materiais para o 4º ano e pensei que não seria fácil para seus pais te levarem até o Beco Diagonal para as compras, já que são bruxos.Meus pais vão levar a mim e as minhas irmãs hoje.Pensei que você poderia ir conosco...então me avisa, ta?  
Beijos Rafa  
OBS.Se for, passo ai às 11h de vassoura, ok?"  
Lílian fechou a carta, pegou um pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever:  
"Rafa, Só você para lembrar de mim numa hora dessas.Seria ótimo se eu pudesse ir ao Beco Diagonal com vocês, meus pais não sabem como chegar lá e Petúnia faria um escândalo ... estarei esperando e obrigada.  
Beijos Lily  
Amarrou o pergaminho à perna da coruja e enviou-a a Rafaela.  
Eram 10h vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de botão rosa-clara, então amarrou os cabelos cheios no alto da nuca e atou-os com uma fita rosa.  
Então desceu e avisou aos pais que iria fazer compras com uma amiga. Quando os ponteiros do relógio apontaram 11h, a campainha tocou  
-Que pontuais! –Exclamou a Sra.Evans Lílian abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém do outro lado.  
Ela torceu o nariz e levou o indicador ao queixo sem entender, mas foi ai que ouviu a voz de Rafaela:  
-Bom dia, Lily!Não vai nos convidar a entrar?  
Lílian deu espaço se afastando da porta com os olhos arregalados e se sentindo boba:  
-Hã...entrem! –Disse ela pro nada na sua frente  
Depois de passos entrando na sala, Rafaela pediu:  
-Feche a porta, por favor!  
Lílian atendeu sob os olhares assustados de sua família.Um rosto se ergueu do nada e com um gesto tocou o topo de algo transparente.Era Rafaela:  
-Você não queria que a gente sobrevoasse uma rua de trouxas de vassoura coma cara e a coragem, né?  
Lílian sorriu enquanto a varinha do Sr.Ravenclaw fez surgir quatro garotas loiras de cabelos cacheados e olhos cor-de-mel; uma mulher magra, de cabelos negros; e por fim, a si mesmo, alto, de cabelos loiros e bem penteados.  
Lílian conhecia as irmãs de Rafaela, Rayane, Raíssa, Raquel e Rebeca, que era a única mais nova que Rafaela.Lílian sempre estranhou o fato de as irmãs de Rafaela serem loiras de cabelos cacheados, enquanto a amiga tinha cabelos negros e lisos, mas agora ela via, Rafaela puxara a mãe, diferente das irmãs:  
-Não queremos incomodar ninguém –Disse a Sra.Ravenclaw para um Sr. e uma Sra.Evans assustados e uma Petúnia desmaiada  
-Já estamos de saída –Finalizou o Sr.Ravenclaw conjurando uma vassoura para Lílian.  
-Até, papai, tchau, mamãe –Disse Lílian enquanto o Sr.Ravenclaw tornava todos invisíveis de novo.  
Partiram rumo ao Caldeirão Furado.  
  
Tiago estava na mansão dos Potter, muito bem deitado em sua cama, ainda de pijamas, meio zonzo de sono, já que havia passado a noite inteira acordado, resolvendo assuntos "confidenciais" com Sirius pela rede de flú.Sua mãe enrou no quarto e ele fingiu que estava dormindo, não estava afim de bater papo com ela agora:  
-Tiaguinho... – Disse a Sra.Potter docemente –Acorde, querido!  
-Ah mãe... eu to com sono! – Disse Tiago.  
O menino adorava fazer um drama, até porque sempre funcionava com sua mãe, mas não dessa vez.   
-Tiago!Temos que ir para o Beco Diagonal!  
-Ah, é! –Tiago levantou-se de um pulo –Esqueci!  
-Nossa!Pra quem estava morto de sono, até que você acordou bem rápido, hein?  
-Ah,mãe...é que...você sabe que eu não sou preguiçoso...e...vou reencontrar meus amigos...e...  
-Tudo bem, querido!Só não demore muito, ok? –Disse Julianne Potter num tom de quem sabia que seu pedido não seria atendido   
-Ok! –Respondeu Tiago tirando logo uma roupa qualquer do guarda-roupa  
–Mãe, posso passar na casa do Sirius antes?   
-Claro!Por quê?  
-Hã...preciso falar com ele!   
-Sobre o quê?  
-Ah, mãe!É assunto meu!Proibido para qualquer adulto!  
-Ai...ai...tudo bem...agora vamos!  
-O quê? -Disse Tiago num tom indignado –Como assim "vamos"?Eu vou! Você vai depois lembra?Eu sei me virar sozinho!Te vejo no Beco Diagonal...  
-Mas Tiaguinho...  
-...e só na hora de voltar! –Tiago já ia se dirigindo à porta, mas...  
-Você não vai nem pentear os cabelos, querido?  
-É perda de tempo, mãe, e você sabe!   
-Mas me deixe tentar!  
-Mãe, se você queria pentear os cabelos do seus filhos, deveria ter tentando ter uma menina, não tentar pentear os meus!Até porque nós meninos, geralmente não usamos maria-chiquinhas e coisas do gênero, sabe?  
Julianne o olhou seria, mas logo depois sorriu:  
-Tiago, não é desse pentear que eu estou falando!Estou pedindo que você me deixe tentar ajeitar esse cabelos desalinhados –Disse ela passando os dedos pelos cabelos do filho carinhosamente.  
-Mãe... –Começou Tiago numa voz particularmente meiga –Você nunca conseguiu em 14 anos...por que conseguiria agora?  
-Ah...eu desisto!Desisto de discutir com você!Vai, menino, vai! –Disse a Sra.Potter com um sorriso ao ver o filho correr para fora do quarto –Olha o juízo, hein?Sua namorada vai?  
Tiago, que descia as escadas pulando, parou abruptamente:  
-Como você sabe que eu tenho uma namorada?  
-Ouvi você falando sobre ela com o Sirius ontem à noite –Disse Julianne.  
Tiago parecia indignado.  
-Por quanto tempo você ouviu nossa conversa?  
-O bastante para saber que você não gosta da Sarah!  
-Mãe...isso não é da sua conta!  
-Quem é Lílian Evans?   
-Quê?Mãe...  
-Parece que ela não gosta muito de você, não é?Vocês aperream muito o juízo dela?  
-Não!Ela...  
-Meu amor...para se conquistar uma garota, é preciso maturidade e romantismo!Meninas são...  
Tiago deixou a mãe aflando sozinha, entrou na lareira, e dirigiu-se à mansão dos Black.  
  
No Beco Diagonal, os filhos faziam o trabalho fácil, enquanto os pais faziam o trabalho pesado.Enquanto os filhos olhavam vitrines e tomavam sorvete, os pais compravam o material escolar.  
Lílian e Rafaela se deliciavam com dois sorvetes de chocolate enquanto Rafaela dizia:  
-Certo...vamos parar de olhar vitrines!  
-Concordo!-Disse Lílian  
-Vamos comprar as vestes de gala!  
-Mas é mais vitrine!  
-Lílian, não discuta!  
Quando iam passando numa esquina, algo que vinha na direção contrária esbarrou em Lílian, que derramou todo o sorvete em Rafaela e caiu de bruços no chão.  
A "coisa" era Tiago que se equilibrou para não cair em cima da garota.Tiago até que estava sendo bem sucedido na sua tentativa de equilibrar-se, mas Sirius, que vinha correndo atrás, seguido por Remo, esbarraram nele, caindo os três.   
Lílian abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para ver o que caíra bem em cima dela e deu de cara com os olhos arregalados, olhou para Rafaela que estava com o cabelo cheio de sorvete e os olhos brilhando.A sua volta pessoas olhavam e riam da cena.Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, quando ralhou:   
-Tiago Potter!!!  
Tiago, Sirius e Remo pularam de cima dela automaticamente de uma forma muito parecida com um mecanismo de defesa humana.  
-Hei Evans, não tivemos a intenção... –Começou Tiago estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar, mas a menina não aceitou a ajuda e continuou com os olhos fuzilando os do garoto.  
-Olha o que você me fez passar!Olha o que você fez Rafaela passar!Ta bom que você sempre gostou de me humilhar, mas podia poupar minha amiga, não?Ela nunca te fez...  
-Escuta, eu estava correndo e não vi vocês!Deixe de...  
-Claro, não foi planejado, né? –Continuou ela gritando –Você machuca as pessoas para parecer popular...você se acha muito bom por fazer isso...mas a verdade é que você é um arrogante do ego inflado!Simplesmente a pior pessoa que eu já conheci!!!  
Tiago abriu a boca mas não conseguiu dizer nada.  
Taiki Chang chegou com um lenço e ofereceu-o a Rafaela, que sempre ficava muito vermelho ao vê-lo, mas o lenço não ajudou muito, porque a menina explodiu em lágrimas envergonhada.Taiki desistiu do lenço e com um feitiço limpou todo o sorvete do cabelo da garota, que foi enxugando as lágrimas aos poucos:  
-Obrigada, Taiki –Disse ela olhando para os pés, o rosto vermelho de vergonha  
-Não...que é isso!Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer! –Disse ele  
-Vamos Rafa!as vestes de gala! –Chamou Lílian  
Rafaela ainda segurava seu sorvete, então atolou-o decidida na cabeça de Tiago e saiu com Lílian, as duas rindo.  
-Hã...você não é a pior pessoa que ela já conheceu –Disse Taiki em tom de consolo para a surpresa de Tiago.Remo olhou-o também –E você sabe qual é o seu erro –Dizendo isso, saiu.   
-Vai deixar essa magrela fazer isso com você, Tiago? –Bradou Sirius com raiva.Tiago caiu em si.  
-Hei, Chang! –Chamou ele –Diga para a sua "namorada" que ela me aguarde!Vamos...também temos que comprar nossas vestes –E limpou o sorvete em sua cabeça.  
  
Lílian e Rafaela olhavam uma vitrine de vestes de gala, as duas fixavam um vestido vinho, sem alças, com a saia de ponta, o decote das costas aberto até a cintura(seguro pro fitas que formavam vários "X")de tecido fino.  
-Nossa!É muito caro! –Disse Lílian –E só uma modelo cabe na cintura dele! Rafaela assentiu com a cabeça e elas entraram na loja.   
Depois de provar uns quinze vestidos, Lílian encontrou um que finalmente gostou, era verde com um decote de ombros nus, a menina se admirou no espelho e saiu para mostrar a Rafaela.A amiga já escolhera seu vestido, o qual Lílian não vira qual fora, mas amiga parecia muito contente.Rafaela conversava com Taiki, o menino também tinha uma sacola nas mãos  
-Caiu como uma luva, Lily! –Disse Rafaela –Você tá linda!   
-Vou levá-lo! –Disse Lílian  
Nessa hora, Tiago abriu a porta da loja e os marotos entraram e foram escolher suas vestes, mas não ele, que parou com uma expressão de idiota admirando Lílian com o vestido verde e sequer notou que deixara a boca entreaberta.A menina percebeu que estava sendo observada e devolveu com uma careta e um olhar reprovador:  
-Vamos, Rafa!A atmosfera está muito carregada! –Disse Lílian e saiu com a sacola do vestido.  
Tiago soltou um "quê" de indignação, mas este não foi ouvido por ninguém a não ser ele mesmo.  
  
Lílian e Rafaela passavam por uma banca onde se vendia O Profeta Diário e a manchete chamou a atenção das garotas:  
  
"Comensais da Morte atacam Hogsmead- Pág.4"  
  
Rafaela comprou um exemplar do profeta, e foi direto à página 4  
  
-Escuta isso –Disse a Lílian –"No dia 27 de agosto, às 15:00hs, moradores e visitantes do povoado inteiramente bruxo de Hogsmead presenciaram um ataque de um grupo que se alto denominam 'Comensais da Morte' e dizem ter sido enviados por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Os 'Comensais'mataram duas adolescentes nascidas trouxa, Mandy Crowford e Diana Clapton."Não são suas colegas de quarto? –Lílian assentiu com a cabeça meio boba.Nunca pensara que sentiria pena daquelas duas –Olha só "As testemunhas que presenciaram a morte das adolescentes afirmaram que foi usado o feitiço 'Avada Kedavra' em ambas. 'Já não há mais lugares seguros neste mundo'Diz Minerva McGonagal professora e vice-diretora de Hogwarts'É por isso que não haverão mais visitas ao povoado de Hogsmead por parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, até tudo isso acabar'"  
-Tá legal!Já basta não podermos ficar nos jardins sem observação, agora não podemos ir para Hogsmead! –Disse Lílian –É terrível!Não precisa ler mais, Rafa!É demais para os meus ouvidos!  
  
Os quatro marotos andavam pelo Beco-Diagonal, todos conversando animadamente, menos Tiago, que ainda pensava na cena da loja  
-Não é mesmo, Tiago? – Perguntou Sirius pegando o garoto de surpresa.  
-O quê? –Disse Tiago que estava perdido em seus pensamentos  
-Se continuar assim eu me sentirei obrigado a ceder meu apelido pra você, Tiago! –Disse Remo  
-Se liga –Disse Pedro  
-Estou ligado! –Disse Tiago andando mais na frente que os outros –Mas até os ligados se desligam as vezes!  
-Se você diz... –Começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido   
-Meninos!Aqui! –Era a Srª.Potter  
–Hora de voltar!   
Os meninos foram em direção à mãe de Tiago -Vocês souberam do ataque à Hogsmead? –Disse ela   
-Não! –Disseram os quatro em coro e a Srª.Potter contou-lhes tudo  
-Droga! –Disse Sirius –Tinha que ser a McGonagal! 

N/A:Oiiiiiii

Hã...espero que tenham gostado!

No próximo capítulo:

-Convites para o baile de inverno

-Tiaguinho leva seu primeiro fora na vida (tadinhuuuuu)

-Narcisa pisa na bola

Bem, até a próxima!

Beijocas estaladas!

Titinha Potter


	3. Convites, planos e decepções

Além da magia  
  
Capítulo 3-Convites, planos e decepções  
Tiago já estava no seu 4º ano em Hogwarts e era dezembro.O Natal se aproximava junto com seu primeiro Baile de Inverno, por isso, ele apressara- se em terminar o namoro com Sarah ou teria que dançar com aquela desmiolada durante todo o baile.Levar uma garota não era o problema, qualquer garota daria tudo para ir com ele, já que Sirius iria levar Pamela Patil e os outros marotos, as atuais namoradas.Só que a garota que Tiago queria levar, não iria com ele nem se fosse o último menino na face da Terra.   
Tomou a escada para o Salão Principal já rodeado de garotas que imploravam para ir ao baile com ele.No fim da escada viu Taiki também barrado por algumas garotas. Tiago esquecera dele, Taiki também fazia sucesso com as garotas e não tinha par, no entanto era improvável que ele convidasse a sua garota. Os dois conseguiram fugir das meninas bem na porta do salão:   
-Elas são um problema, não? – Taiki disse sorrindo.  
-Hum –fez Tiago – nem tanto – mas sorriu também –você não gosta do assédio delas?  
-Ah não! –disse Taiki sinceramente –jamais sairia com uma delas... a garota que eu... bem, admiro, não dá em cima de ninguém... -Na verdade ela também é super assediada –riu  
Tiago se afastou para a mesa da Grinfinória. Sabia que o outro não seria o primeiro a convidar Rafaela Ravenclaw para o Baile, mas que seria ele mesmo quem a levaria. Ela também devia gostar de Taiki. Tiago porém pouco se importava agora. Sentou-se a sua mesa junto a Sirius, Pedro e Remo:   
-Pronto –começou Sirius sem arrodeios – Temos assuntos a resolver... amanhã é noite de lua cheia...  
-Não há nada –cortou Remo constrangido –que vocês possam fazer. Lobisomens não suportam pessoas!  
-Isso torna a nos levar a querer não ser gente.... animais, até onde sei, se dão bem com lobisomens.  
-É... sim, é verdade –confirmou Remo –mas e daí?  
-Animagos! –sussurrou Sirius, os olhos brilhando  
-Quê? –fez Remo incrédulo –vocês perderam o juízo de vez? –e baixou o tom da voz –não se vira animago da noite pro dia. Só adultos, bruxos sábios conseguem!Por isso, podem esquecer!E tem de dar o seu nome e o animal que se transformam ao Ministério da Magia, sabiam que só existem nove na lista? É LOUCURA!  
-Somos os marotos, cara! –animou-o Tiago, divertido com o desespero do outro.  
-É, cometemos as piores loucuras que o mundo já viu –riu Sirius. -E não medimos esforço para ajudar um amigo – afirmou. Tiago e Pedro confirmaram com a cabeça –O Ministério nunca vai decobrir!  
-Ah –Remo suspirou e sorriu –o que posso fazer para impedir vocês?  
Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se entreolharam e sorriram.  
-Nadinha! –respondeu Tiago.  
-Agora...diz uma coisa –disse Sírius –Onde te levam nas noites de lua cheia?  
-Não! –retrucou Remo imediatamente –isso já disse que não posso dizer...  
-Dumbledore nem sonha! –encorajou Pedro.  
-Remo, chegou a vez de você ajudar –Tiago finalizou a discussão –queremos fazer isso por você, ao menos coopere!  
-Hum –Remo baixou os olhos, confuso e culpado –ok...  
-Diga!  
-Tem... uma passagem secreta que leva de Hogwarts a Hogsmead...  
-Uau! –fez Sirius encantado –tem muita coisa pra descobrir nesse castelo!  
-É... –continuou Remo –desemboca na casa dos gritos.  
-Aquela aonde ninguém vai? –perguntou Pedro assustado –porque escutam gritos horrendos?  
-Os gritos são meus –confirmou Remo –ninguém percebeu que são só em noite de lua cheia...  
-Incrível! –fez Sirius.  
-Onde fica...? –indagou Tiago –de onde sai a passagem?  
-Do... –Remo olhou-os sério –do salgueiro lutador.  
-Como?! –fez Tiago arregalando os olhos  
-Um nó na raiz –explicou Remo –é só aperta-lo para paralisar a árvore por um tempo. Daí há um buraco no chão... é a passagem.  
-Nossa Hogwarts é cheia de mistérios! –repetiu Sirius.  
-Essa não é a única passagem secreta –disse Remo sorrindo –tem uma que vai dar na Dedosdemel, ouvi a Mcgonagal dizer  
-Remo, você comece a dizer tudo que sabe! Lílian estava na escada do Salão Principal esperando que Rafaela despachasse todos os garotos que imploravam que ela os acompanhasse no baile, quando mais um apareceu, mas esse não se dirigiu a amiga.   
Quando Amos Diggory, aluno do 7º ano da Lufa-Lufa, passou pela multidão que rodeava Rafaela e parou diante de Lílian, ela olhou para ver se não havia ninguém atrás dela e voltou-se embaraçada:  
-Srtª Evans , como estás bela esta manhã! –elogiou o rapaz.  
-Ahn? –fez Lílian corando –Obrigada...  
-Você tem os olhos mais belos do colégio –continuou ele –Sabia disso?  
–Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente –é sim. Posso chamá-la de Lílian? –agora ela assentiu com a cabeça   
–Então Lílian, você já tem acompanhante para o baile?  
Novamente Lílian negou com a cabeça e ele sorriu com falsa surpresa:  
-Como não –disse ele –Mas então estou com sorte... isto é se você me acompanhasse ao baile, poderia ser?  
Lílian parou por um segundo sem acreditar que estava sendo convidada por Diggory. Ele era um cavalheiro... e bom aluno e bonito. Só não sabia que tinha interesse em convidá-la. Não hesitou:   
-Claro!  
-Ótimo! Então a gente se encontra na escadaria do Salão Principal.  
-Tudo bem.  
Foi quando Rafaela apareceu e as duas entraram enquanto Lílian contava a novidade à amiga.  
-Que ótimo! –exclamou Rafa –E eu não vou com ninguém...  
-Não aceitou nenhum convite? Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e corou ao pensar no garoto que ela queria que a convidasse.  
Entraram no salão e Lílian (como sempre) foi com Rafaela para a mesa da Corvinal. Taiki estava ali perto e olhava a menina de delicados dedos finos e cabelos negros caídos no rosto encher o copo com leite. Quando ela olhou para ele, o garoto desviou os olhos, o rosto da cor de um tomate. Lílian abafou o riso. Rafaela também corou. Foi então que ele foi até as duas e pediu para falar com Rafa, tremia ligeiramente e ainda tinha o rosto vermelho. Lílian disse que não se importava. A menina foi. Só então a ruivinha viu-se sozinha na mesa que não era da sua casa.  
Sempre ficava na mesa da Corvinal... seria ótimo se Rafa fosse da Grinfinória. Ou ao menos Narcisa. Só tinha amigas em outras casas. Rafaela voltou com olhos brilhantes:  
-Ele me convidou! –disse num sussurro enquanto olhava de esguelha para Taiki . Novamente seus olhares se encontraram e ela passou a olhar para Lílian –Vou ao baile com Taiki Chang!  
-Maravilha! –Lílian sentiu-se contente porque Rafa ia com o garoto que ela realmente amava. Conversavam sobre os estudos quando chegou o Profeta Diário.   
Rafaela pôs os olhos na manchete da capa. Seu queixo caiu:   
-O que? –perguntou Lílian.  
-Comensais da Morte atacam Gringotes –falou Rafaela –Por que não pegam logo esses maníacos? Quer dizer... será que eles vão deixar você-sabe-quem ficar agindo através desses bruxos-malvados-de-meia-tigela? Se ele é o Lorde das Trevas e dizem que ninguém pode pegá-lo, o Ministério podia tentar ao menos controlar os malucos dos comensais...  
Rafaela continuou falando sobre como o Ministério não movia um dedo para se livrar do novo perigo que assombrava o mundo da magia, coisa que Lílian não entendia bem. Mas a menina não prestava atenção ao que outra dizia. Olhava a foto no jornal e começava a sentir medo... sentir que aquele perigo ainda iria perturbá-los bastante. Era como se...  
-Como sempre na mesa errada! –ouviu-se a voz irônica de Tiago a suas costas –Evans, você é daltônica? Porque se for, eu entendo, mas essa bandeira é azul, logo você está na mesa da Corvinal –os marotos riram as suas costas, e também algumas garotas que tentavam agradá-lo sem sucesso –estou certo de que está satisfeita com a Grinfinória, não é?  
-Tirando por você, Potter, eu estou sim, amando minha casa –começou Lílian ignorando as risadinhas. Tiago sorria com um lado da boca e fixava os olhos nela com interesse –Só que não há nada errado em sentar com minha amiga que é da Corvinal.  
-Sei –disse Tiago aproximando-se e falando em tom para que todos ouvissem –Pra sua sorte não vim discutir isso...  
-Então já disse tudo, vá embora!  
-Não, boneca –continuou Tiago –você tem mais sorte do que isso. Estou aqui para dizer que você terá a honra de ir ao baile comigo...  
-Quê???  
-Ok... isso é um convite, certo? Te vejo no salão comunal ás 6h no dia...  
-É? –fez Lílian icrédula –não me vê não!   
-Não?  
-Isso é uma recusa! –ralhou Lílian, o que fez todos se admirarem por Tiago Potter ter sido esnobado –E com licença –terminou, saindo do salão.  
Tiago olhou-a sair sem dizer mais nada, não tinha palavras. Esperava que a garota caísse aos seus pés, como todas as outras. Por que ela não fazia isso? Agora passara uma grande vergonha e sentia ódio de Lílian Evans. Precisava dar um jeito de devolver na mesma moeda. Como? Narcisa Black passou ao seu lado sorrindo. Os Olhos de Tiago brilharam e ele não hesitou:   
-Narcisa, quer ir ao baile comigo?  
-Hum –fez Narcisa –baile com Tiago Potter... como poderia recusar?  
Tiago sentiu-se vitorioso pelo que faria com Lílian. Rafaela ergueu-se de repente da mesa. Tiago mal voltou a atenção para a garota e já sentiu os cinco dedos da garota baterem forte na sua face. O salão parou ao som do estalo:  
-Você...é ...despresível Potter... e você nunca vai conquista-la assim –então voltou-se pra Narcisa –e você é a pessoa mais falsa que eu conheço! E... e eu não direi o que mais o que você é. Rafaela tentou falar com Lílian no corredor da torre da Grinfinória, mas Narcisa, que a seguia, começou antes:  
-Adivinha com quem eu vou ao baile Lily? –falou Narcisa esganiçada. Rafaela fez cara de enjôo –é um maroto!  
-Hum –fez Lílian desanimada –seu primo?  
-Muito melhor: TIAGO POTTER!  
Lílian sentiu um fogo de raiva e decepção subir dentro dela:  
-VOCÊ VAI COM QUEM?  
-Tiago...  
-Não adiantou nada a cena que você acabou de ver? –berrou Lílian –Potter é ridículo! Todos estariam concordando comigo agora, se não fosse por ele já estar indo com uma amiga minha!  
-Lílian... qualquer garota daria tudo para ir com ele –explicou Narcisa –não podia perder essa chance!   
-Faça o que quiser então –terminou Lílian –Potter me dá nojo!  
Rafaela teria interferido na briga se soubesse que era tudo ódio que Lílian tinha por Tiago. No entanto calou-se pois percebeu que aquilo também parecia... -Ciúmes!!!!!!  
-Tá bom Tiago! –falou Sírius.  
-Evans vai morrer de ciúmes!! –berrava Tiago –ela me ama... desde o primeiro ano era derretida por mim... lembram?  
-Calma! –pediu Sirius.  
-Aquele beijo que eu dei nela no primeiro ano... ela não esqueceu! Ela morreu de raiva porque depois eu namorei Louise McCracken pra fazer ciúmes a ela! Ela está morrendo de ciúmes de mim com Narcisa agora! A pateta da Ravenclaw sabe disso, por isso fez aquela ceninha linda!  
-Hum –fez Remo –Talvez você tenha razão, então... já pensou que fazer ciúmes a Lílian pode não dar certo?  
  
N/A:Ah...primeiramente, ooooooiiiiii!

Espero que tenham gostado!  
No próximo capítulo:  
O Baile de inverno!  
Será uma song fic!(E não será o único!Mais capítulos de song fic virão!)   
Descobriremos qual foi o vestido que Rafaela comprou! (Nooooossa!Que descoberta, hein?)  
Eu pretendo postar semanalmente, provavelmente nos sábados ou domingos, já que tenho mais tempo!  
Não sei o que vocês acham sobre a Narcisa, mas só prometo a vocês, que não é o que parece!  
TitinhaPotter


	4. O baile de inverno

Além da magia  
  
Capítulo 4-O baile de inverno  
  
Era noite do baile de inverno.Lílian estava em seu quarto, os cabelos longos estavam presos num coque com mechas soltas caindo sobre sua face de pele lisa.Vestiu o vestido verde , e olhou-se no espelho, colocou então um colar dourado e achou-se finalmente linda.  
Ela foi para a escada do Salão Principal antes da hora marcada com Diggory.Ao passar, os garotos soltavam assovios, o que a fez corar.Viu Narcisa, com um vestido lilás e um arranjo muito extravagante no cabelo(que era extremamente parecido com uma parte de cima de um abajur brilhoso).  
-Nossa! –Disse Narcisa –Você está...bonita!  
-Obrigada! –Lílian não estava a vontade para falar com a amiga que iria acompanhar Tiago Potter no baile –Você também –Respondeu e se afastou.  
Ela viu Taiki, alto, de terno e calça azul marinho e percebeu o quanto ele era lindo, mas não sentia nenhuma atração pelo garoto... felizmente!  
-Oi Taiki! –Ela o cumprimentou –Cadê a Rafa?  
-Ainda não chegou –Disse ele, aparentemente nervoso –Cheguei antes do combinado –E finalmente olhou para Lílian  
-Eu também –Disse ela achando engraçado o nervosismo do garoto por vir ao baile com Rafaela.Eles se mereciam.  
-Ah! –Fez ele mexendo na gravata.Tinha os olhos na escada quando Rafaela apareceu.  
Lílian percebeu que a amiga usava o vestida que elas viram na vitrine das vestes de gala, a amiga estava muito bonita, e Lílian notou o quanto Rafaela era "gorda" "Como alguém podia caber naquela cintura?Era simplesmente da grossura do meu braço!" pensava Lílian, é claro que o vestido ser da grossura do seu braço era um exagero.Rafaela tinha os cabelos presos num bonito rabo-de-cavalo no alto da nuca, e ao ver Taiki, um brilho diferente surgiu em seus olhos, a menina sequer ouviu alguns garotos que se dirigiram a ela com a boca entreaberta.  
-Você está linda! –Disse Taiki sem jeito  
-Obrigada –Disse ela olhando para o chão  
Sirius apareceu com Pámela Patil e fez uma careta para Lílian.Remo e Pedro com suas namoradas.Então, finalmente, de um lado da escada, surgiu Diggory, bonito, monitor e admirado por toda a escola, do outro lado, surgiu Tiago Potter, bagunceiro e quebrador de regras, arrogante, porém muito mais lindo e inteligente do que o outro.As garotas olhavam Tiago, e soltavam longos suspiros, mas pela primeira vez na vida, o garoto não se sentiu maravilhado por ouvi-los, na verdade, ele sequer ouvira-os, pois estava muito ocupado, parado de boca aberta(não entreaberta, aberta mesmo, escancarada)olhando Lílian , que o olhava séria, quando Diggory pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a ao Salão.Ela olhou para trás uma última vez, Tiago ainda estava parado olhando-a, os olhos tristes, Lílian balançou a cabeça e entrou.  
Tiago sentiu uma raiva subindo pelo seu corpo, pegou Narcisa pela mão indelicadamente, e praticamente arrastou-a para o Salão.Logo o baile iria ser aberto pelos monitores e seus pares, à frente deles, os monitores-chefes.O primeiro casal a iniciar a dança foi Lílian e Diggory.Depois veio Jane Speets, monitora-chefe, com Richard Johnson, seguidos por todos os monitores, e então, todos os casais encheram a pista de dança.  
Lílian estava parcilamente feliz:Diggory dançava bem, eles abriram o baile, e formavam um belo casal.Por outro lado, Tiago também dançava muito bem, e apesar de Narcisa não ser o que se chama de garota linda, e ser um pouco brega, eles também formavam um lindo casal.Mas Lílian achou um motiva para ficar feliz:o mais bonito casal, eram Rafaela e Taiki, que causavam inveja a qualquer outro casal.  
Mas na verdade, toda garota sonha em ser a estrela de uma festa, e por mais que Lílian se sentisse feliz por sua amiga, não era a mesma coisa que ser ela.Muitos achavam que ela nunca gostara de ninguém, mas a verdade é que seu príncipe encantado a decepcionara.Lílian percebeu que não valia mais a pena dançar daquele jeito:  
-Amos, vamos sentar?  
-Hã?Ah, tudo bem!  
Os dois foram para uma mesa e ficaram olhando os casais dançando:  
-Você pode ir se quiser, Amos! –Disse Lílian.O menino levantou-se e dirigiu-se a outra garota, deixando Lílian sozinha.  
Rafaela viu que sua amiga estava só, e pediu a Taiki para faze-la companhia:  
-Oi, Li! –Disse Rafa  
-Oi –Respondeu Lílian desanimada  
-Tudo bem? –Perguntou Taiki  
-Tudo.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Quase...  
Naquele exato momento, Tiago sentou sem cerimônia na mesa, com uma terrível expressão de quem comeu e não gostou, o menino foi seguido por Narcisa, que diferente dele, tinha uma sorriso enorme:  
-Oi pessoal! –Disse ela ainda sorridente  
-Oi  
Chegaram Sirius, Remo e Pedro e puxaram cadeiras da outra mesa para juntarem-se a eles:  
-O que acharam? –Perguntou Sirius  
-"timo! –Disse Narcisa  
-Péssimo! –Disse Tiago  
-Hum...-Fez Sirius –Alguém está de mal-humor...  
Então, um menino chamado Eduard Stiller aproximou-se de Narcisa e a convidou para dançar:  
-Você se importa, Tiago? –Perguntou Narcisa  
-Não mesmo! –Respondeu ele secamente  
Depois de Narcisa, Remo também se retirou por Sirius e Pedro, e por último, Rafaela e Taiki, deixando apenas Lílian e Tiago na mesa.Os dois ficaram calados, enquanto As esquisitonas cantavam "The Game Of Love".Os olhares dos dois se encontraram fazendo Lílian ficar muito vermelha e olhar em outra direção.Aquela era, com certeza, uma situação constrangedora para ambos:  
-Como foi com o Diggory? –Disse Tiago tentando ser gentil  
-Foi bom –Respondeu ela seca  
Passarm-se uns 15 minutos e Taiki e Rafaela saíram do salão.Sirius, Remo e Pedro voltaram à mesa e sentaram a conversar com Tiago como se Lílian não existisse.A menina levantou-se chateada e saiu do Salão.  
Lá fora, casais conversavam e namoravam.Lílian foi para um jardim, onde viu Rafaela e Taiki trocarem um beijo apaixonado debaixo de uma árvore.  
De repente, Lílian sentiu como se nunca mais fosse se apaixonar... nunca mais... se apaixonaria de novo... porque se apaixonar... foi o maior erro que já cometera na sua vida.Se apaixonara facilmente por alguém que ela só veio conhecer o verdadeiro eu depois.Em meio a tudo aquilo, alguma coisa a fez lembrar de uma antiga música trouxa que sua mãe costumava ouvir, e começou a cantá-la, baixinho, para apenas si mesma ouvir:  
I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out I thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
Lílian podia lembrar claramente do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando ela conheceu o garoto perfeito, ela podia jurar que nas veias dele, corria um sangue azul, igual aos príncipes encantados dos contos de fadas.Lílian sabia que todas as garotas da sua idade pensavam exatamente como ela, que ela era apenas mais uma no meio da ela queria ser especial...ser diferente das outras.Até que um dia, o garoto beijou-lhe, na frente dos amigos dele, num corredor super movimentado.Eles não eram necessariamente amigos só haviam se falado algumas vezes, já que Narcisa era prima de Sirius.Sim, esse garoto, por incrível que pareça, era Tiago.Mas por mais que eles mal se falassem, Lílian passou a alimentar esperanças de que ela era diferente das outras "fãs".  
I heard he sealed with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me  
Até ali, tudo corria bem, até que um dia, uma cena fez Lílian mudar seus pensamentos sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo...ela vira Tiago beijando Louise McCracken, o que fez ela sentir-se uma idiota.Porque será que em meio a tantas "fãns", ele a escolheria?Lílian considerava aquela, a maior burrice que ela já cometera.Depois disso, ela ficou muito abalada e desiludida, mas era o destino, e a única opção que ela tinha, era aceitar, Tiago tinha todo o direito de gostar mais de Louise do que dela.Mas um dia, o garoto se dirigiu mais uma vez a ela, e aquele diálogo, definitivamente, mudaria sua opinião sobre seu "príncipe encantado"..."Você me ama Lílian!Eu sei que ama!"dizia ele "Porque não admite logo, que só não chorou quando me viu com a Louise porque estava na frente de todo mundo?".Lílian sempre achara que a alto-estima era algo importante na vida, mas se aquele ditado "Tudo demais é veneno" for verdade, Tiago já deveria estar dez metros abaixo do nível do mar, e é exatamente nesse nível, que "auto-estima" vira "arrogância".  
How could an Angel break my heart  
Why didn't him catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel Break my heart  
Lílian não sabia porque se lembrara daquilo, a única coisa que podia pensar era como um garoto tão perfeito podia ser tão imperfeito.Depois que ele a desiludira, Lílian pensou que jamais olharia na cara dele, mas foi impossível não perceber que, lá no fundo, ainda restava uma pontinha de todo aquele sentimento.  
I heard her face was White as rain  
Soft as roses that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
Depois de Louise, Tiago teve mais dúzias de namoradas, mas Lílian sabia muitíssimo bem, que o garoto ainda olhava diferente para McCracken(Ou será que era McCracken quem olhava de um jeito diferente para ele?).Talvez Louise fosse realmente muito especial, e Tiago realmente talvez gostasse dela, mas Lílian ainda se sentia triste por ele ter dito aquelas coisas sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele.  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he use to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me  
Lílian sabia que havia sido trocada por outra, mas, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha certeza que havia marcado Tiago, isso porque, às vezes, o garoto pisava na bola e deixava isso transparecer.E ele deixou isso bem claro quando a convidou para o baile.Lílian não entendia porque Tiago fazia aquilo, se gostava dela, porque não diz logo de uma vez?  
Oh!My soul is dying...is crying  
I'm trying to understand!  
Please help me!  
A menina sentia-se muito triste.Ela ainda gostava de Tiago, mas se recusava a dar o braço a torcer.Até porque tinha medo de ferir seus sentimentos novamente.  
Lílian se perdia em seus pensamentos, ela pensava em como fora boba esse tempo todo.Ela odiava Tiago...espera...será que odiava mesmo?Essa pergunta rondava sua cabeça, quando ouviu algué falar:  
-Você tem uma linda voz! –Era Tiago  
-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Disse Lílian assustada  
-Ah...eu achei que não seria legal deixar você sozinha numa noite como esta...  
-Ah...eu já vou subir!  
-Não gosta da minha presença?  
-Estou cansada...  
-Então ta...boa noite...  
-...boa...noite...  
Lílian saiu em passos lentos do jardim em direção à Grifinória.Ao chegar em seu dormitório(que estava vazio), a menina desatou a pensar(mais do que já tinha pensado).Tiago fora gentil com ela, não fora arrogante ou sarcástico como sempre, ele fora gentil, o que significa que talvez ainda houvesse esperança.  
A menina não conseguiu dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera, sua cabeça estava confusa demais.  
Depois de 3 horas de insônia, deitada em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas, Lílian adormeceu.  
  
N/A-OI!  
Por favor, não me esganem, eu sei que é muito cedo para começar o romance da Lílian e do Tiago, mas... não se preocupem, ele não começa agora, é tipow...hã...esperem o próximo capítulo e verão!  
Bem, no próximo capítulo:  
A final de quadribol  
GrifinóriaxSonserina  
Uma nova goleira para a Grifinória!(Mandy morreu, lembram?)  
Uma goleira nada querida por Lílian para a Sonserina  
Até mais amores!  
Beijinhux, e mandem reviews, please!  
Titinha Potter


	5. A final de quadribol

Além da magia

Capítulo 5-A final de quadribol

O fim do ano estava se aproximando e as finais de quadribol, idem. O próximo jogo era Grifinória x Sonserina, a final.

Tiago estava particularmente feliz, já que as coisas com Lílian estavam indo muito bem, obrigado!

Lílian estava numa fase de transição.Estava, digamos que, re-conceituando seus conceitos sobre Tiago, e estava na fase da observação. Estava satisfeita com sua decisão, mas ainda havia uma aflição em sua vida: quadribol.Desde que fora chamada para ser goleira do time, depois da morte de Mandy, Lílian temia por essa final.a goleira da Sonserina era conhecida por sua invencibilidade, além de Lílian ter outro motivo para odiá-la:fora essa garota, por quem Tiago a havia trocado no primeiro ano.Ainda pra completar, a menina tinha uma aversão por Lílian, que essa não sabia explicar por quê, mas era enorme (já fora atingida por um tinteiro jogado pela garota no terceiro ano, e nem recebera explicações).As características de Louise McCracken segundo Lílian, eram: assanhada (principalmente com Tiago), metida, exibida, galinha, burra, e ...é, ela tinha que admitir, a garota até que era bem bonitinha.

A cada dia que passava, Lílian ficava mais ansiosa por esse jogo, eles tinham que ganhar a taça!

Naquele exato momento, o Time da Grifinória estava reunido, estudando as táticas de jogo:

-Lílian! –Dizia o capitão do time Michael Harper –Cuidado com os artilheiros!Eles são fogo!E jogam sujo!Sirius e Philip, cuidado quando forem rebater os balaços e sertifiquem-se de que estão atacando o adversário!Tiago, Sonserina tem um novo apanhador, o nome dele é Jefrey LeBlanc, e eu olhei a ficha dele pra você, além de ele jogar sujo, você bate na cintura dele!Ah, e cuidado com os batedores!Você sabe que Malcom e Medley não brincam em serviço, e adorariam esfarelar suas costelas na final!Bem...eu, Matt e Sharon daremos o máximo de nós para enfiar a goles nas balizas, apesar de que eu ache muito difícil, temos que acabar com McCracken!

-De repente... –Começou Sirius –Me enchi de confiança! –Terminou ele irônico, arrancando risadas do time –Não vamos conseguir nada assim, Michael!Levanta essa bola!Nós temos poucos defeitos, as qualidades são muito mais!A gente vai vencer!

-Tudo bem! –Disse Michael –Temos uma chance...

-Temos uma chance? –Interrompeu Tiago –A taça é nossa!

-Não...vocês acham? –Disse Harper como quem queria acreditar, mas não conseguia.

-Claro! –Disse Sirius

-Bem...se vocês dizem...mas isso não é motivo para pararmos os treinos!Vamos!Para o campo!Todo mundo!Nem adianta gemer, Matt!Nem fique resmungando Sharon, eu posso lhe ouvir daqui!E Sirius, pare de me imitar, como se eu fosse um mandão!

Sirius desistiu de sua performance perfeita de Michael, e foi junto com os amigos pro treino.

-Ok... –Começou Michael –Enquanto eu, Irma e Josh tentamos marcar gols em Lílian, Sirius e Philip tentem acertar balaços em Tiago, mas vão com calma!Peguem leve!Não ousem quebrar as costelas de Tiago, como fizeram da última vez!Eu repito:peguem leve!Quanto a você, Tiago, tente capturar o pomo!

-Certo

Começou o treino.Todos treinavam arduamente apesar da preguiça de serem 6:30h da manhã.Mas, como sempre, Sirius empolgou-se demais, e acertou um balaço no rosto de Tiago com tanta força, que os óculos do garoto caíram e quebraram:

-Eu disse pra pegar leve, Sirius! –Reclamou Michael

-Acorda cara!Hoje é o dia da nossa vitória!Levanta! –Tiago abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Sirius muito contente, apesar de meio embaçado, já que estava sem seus óculos –Vai logo...Bela adormecida, precisa de um beijo pra acordar?

-Já vou! –Disse o garoto pondo os óculos –Foi você quem acordou o Remo e o Pedro também?

-Foi! –Disse Remo ainda sonolento

-Como vocês podem ter sono num dia como esse? –Disse Sirius parecendo indignado com o que via e ouvia

-Simples!Nós somos seres humanos, temos um sistema imunológico normal, que precisa de descanso, e não sofremos de insônia, três coisas que não acontecem com você! –Disse Tiago irônico

-Tá!Tá!Tá legal! –Disse Sirius –Da próxima vez, deixo você perder o jogo!Mal agradecido!

Lílian estava no Salão Principal tomando café.A menina acordara muito cedo(se é que ela dormira mesmo) e estava muito anciosa.Foi quando os garotos se aproximaram pra tomar café.

-Preparada? –Disse Sirius

Apesar da surpresa de falar com Os Marotos na hora do café, Lílian respondeu:

-É...acho que sim...

Depois do café, os jogadores se reuniram no vestiário do time da Grifinória.

-Há...estou ansioso para acertar um balaço em LeBlanc! –Disse Sirius

-É, mas antes, certifique-se de que não sou eu! –Disse Tiago.Sirius costumava fazer isso sempre, já que movimentava-se muito rápido, muitas vezes, errava a mira.

-Não se preocupe!Vou ser mais cuidadoso!

Lílian estava nervosa demais para falar com alguém, por isso, simplesmente ficou calada.

-Time... –Começou Michael –Tenho muito a dizer!

-Sempre tem! –Comentou Tiago baixinho

-Bom, peço o esforço de todos! –Continuou Michael –Porque esse jogo decidirá o destino da taça...por favor, dêem a alma por ela!

-Ela já é nossa! –Exclamou Tiago

O time dirigiu-se a porta do vestuário de onde deveriam invadir o campo.O coração de Lílian disparou e sua mão congelou na vassoura.Michael, Tiago e Sirius tomavam a gente do time.Lílian olhava por cima do ombro de Tiago, nervosa, de forma que ele podia sentir sua respiração rápida no seu pescoço.

-Lílian –Disse Tiago olhando para trás para vê-la –Boa Sorte e ... fique calma, ok?

Lílian balançou a cabeça, e deu um breve sorriso ao garoto.Tiago voltou-se contente por ter merecido aquele sorriso."Isso foi fruto do meu trabalho!" pensava ele feliz consigo mesmo.

A porta abriu e o time da Grifinória foi anunciado enquanto o vermelho dos uniformes pintavam voltas no céu.O time da Sonserina já esperava o adversário saudando-os com vaias.Ao times ficaram frente a frente atrás do capitão.Michael e Alan Malcom apertaram-se as mãos.

O jogo começou

Michael tinha a goles, que lançou para Sharon Hale, a artilheira da Grifinória avançou para as balizas da Sonserina de onde Louise McCracken mirava-a pronta para a defesa.

"McCracken achou que Hale fosse atacar, mas ela devolve a goles para Harper que lança para gol" –Narrava Nigel Wandon da Lufa-Lufa –"Mas McCracken defende!Uma defesa espetacular!" –A torcida da Sonserina vibrava –"McCracken passa a agoles para Greshman, quie passa para Watson, que se dirige ao gol e fica cara-a-cara com Evans, mas Watson é acertado por um balaço lançado por Black" –Lílian olhou para cima e viu Sirius, o garoto abriu um sorriso um tanto convencido que deixava expostos todos os seus dentes, até mesmo os lá de trás.Sirius estava perto, e Lílian notou algo interessante, o garoto tinha os caninos superiores bastante afiados como os de um cão –"A goles fica com Matt Wong , que se dirirge ao gol e passa para Hale, Hale atira para o gol... e McCracken defende de novo!A menina não está disposta a perder sua reputação, hein?" –A cada gol que Louise defendia, Lílian ficava mais nervosa –"McCracken passa a goles para Luthor, que passa para Watson, que lança para Greshman.Greshman se aproxima do gol e lança a goles, Evans se prepara para defender, mas é acertada por um balaço lançado por Medley, e é gol! –Escutava-se vários vivas da torcida da Sonserina –Dez à zero para a Sonserina!E até agora, nem sinal do pomo.A goles fica com Wong, mas é tomada por Greshman, e ele vai em direção do gol e atira a goles... e Evans não defende!Acho que ela ainda está meio tonta por causa daquele balaço...eu não queria estar na sua pele Evans!E ela lança a goles para Harper, que joga para hale, que atira para o gol...mas McCracken continua provando sua invencibilidade, e defende!Essa menina é invencível!Vejam!Parece que Potter avistou o pomo, Potter acelera em direção às balizas da Grifinória com LeBlanc atrás!" –Tiago não avistara o pomo, apenas se aproximou de Lílian "Concentre-se no jogo, esqueça o resto, ta?" disse ele –"Alarme falso!Mas o jogo continua!A goles está com Wong... e Sonserina marca... marca... marca! Grifinória está desconsolada com seu time!

E estava mesmo.Sonserina acabara de marcar o seu 14º gol, se marcasse mais um, mesmo que Taigo pegasse o pomo, seria empate.

-Tempo! –Pediu Tiago, já que Michael estava em estado se choque. O time da Grifinória desceu e Tiago desatou a falar –O que você pensa que está fazendo? –O menino se referia a Lílian –Você deixou entrar 14 bolas!Não podemos nos dar a esse luxo!Se a Sonserina marcar mais um gol, não venceremos nem se eu pegar o pomo!Você não defendeu nenhuma! Simplesmente nenhuma!

-Tiago... também não é assim... –Começou Sharon, mas foi interrompida

-Nem se você não quisesse defender teria perdido tantas! –Ralhava Tiago –Agora vamos perder e a culpa é sua!Sua!Eu vou pegar aquele pomo custe o que custar, só que no próximo segundo de jogo, Sonserina vai marcar um gol, e outro e então vamos perder... mesmo com...o pomo...nossos artilheiros são bons, mas Louise é simplesmente uma goleira _perfeita, Evans!_

Pronto.Tiago voltara a chamá-la pelo sobrenome, a achar que era o capitão do time, que podia gritar com Lílian e que era o melhor jogador de todos os tempos .Mas Louise McCracken, a goleira _perfeita_, ele chamava pelo nome.

-Vamos jogar –Gemeu Michael

O jogo recomeçou, quando Lílian falou a Tiago:

-Você me enganou outra vez, Potter...estava começando a achar que você tinha...mudado...que era...esqueça!

O jogo recomeça

Tiago levantou vôo e já avistou o pomo, começou a persegui-lo, seguido por LeBlanc, que lhe dava cotoveladas nas costelas.Ao mesmo tempo, Greshman tinha a posse da goles e já passava para Watson, que se aproximava de uma das balizas, Lílian estava no outro extremo, vendo que Watson se aproximava, Lílian voou o mais rápido possível, mas não ia dar tempo, Watson estava muito perto, Lílian não via outra alternativa, a não ser, atirar-se da vassoura e usa-la como bastão para afastar a goles, e foi o que ela fez, parecia loucura, mas era a sua única chance, e com muita sorte, sua idéia funcionou.A torcida da Grifinória vibrava com intensidade.Por sorte a goles caiu nas mãos de Hale, e ela passou para Harper, que agora se aproximava do gol, Taigo estava prestes a capturar o pomo, Harper passou para Wong, que lançou para o gol, Wong jogara a goles com muita força, e McCracken não conseguiu defender, parecia estar havendo um terremoto nas arquibancadas da Grifinória.Tiago se aproximava cada vez mais do pomo...ele esticou o braço e... capturou-o!"E Potter capturou o pomo!"Madame Hooch soa o apito, e logo podia-se ouvir uma explosão vinda das arquibancadas da Grifinória. Michael alegou que estava com uma "dor no coração", que Sirius diagnosticou como um infarte que estava prestes a acontecer.O jogadores desceram para o campo, e Lílian lançou um olhar congelante a Tiago, daqueles de gelar a espinha.

Logo depois de receber a taça, os jogadores se dirigiam ao vestuário, Michael andava, ou melhor, saltitava parecendo uma criança de 5 anos que ganhara um presente de Natal antes do tempo.Sirius e Tiago vinham logo atrás, discutindo o jogo.Sharon falava alguma coisa a Lílian, mas a menina não ouvia, seu pensamento estava longe dali.

Todos comemoravam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Michael estava completamente bêbado e agora cochilava em uma poltrona.O resto do time estava completamente feliz, menos Lílian, que agora, subia para o seu dormitório, agradecendo por ele estar vazio.A menina atirou-se em sua cama, afundou o rosto no travesseiro, e sentiu as lágrimas quentes rolarem pela sua face, ela chorava como nunca chorara em toda a sua vida.Ela sentia raiva, uma raiva enorme, não só de Tiago, mas de si mesma, por ter sido tão burra em acreditar que o garoto havia mudado, quando na verdade, tudo estava como sempre foi.

O resto do ano passou rápido e calmamente.

Um dia, Lílian chegou na mesa da Corvinal e sentou-se de lado de Rafaela parecendo chateada:

-Que aconteceu? –Perguntou Rafaela

-Sai do time

-Não acredito!Michael te tirou?

-Não, eu sai...não sei jogar mesmo...

-Não é verdade...mas se você quis sair...

-Me sinto melhor assim...

-Bom pra você!

Tiago observava a cena de longe, e sentia-se pessimamente mal pelo que tinha feito."Não foi culpa minha!"pensava ele, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo do que estava dizendo "Eu não queria fazer aquilo...perdi o controle..." ele insistia em tentar pensar daquela maneira "Mas não adianta dizer isso para Lílian, ela diria que eu estaria mentindo...bem... talvez eu esteja..."E sem querer, afundou o rosto na tigela do mingau, fazendo com que Sirius, Remo e Pedro se entreolhassem com olhos arregalados:

-Será que são as provas? –Disse Remo

-É... –Disseram os outros dois, apesar de não acreditarem na própria resposta, pois se tinha alguém que não se importava com provas, era Tiago.

N/A:Oizinho!Ah...a felicidade da Lily e do Taiguito durou pouco, né?Bem, mas era como tinha que ser!Eles ainda estão no 4º ano!

Bem, eu peço desculpas por só poder postar de duas em duas semanas agora, mas como eu já expliquei no último capítulo, eu sou uma garota de 13 anos muuito ocupada!

Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, e mandem reviews, please!Faz tempo que não enviam nehuma!

Bem, no próximo capítulo:

Pra vocês que são apaixonadas pelos marotos que nem eu, o próximo capítulo será todo deles!

Hum...animagos...lobisomens...vocês entendem, né?

Bem, até o próximo capítulo, e bejão pra vocês!

Xauuuuu!

TitinhaPotter


	6. O desafio é a nossa diversão

Além da magia

Capítulo 6-O desafio é a nossa diversão!

Nossos queridos personagens estavam no 5º ano, era a segunda semana de aula e três dos marotos, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, pareciam bem animados, diferente de Remo, que parecia bem abatido e branco (era noite de lua cheia):

-São 4:30h! –Informou Sirius apesar de ninguém ter perguntado

-Já? –Disse Remo sem emoção

-Já! –Disseram Tiago, Sirius e Pedro em coro.Remo não pôde deixar de notar um sorriso maroto que os três tentavam esconder, e pensou "Aí tem!"

-Bem já vou indo! –Disse ele "Não pode ser nada!" pensou

-Até! –Disseram os três.Pedro soltou um risinho, levando uma cotovelada de Sirius.

Remo dirigiu-se para a enfermaria, e de lá, foi acompanhado de Madame Pomfrey até o Salgueiro Lutador.O menino entrou por um buraco em um túnel que ia dar na casa dos gritos, a casa estava sempre vazia, com apenas algumas cadeiras, varias com algumas pernas que foram quebradas por ele. Mas algo em uma das cadeiras chamou a atenção de Remo, uma capa, não uma capa qualquer, uma capa conhecida, conhecida até demais, alguém se aproximava, Remo levantou os olhos, mas não podia acreditar no que via:

-Oi! –Tiago, Sirius e Pedro estavam bem em frente a ele

-Vocês...não!Não podem ficar aqui!Saiam!Não vou deixar!Estão loucos!

-Calma! –Disse Sirius

-Temos uma surpresinha para você! –Disse Tiago –Mas é melhor estar sentado, pode causar danos às suas pernas, além poder ser...um pouco... difícil de acreditar...

-O que vocês... –Mas Remo não terminou sua frase, ele estava ocupado, de boca aberta, olhando um rato, um cão e um cervo, aquilo era realmente difícil de acreditar! –Vocês piraram!Como fizeram isso?

Os três voltaram à forma de gente.

-É uma história muito longa! –Disse Tiago

-Começou no terceiro ano, sabe?Quando você admitiu que era um lobisomem –Disse Sirius –Daí, começamos a procurar uma maneira de te ajudar!

-E essa foi a única que achamos! –Terminou Pedro

-Vocês... –Começou Remo –...nunca duvidei da falta de sanidade de vocês, mas...não achei que chegaria a esse ponto!

-Falta de sanidade? –Exclamou Sirius –Por favor, Aluado!Sabemos que falta de sanidade significa loucura!Não precisa usar palavras que o Pedro não entende para nos insultar!Não nos importamos!

-Eu não estou insultando vocês!Estou alertando, aconselhando!Sei que fizeram isso por mim, mas...vocês sabiam que podiam virar aberrações?

-Sabíamos! –Disse Tiago –Mas era a única maneira de te ajudar, você sabe que lobisomens não atacam animais!Mas não se preocupe!Nós estudamos durante dois longos anos para isso!

-Por um acaso,vocês foram acompanhados pelo ministro da magia? –Perguntou Remo

-Bem...não...

-Então não era seguro!

-Talvez não fosse seguro, mas o desafio é a nossa diversão, lembra?

-Às vezes...prefiro não lembrar...

-Ora, Remo! –Disse Sirius –O mundo é o nosso parque de diversão!Os brinquedos mais perigosos são sempre os mais divertidos!

-Pois é!Além de tudo, nós estamos legal, né? –Disse Pedro

-Isso! –Disse Tiago –Estamos bem!E isso é o que importa!A gente podia ter saído mal, mas já passou, e nos saímos bem!Não há motivos para preocupações!

-Tudo bem! –Concordou Remo finalmente –Já está ficando de noite, a lua já está aparecendo.

Remo sentiu seus caninos ficarem mais compridos e afiados, sentiu sua face deformar-se formando um focinho, haviam pêlos por todo o corpo, além de uma cauda.Tiago, Sirius e Pedro transformaram-se rapidamente em animais e encararam Remo por uns minutos, e ele não se mexeu, então Tiago precipitou-se e pegou a capa da invisibilidade e atirou-a sobre os amigos, fez sinal para Remo acompanha-los embaixo da capa, o lobo hesitou por um minuto e depois acompanhou os outros três.

Os garotos se dirigiram para uma porta na Casa dos Gritos, Sirius saiu debaixo da capa, derrubando Pedro, que estava nas suas costas, e abriu a porta com uma cabeçada, depois de recolher Pedro, voltou para debaixo da capa.Os quatro marotos saíram andando por toda Hogsmead, que estava vazia .

-Puxa vida, minha cabeça vai explodir! –Reclamava Sirius.Ele Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam no dormitório masculino do 5º ano da Grifinória.

-E você queria não estar? –Disse Tiago –Existem outras maneiras de se abrir uma porta, sabe?

-Não, quando se é um cachorro! –Retrucou Sirius –E eu não acho que seja daquela pancada!Eu _sempre_ abro a porta com uma cabeçada!Por que só dói desta vez?

-Tem razão, Sirius! –Disse Pedro –Não foi da cabeçada!É que o dia da sua morte está se aproximando!

-Quê?!

-Pedro tem razão! –Disse Tiago fingindo seriedade

-Ah, calem-se vocês dois! –Disse Sirius

-Tudo bem, agora é sério! –Disse Tiago –Ontem foi o último dia de lua cheia...

-Graças a Merlin! –Disse Remo

-...pois é... –Continuou Tiago –...mas precisamos voltar à Casa dos Gritos hoje!

-Hã?! –Fez Remo indignado –Porque?

-Por causa da nossa obra que precisa ser terminada, lembra?

-Ah, lembrei!Mas porque temos que termina-la na Casa dos Gritos?

Porque ninguém vai lá! –Disse Tiago –Então é mais seguro!

-Tudo bem...

-Que horas são? –Disse Pedro

-6:00h! –Respondeu Sirius

-Hum...hora do jantar! –Disse Pedro, mas Tiago o puxou pela gola da camisa

-Hora do mapa do maroto!

-Por que temos que fazer isso na hora do jantar? –Reclamava Pedro já na Casa dos Gritos

-Porque todos estão entretidos com o jantar, e nem notariam em nós quando saíssemos! –Disse Tiago

-E por que eu tinha que vir também?

-Porque é você quem desenha lembra?

-Mas eu preciso de glicídios e carboidratos para desenhar!

-Ah!Cala a boca e termina! –Disse Sirius

Pedro resmungou alguma coisa, e declarou depois de três minutos:

-Terminei!

-Finalmente está pronto! –Disse Sirius

-Pronto?Não! –Disse Tiago –Temos que registrar nossos nomes!

-Sabe, eu estava pensando... –Disse Remo –É melhor usarmos apelidos!

-Ué?Por que? –Disse Tiago

-É mais seguro...se alguém encontrar...eu sei que está protegido por feitiços, e tudo mais, mas...e se alguém que tem a mesma mentalidade que nós o encontre...e mostre pro Filch...ou Dumbledore!

-É...apesar de que eu ache que não existe criatura com a mesma mentalidade que nós...você tem razão!

-E quais são nossos apelidos? –Perguntou Sirius

-Bem...o do Remo, sempre foi Aluado...

-Certo.O do Remo é Aluado. –Disse Sirius –O de Pedro pode ser... Rabicho!

-Por que? –Perguntou Pedro

-Porque rato tem rabo grande!O de Tiago...

-Pontas! –Disse Remo

-Hã?!Pontas?! –Disse Tiago

-Ué, num de acordo com as características?Chifres...que têm pontas...entende?

-É...fazer o quê? –Disse Tiago –Mas só se o do Sirius for Almofadinhas!

-Mas o que tem haver? –Perguntou Sirius –Não seria melhor... Gatão...?

-Gatão?!Fala sério Sirius, só se fosse cachorrão!

Todos riram, menos Sirius.

-Ah, é?Mas então...por que Almofadinhas?

-Já experimentou sentir em baixo da suas patas?São fofinhas!Tipo almofadas!Daí vem Almofadinhas!

-Fala sério, cara!Ainda prefiro o Cachorrão!

-Problema seu!Eu tenho que ser "Pontas"!

-Ok! –Disse Remo –Então, nós somos:Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, certo?

-Uhum!

-Certo... –Remo olhou em volta da casa –Vocês tem certeza que isso é seguro?

-100%! –Disse Tiago –Por que?

-E se um dos professores encontrar?E se Filch encontrar?Não iremos recupera-lo nunca!Além de corrermos o risco de sermos descobertos!

Todos se calaram por alguns minutos

-Não! –Disse Sirius –Não vamos dar para trás logo agora!Anda! Precisamos de uma apresentação para nosso mapinha!

-O que você sugere? –Perguntou Tiago

-"O Srs.Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas apresentam:O Mapa do Maroto!" –Disse Sirius com um sorriso convencido

-É!Gostei! –Disse Tiago –O que acham?

Remo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

-Eu concordo com qualquer coisa se eu puder jantar ainda hoje! –Disse Pedro massageando a barriga

-Ok... –Disse Tiago –Então...está pronto!

Os Marotos estavam cada vez mais bagunceiros.Explodiam banheiros, zonavam com o Filch, tentavam estrangular Madame Nor-r-ra, azaravam Snape, e várias outras coisas típicas de um maroto.

Lílian perdia o controle sobre eles, e até com ela, eles zonavam (menos Tiago, que ainda se sentia culpado pelo episódio do quadribol, apesar de não admitir).Lílian costumava de dizer, que Os Marotos só sabiam conjugar dois verbos: zonar e paquerar.

Eu zono Eu paquero

Tu zonas Tu paqueras

Ele zona Ele paquera

Nós zonamos Nós paqueramos

Vós zonais Vós paquerais

Eles zonam Eles paqueram

Sim, Lílian tinha certeza, que isso, era só o que cabia na cabeça daqueles quatro.Juízo, que era bom, não!Para eles dava dor de cabeça, já que ra muita coisa para seus cérebros atrofiados!

Mas algo de estranho passou a ocorrer entre Lílian e os marotos.A garota estava começando a ser ignorada por eles, e ela não fazia nem idéia do por que.Aqueles quatro estavam aprontando alguma coisa!E coisa boa, não era!

N/A:Hello, people!E aí, surpresos por uma atualização tão cedo?Eu nem sei como consegui!Tenho 5 trabalhos escolares para fazer!Um de Gramática, outro de Texto, outro de Física, um de Biologia, e ainda tenho um que vale por vinte:A SACC(Semana da Arte Cultura e Ciência) para quem não conhece, é uma feira de ciências que tem um nome chique.

Bem, mas eu estou atualizando agora, porque segunda-feira começa a minha semana se provas parcias, ou seja, bye computador!E ela vai até o dia 03 de setembro, por tanto, não esperem que eu atualize tão cedo.

Obrigadão pelas reviews, e continuem mandando, por favor!Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando!Podem mandar sugestões também, ta?

O próximo capítulo será:

O dia dos namorados!

Remo e Sirius têm um pequeno desencontro...(muuuuito legal que eu não vou dizer qual é)

Bem, não percam o próximo capítulo, é muuito legal, e pra quem gosta do Remo, acho que vai gostar muito dele!

Beijocas Estaladas

TitinhaPotter


	7. O dia dos namorados

Além da magia

Capítulo 7-O dia dos namorados 

Era dia 14 de fevereiro, e toda Hogwarts acordara mais agitada do que o normal.É claro, era dia dos namorados, um sábado, e Lílian já acordara com o pé esquerdo, sim, pois a colega de quarto de Lílian, Sarah, derramara gel de cabelo no piso do banheiro, fazendo Lílian levar uma queda feia, e ficar com o nariz sangrando por dois minutos.

A menina desceu logo para o Salão Principal e encontrou Rafaela na mesa da Corvinal, tomando café, e logo se juntou a ela:

-Oi Rafa!

-Oi Li!

-E aí, como está indo o seu dia dos namorados?

-Normal...e o seu?

-Já comecei mal, como sempre!

-O que houve?

-Escorreguei no gel de cabelo da Sarah, bati o nariz no armário, e fiquei dois minutos deitada com um algodão no nariz, para parar de sangrar...

-Nossa...que começo de dia dos namorados!

-Pois é!

Naquele instante, chega uma figura loira, sorridente, saltitante e um tanto estabanada parecendo realizada:

-Oi meninas!

-Oi Narcisa! –Responderam as duas, Lílian com mais entusiasmo

-Feliz dia dos namorados! –Disse Narcisa quase gritando

-Posso saber o motivo dessa felicidade? –Disse Lílian enquento Rafaela fazia uma careta

-Ora, hoje é dia dos namorados! –Disse Narcisa –Não preciso de outro motivo para estar contente!Não existe coisa melhor!

-Só para quem tem namorados! –Disse Rafela com voz cortante –E até onde eu sei, nenhuma de nós temos, então é apenas um sábado normal, como qualquer outro, apesar de estar um pouco mais chuvoso do que nos últimos tempos!

-Não é não! –Gritou Narcisa –É especial!

-Fale por você! –Disse Rafaela

-Eu falo por quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser!

-Pois nunca fale por mim, porque eu nunca diria as idiotices que você diz! –Gritou Rafaela um tanto alterada, o que não cominava com o seu perfil calmo e paciente.

-Meninas!Calma! –Disse Lílian tentando reconciliar as duas –Narcisa considera o dia de hoje especial, e Rafa não!O que há de errado?Cada um tem suas opiniões!Ninguém precisa convencer ninguém de nada!Não há motivos para brigas!

Narcisa tentou agir como se considerasse o que Lílian disse, Rafaela, deixou bem claro que não concordava, virando o rosto para o outro lado, de um modo que ela não visse Narcisa.

Naquele momento, o Prof.Dumbledore levantou-se e tomou a atenção de todos os alunos:

-Hoje é o dia mais especial do ano para os jovens apaixonados!É dia de expressar os sentimentos mais nobres por alguém, e nada melhor do que faze-los através de uma criatura maravilhosa como as fadas –um murmúrio correu pelo salão –Essas são as fadas dos sentimentos! –E várias fadinhas coloridas entraram voando no salão,Tinham no máximo, 10cm, e fizeram uma bagunça enorme no Salão Principal.Uma fadinha azul chegou a cair no mingau de Pedro, sendo pescada por Sirius, outra cor-de-rosa, carregou os óculos de Tiago, fazendo o garoto correr atrás dela, uma verde mexeu delicadamente nos cabelos de Lílian e uma vermelha pousou no nariz de Rafaela –As fadas deverão levar mensagens para quem vocês quiserem, se souberem escolhê-las: as fadas laranjas levam qualquer mensagem anônima, as amarelas levam desejos de felicidade, as azuis de amizade, as rosas de amor, as vermelhas de paixão e as verdes levam desaforos.Caprichem!

A esse ponto metade do salão já gravara uma mensagem numa fadinha.Sirius recebia a terceira fadinha, quando Pedro recebeu uma fadinha laranja, que o maigo podia jurar, que ele enviara para si mesmo.Quando Remo apareceu, Sirius já recebia mais duas fadinhas vermelhas.

-E aí, Remo, mandou alguma? –Perguntou ele

-Ah...pra falar a verdade,mandei...uam laranja... –Disse ele corando

-Uma anônima? –Disse Sirius –Cara!Você já teve duas namoradas, mas não tem coragem de pedir abertamente uma terceira?

-Essa garota é...diferente –Disse Remo diminuindo o tom de voz –Você já recebeu cinco!Suponho que não vai mandar para ninguém, certo?

-Errado! –Disse Sirius acenando para uma fadinha vermelha, com um sorriso maroto –Uma garota do terceiro anojamais esperaria receber uma fadinha do cara mais gato do colégio!

-Hum...sei... –Disse Remo, que no fundo se divertia com o comportamento e com a expressão do amigo –Cadê o Tiago?

* * *

-Coisa boa não está fazendo –Dizia Rafaela observando Narcisa despachar algumas fadinhas vermelhas.

-Todo mundo faz isso! –Defendeu Lílian

-Tem razão –Disse Rafaela –Mas a amizade também é uma sentimento muito nobre! –E saiu chateada em direção a duas fadinhas azuis.

Lílian não teve tempo de impedi-la, porque uma fada laranja parou bem na frente dela e começou a declarar:

"Lílian,

Você é talvez, o rosto que eu não consigo esquecer,

É talvez o meu tesouro,

Ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar

Talvez a melodia que o verão canta,

Ou a brisa que o outono traz,

Talvez, uma infinidade de coisas que eu nunca terei

Você sempre pareceu tão simples

Com seus olhos tão lindos e orgulhosos...

Ninguém gostaria de vê-los quando eles choram

Você é talvez, um romance imprevisível,

Que vem de sombras do passado,

E que eu lembrarei até o dia da minha morte.

Você é talvez, a razão do meu viver,

O porque da minha eterna alegria.

Eu, terei seus sorrisos e lágrimas,

Como presentes dados pela vida.

E mesmo que eles não sejam necessariamente meus,

Eu ainda assim os amarei,

Simplesmente porque te amo,

E sempre te amarei.

E levarei você sempre ao meu lado,

Nem que seja só no pensamento,

Ou somente no coração."

Lílian ficou parada um minuto e observou a fadinha se afastar, e só então, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram sua mente."Eu nunca li nada tão romântico na minha vida inteira...nunca imaginei que alguém gostasse tanto assim de mim...mas quem será que é?Seria uma brincadeira?Não!Existia muito sentimento naquela mensagem para ser uma brincadeira!Ai, Merlin!O que é que eu faço?"Lílian pensava.

Foi quando sentiu falta de Rafaela e se levantou.mas outra fadinha, desta vez azul, sem mais nem menos, pôs-se a ditar outro texto:

"Lily,

Eu sinto muito por ter brigado com você.Me desculpe.Você é minha melhor amiga e às vezes eu me preocupo com as pessoas em que você confia...acho que algumas não têm bom caráter.Mas eu não vou mais me meter na sua vida.Tenha certeza de que você sempre poderá contar comigo!

Com carinho Rafaela"

Lílian se sentiu culpada.Não entendia porque Rafaela não gostava de Narcisa, mas decididamente entendia que era por gostar dela, Lílian. Resolveu falar coma amiga.

-Me desculpa, Rafa...

-Eu é quem peço desculpas...você não fez nada.

-Não...ah...esquece!

-Mandou fadinhas para alguém?

-Não...você mandou mais alguma?

-Uma azul para...Taiki...

-Azul?Devia ter mandado uma rosa!Ou pelo menos uma vermelha! –Disse Lílian sorrindo –No mínimo uma laranja!

-Você é doida! –E Rafaela sorriu também

* * *

Quando Lia Chang se aproximava do seu irmão Taiki, ele despachou uma fadinha rapidamente para que ela não visse.

-Então está o seu dia dos namorados?

-Chato! –Disse a menina –Não recebi nada!

-E você esperava receber, é?

Antes que Lia respondesse, chegou uma fadinha vermelha para ela:

"Lia linda,

Oi gata!Você é a garota mais sortuda do colégio:eu quero sair com você!Te vejo às 19h no salão Principal.

Do seu lindo Sirius"

Taiki estava boquiaberto e vermelho de ciúmes

-Lia, o que você andou fazendo? –Disse ele entre dentes

-Garoto convencido! –Disse ela despachando uma fadinha verde com um desaforo para Sirius

Mas logo apareceu uma fadinha laranja para ela:

"Querida Lia,

Você é tudo o que eu pedi na vida.Não quero outra garota no mundo.Não peço uma chance, só quero que saiba, que a minha vida não faz sentido sem você por perto.

Com amor

Seu admirador secreto"

Agora Taiki estava branco:

-Lia, não sabia que você era tão assediada!

-Sabe Taiki...eu também não! –Disse Lia com os olhos arregalados

* * *

Os marotos estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.Pedro desenhava, Tiago tentava (sem sucesso) imitá-lo, Sirius admirava sua própria imagem no espelho, parecendo muito concentrado, e Remo, estava muito interessado na lareira acesa, e tinha um olhar distante.

-O que ta fazendo, Sirius? –Disse Tiago desistindo de imitar o desenho de Pedro.

Sirius permaneceu calado por alguns minutos, depois, estourou:

-O que há de errado comigo? –Disse ele quase gritando –Quer dizer, meu cabelo continua lindo, não é?Eu não tenho uma espinha sequer! Meus olhos ainda são inesquecíveis, não são?Eu ainda sou o cara mais lindo do colégio, 'n' verdade?Então por que ela não me quer?

Tiago,Remo e Pedro se entreolharam:

-Bem... –Começou Pedro –Talvez 'ela' não goste de caras "modestos" como você!

-Mas...eu...ela...

-Sirius, -Disse Tiago –Quem é 'ela'?

-Ah... –Sirius fez um gesto de impaciência –Realmente, vocês não devem estar entendo patavinas!Desculpem caras, mas às vezes eu perco a noção...e...AAHHH!Vocês entendem!Lia Chang!

Remo levantou-se de um pulo, e agora olhava para Sirius com uma expressão incrédula no rosto

-Que é? –Disse Sirius

-O que ela disse?

-Sabe Remo, você precisa prestar mais atenção!É por isso que te chamamos de Aluado!Eu estava justamente dizendo que ela me rejeitou!

-Ah, desculpe...é que num dia chuvoso como esse, a lareira pode ser bem...interessante!

-Sei...e...Por que você está vermelho?

-Ah, eu...estou...queimado, sabe?Por causa da...chuva!

-Remo...

-O quê?

-Nada não...esquece... –Disse Sirius agora com um sorriso maroto

-Você conhece a Lia, Remo? –Perguntou Tiago

-Não!Quer dizer...só de vista...

-Hei! –Disse Pedro –Pra quem era aquela fadinha que você mandou ainda agora, Remo?

-Fadinha?!Que fadinha?

-Aquela fadinha laranja! –Disse Sirius

-Não me lembro!

-Remo... –Começou Tiago –Por que você acha que pode esconder alguma coisa da gente?

Definitivamente, Remo odiava quando Tiago dizia isso (e ele sempre dizia).E o pior é que era verdade, nunca conseguira esconder um segredo de seus amigos, eles sempre descobriam!

-Mas...eu não acho!Eu...não estou escondendo nada! –Insistiu

-Ah, é mesmo? –Disse Sirius, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho escrito com a letra de Remo de dentro do bolso e estendendo ao menino –Então como você explica o que é isso?

Remo ficou mais branco do que nos dias de lua-cheia

-Onde conseguiu isto?

-Você dormiu em cima disso enquanto escrevia... –Respondeu Sirius –Ia mandar hoje?

-Pretendia...mas achei mais fácil com as fadinhas... –Rendeu-se

-Entendo...

Remo baixou os olhos

-Desculpe, Sirius...não sabia que...

-Não cara! –Disse Sirius –Você não tem que se desculpar!A escolha é dela!Se ela prefere você, tudo bem!Por mim, tudo bem!

* * *

Lílian e Rafaela estavam conversando animadamente no jardim, quando Narcisa chegou estabanada e vermelha:

-Meninas, vocês não acreditam! –Disse ela –Eu recebi uma fadinha!

-Mesmo? –Disse Rafaela indiferente –Eu recebi 20!

-É...mas eu recebi uma fadinha vermelha...muuuuito vermelha!

-E quem mandou? –Perguntou Lílian

-Craig Curtis!E agora, estou namorando!

-Com o Craig?

-Não!Com o Malfoy!

-Ué, não entendi!

-Eu também não! –Disse Narcisa –Mas o Malfoy mandou uma coruja me pedindo em namoro, e como acho ele muito gatinho, aceitei!

-Ah... –Fez Lílian, que ainda não entendia o raciocínio de Narcisa

Mas logo, algo chamou a atenção de Lílian.Era outra fadinha para ela, desta vez, vermelha.

"Lílian,

Eu não sou poeta, mas você me deu a inspiração para escrever isto para você:

Vivo por que te amo, sou mais feliz quando te vejo, sorrindo, penso no teu abraço e sonho com teu doce beijo

Gostaria de te dizer que você tem tudo que algum cara pode querer, e é por isso que eu te digo:Eu te amo!

Derek Clarckson"

Lílian estava de boca entreaberta

-Quem é esse Liliy? –Perguntou Rafa

-É o Derek...

-Sim, eu sei!Ouvi o nome dele!Eu quero dizer, de onde você o conhece?Quer dizer, você conhece ele?

-Conheço...só não sabia que...ele...gostava de mim!

-Ah, Lily! –Disse Narcisa –Nós somos queridas pela população masculina de Hogwarts, não é maravilhoso?

-Narcisa...pra falar a verdade...

-Ah, é verdade, somos demais!

Naquele instante chegou outra fadinha, uma rosa dessa vez

-Nossa, Lílian! –Disse Narcisa –Você ta acediada mesmo, hein?

Mas a fadinha não era para Lílian, era para Rafaela

"Rafaela,

Eu sei que você deve ter recebido várias outras fadinhas de várias outras pessoas, e eu sei que está pode ser tão insignificante quanto eu sei que muitas foram para você, mas mesmo assim, eu estou te enviando, pois no meu coração, ainda permanece uma chama acesa, que eu sinto que nunca vai se apagar.

Essa chama me deu esperança até hoje, e eu sinto que é por ela, única e exclusivamente que eu estou te enviando isso.

Bem, enviei está fadinha para te dizer uma única coisa:a verdade. Eu tentei escondê-la por muito tempo, hoje já não consigo mais.Por isso, tomei coragem, e resolvi te dizer tudo o que sinto por você.

Rafa, a única verdade, é que coisas inexplicáveis acontecem na vida de uma pessoa.Jamais pensei que existisse alguém assim, tão amável e verdadeira como você.Antes, apenas gostava de estar ao seu lado, agora eu te amo, e percebo o quanto preciso de você.Fecho os olhos para imaginar a figura suave do teu rosto.E então, cheio de amores e angústias, consigo dizer só uma frase:Te Amo!"

Taiki Chang"

Rafaela estava de boca aberta, e Lílian sentiu uma enorme felicidade pela sua amiga "Finalmente esses dois Vão se acertar!"

* * *

N/A:Oizinho!

Eu sinceramente, não sei como consegui postar essa coisa hoje!Minhas provas começam segunda-feira, e próxima semana eu terei, no mínimo, duas provas por dia!Eu vou enlouquecer!Ai, na semana que vem, tem a SACC, que eu já estou arrancando os cabelos para me organizar com o meu grupo(pelo menos, ela vai me livrar de uma prova de Geografia e Biologia!)

Bem people, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!Ficou muito meigo num foi?Ah, sim, acho que todos vocês notaram que a primeira fadinha para a Lily, foi do Tiaguito, né?Bem, eu sei que vocês vão dizer:"Mas o Tiago não mandaria uma anônima!Ele é descarado, mesmo!"Eu concordo com vocês, mas acho que ficaria mais romântico sendo anônima, porque assim, ela não ficaria com raiva!Quanto ao Derek...esperem para ver o que ele vai fazer com a pobre Lily...kkkkkkkk!Não ele não é mal, nem vai fazer nada sinistro com a Lily, só vai fazer o Tiaguinho odiá-lo para o resto da sua miserável vida...Vocês já imaginam o que é, né?

Quanto ao Remo, o Sirius e a Lia...por favor, fãs do Sirius, não me matem!Essa idéia particularmente brilhante foi da minha irmã querida!Por tanto, se vocês querem esganar alguém por isso, esganem ela!Mas sejamos francos, ficou legal, num ficou?Ficou sim!Fãs do Remo, o que acharam?O Remo está começando a se revelar um rapaz conquistador, hein?Ganhou do Sirius!Please deixem reviews!

Well, por hoje é só!

Beijocas

TitinhaPotter


	8. NOM's

Além da Magia  
Capítulo 8- NOM's 

Já estava no final do ano letivo, e era o dia dos exames de NOM's. Nem precisa dizer que Lílian já acordou nervosa e mais desastrada do que nunca, só para vocês terem uma idéia, a menina já levantara tropeçando nas pantufas de leão, arrancando um olho do leão do pé direito, logo depois, furou o dedo tentando costurá-lo, depois vestiu-se e desceu para o Salão Principal:

-Oi Rafa –Disse Lílian

-Oi Lily!E aí, preparada?

-Er...mais ou menos...

-Não se preocupa não!É normal ter ansiedade num dia como esses, mas minha irmã disse que não é nada de mais e...Lily, você tá legal?

Lílian ao pegar a jarra de suco, tremia tanto que a derrubara e quebrara, e agora estava em estado de choque.

-Ai Merlin! –Disse Lílian –Olha o que eu fiz!Quebrei a jarra que sequer é da minha casa!

-Não!Ta tudo bem!Ta tudo ótimo!

-Ta nada!Ta tudo péssimo!Eu nunca estive tão nervosa na minha vida! –Lílian afundou a cara no prato

-Lily...sem querer ofender, mas...você já foi a um psicólogo?

Lílian levantou a cabeça do prato e olhou para Rafaela, e a amiga pôde perceber que seu nariz estava vermelho e os olhos inchados.

-Desde que eu tinha 3 anos! –Respondeu Lílian –Mas ele não resolveu muita coisa, então, desde meus 7 anos, eu não vou mais...

-Sei...mas Lily!Os NOM's não são o fim do mundo!É apenas um teste!E eu sei que você vai se sair bem!Não precisava chorar a noite inteira só por causa disso!

-Como você sabe que eu chorei a noite inteira?

-Ai, Lily!Já se olhou no espelho hoje de manhã?Você não pode se estressar assim!imagine quando forem os NIEM's!

Lílian levantou o rosto do prato

-Não quero chegar no 7º ano!

-Ah, Merlin!Por que fui falar?

* * *

A alguns metros dali, quatro garotos entravam no Salão Principal atraindo olhares e suspiros(até alguns desmaios) de quase todas as garotas do salão.O grupo de maior bagunceiros e barraqueiros que Hogwarts já havia presenciado sentava-se para tomar café.

-E aí caras... –Começou Sirius –Como vocês se sentem?

-Normal –Disse Remo –Um pouco ansioso...

-Honrado... –Disse Tiago

-Tiago, me passa o bacon! –Disse Pedro

-...lisonjeado...

-Tiago, me passa o bacon!

-...emocionado...

-Tiago me passa o bacon!

-...preparado...

-Tiago, me passa o bacon!

-...e morto de fome!

-Tiago, me passa o bacooooonnn!

Tiago olhou para Pedro com uma expressão não muito boa, pegou a terrina de bacon,e estendeu a Pedro, mas quando este pegou a terrina, Tiago empurrou-a afundando o rosto de Pedro no bacon, e ainda acrescentando um: "Engula, seu miserável esfomeado!", provocando risos em Sirius, Remo e até no próprio Pedro.

-Poxa, Pontas! –Disse Sirius –Eu também queria bacon!Agora ele foi infectado pelos micróbios existentes num rato!

-Foi mal Almofadinhas, mas foi muito tentador e eu não resisti!

* * *

Logo o Salão Principal estava pronto para os testes, que já estavam sendo distribuídos.

Lílian tremia mais do que tudo, Tiago parecia confiante e indiferente, Sirius chegava a cantarolar, Rafaela estava, como sempre, distraída, Remo girava sua pena com as pontas dos dedos, Pedro, coitado, roia todas as unhas, e se balançava na cadeira de um lado para o outro.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Tiago descansa sua pena, puxa a sua prova para perto para ler o que escrevera, logo se vira para trás, encontrando um Sirius sentado descontraído na cadeira.

Lílian também terminara sua prova e parecia bem mais relaxada agora.

Logo todos os alunos terminaram seus testes, e iam agora para os jardins para comemorar.

* * *

-Rafa, o que achou dos testes? –Perguntou Lílian

-Particularmente fáceis!

-Também achei!Graças a Merlin!

-Viu que não precisava de toda aquela tensão?!

-É...talvez eu tenha exagerado...

-Oi meninas –Narcisa chegara.Mas ao contrário de sempre, ela não estava feliz, nem saltitante, mas tinha uma expressão de quem comera, e não gostara, ou melhor, comera e odiara.

-Nossa Narcisa! –Disse Lílian –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nunca fui tão mal num teste...já estou sentindo, deste ano não passa, vou ser reprovada. –O pior que Lílian achou, foi que Narcisa não tinha um pingo de sarcasmo na voz –Venham!Vamos para o lago!Preciso me suicidar!

Chegando no lago, Narcisa ficou se lamentando e ameçando se atirar na água para não ver o resultado dos NOM's.

Rafaela saiu com Taiki de mãos dadas.Lílian ficou observando o casal sair: de vez em quando trocavam um beijo ou um sussurro no ouvido.Ela olhou então para um dos quatro rapazes que se aproximavam agora e suspirou. Mas alguém chamou sua atenção

-Uma flor para outra flor! –Era Dereck Clarkson lhe oferecendo uma rosa.

* * *

Os marotos estavam agora, sob a sombra de uma árvore próxima á beira do lago.Tiago tirou um pomo de dentro do bolso e começou a brincar com ele.

-Onde conseguiu isto? -Perguntou Sirius

-Madame Hooch me emprestou!

-Te emprestou?Fala sério!

-Tá legal,eu afanei!

Tiago contionuou abrincar com o pomo, seus reflexos eram, sem dúvida, ótimos.Pedro observava boquiaberto.

-Estou entediado –Alegou Sirius

-Hum... –Fez Tiago –...preste atenção Almofadinhas, você vai gostar disso. –Disse o menino, e levantou-se rapidamente

Sirius olhou para o que Tiago se referia:

-Ah... –Fez ele –Ranhoso... –E levantou-se também

"Isso" era Snape, e Tiago acabara de alcançá-lo:

-Ei Ranhoso! –Disse Tiago –Gostou dos testes?

-Eu vi! –Sirius acabara de chegar –Ele tava com o nariz colado na folha, ela deve estar cheia de manchas de gordura! –Todos que estavam ao redor, riram.

Sanpe pegara sua varinha, mas Tiago fora mais rápido lançando um Expeliarmus.

-O que foi Ranhoso?Não ta afim de conversar?

Snape fez menção de ir pegar a varinha, mas levou um Impedimenta de Sirius.

-Poxa, Ranhoso!Se não quiser conversar, é só dizer!

Snape tentou azarar Tiago, mas sua varinha estava longe, então ele apenas chamou um jorro de palavrões

-Lave sua boca! –Disse Tiago frio –Limpar!

Montes de bolhas cor-de-rosa começaram a sair da boca de Snape, ele começara a sufocar

-Deixe ele em paz! –Era Lílian

Tiago levara a mão ao cabelo automaticamente

-Tudo bem, Evans? –Disse Tiago, seu tom de voz era mais agradável, mais grave e mais maduro

-Deixe ele em paz!Que foi que ele lhe fez?

-Bem, já faz um tempinho, mas eu não esqueço quem me aborrece, sabe?Foi quando ele nasceu e... –Várias pessoas riram

-Vco6e se acha engraçado, Potter!Mas não passa de um garoto tirano e arrogante.Deixe ele em paz!

-Deixo se você sair comigo!

-Sair com você? –Lílian tinha uma expressão incrédula –Sejamos francos, Potter!Você realmente acha que essa sua pergunta precisa ser respondida?

-Ah, vai!Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encosto um dedo no Ranhoso!

-A resposta é NÃO!

Enquanto isso, o Impedimenta ia perdendo o efeito, Snape pegara sua varinha, quando Sirius percebeu, já era tarde demais.Snape fez um corte um tanto profundo no rosto de Tiago, que agora tinha as vestes salpicadas de sangue.Mas Tiago não deixou barato, com um estalo, Snape estava erguido no ar, de cabeça para baixo, as vestes ao avesso.Muita gente riu.Lílian, que havia alterado sua expressão como se fosse sorrir, agora puxava sua própria varinha

-Deixe ele em paz! –Berrou ela

-Ah Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você! –Disse Tiago sério

-Então põe ele no chão!

-Seja feita a vossa vontade! –Disse o menino, que agora se dirigia a Snape –Você tem sorte que a Evans esteja aqui!

-Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim como ela para me ajudar! –Disse Snape

Lílian pestanejou:

-Tudo bem!No futuro, não me importarei!E eu lavaria as cuecas, se fosse você...Ranhoso! –Disse ela

-Peça desculpas a Evans! –Disse Tiago

-Não quero que _voc_ o obrigue a pedir desculpas! –Disse ela –Você é ao ruim quanto ele!

-Quê?!Eu nunca te chamei de...de...

-Assanhando os cabelos, só porque acha que é legal parecer que acaba de desmontar da vassoura.Azarando todos só porque é capaz.Para mim, Potter, você dá NÁUSEAS! –E saiu determinada

-O que há de errado com ela? –Disse Tiago tentando fazer parecer que aquela era uma pergunta sem real importância

-Cara, lendo nas entrelinhas, ela te acha metido! –Disse Sirius

-Certo... –Disse Tiago agora furioso –Certo!Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

-Tiago! –Remo finalmente falou –Já chega por hoje, ta legal?

Tiago olhou para Remo, como se pesasse o pedido

-Hoje é o seu dia de sorte, ranhoso!

* * *

Os NOM's estavam sendo bem divertidos na opinião de Lílian, principalmente os testes práticos, e era exatamente de um deles que ela acabara de sair e se encontrava agora com Rafaela e Narcisa

-A cada dia gosto mais dos NOM's! –Disse Lílian –E vocês?

-Concordo! –Disse Rafaela

-Não concordo! –Disse Narcisa –Estou longe de concordar!

-Estou adorando os testes práticos! –Disse Rafaela

-Estou odiando os testes práticos! –Disse Narcisa –Também estou morrendo de fome!

As três foram jantar.Dessa vez, foram para a mesa da Grifinória.Lílian ouviu Sirius comentar com Tiago que "A Velha-Insana-Gorducha" que o havia testado, agarrara suas bochechas, e quase o levara para casa, e Lílian fez uma careta "Caras convencidos!" pensou e soltou um suspiro longo.

* * *

Tiago e Sirius estavam na mesa da Grifinória discutindo as provas. Sirius comentava o seu desempenho:

-Eu, particularmente, gostei de todas as provas que tivemos até agora, apesar de que acho que errei uma questão de poções! –Dizia ele –Mas acho que consigo no mínimo um exepcional!

-Eu também! –Disse Tiago –Ei...imagina se nós déssemos uma demonstração da nossa animagia?Aposto como todos ficariam de boca aberta!

-É mesmo! –Disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto

-Hei!Eu estou brincando!Nem pense nisso!Tem idéia que com o que fizemos, infligimos umas trezentas leis do Ministério?

-E daí?

-Como assim "E daí?"!

-Nós tiraríamos a nota máxima!

-É!E logo em seguida, iríamos para Azkaban!

-Ah...seríamos presos, mas seríamos conhecidos como os guris de 13 anos que viraram animagos!Já pensou?Ser famoso?

-Sabe, existem outras maneiras melhores de se ficar famoso!

-É...tem razão!Poderíamos ser Ministros da Magia!

-Ah, não!Lá vem você de novo!Esquece cara!Eu vou ser auror!

-Ah, é!Me esqueci!Por que você insiste nisso?

-Eu já te disse que eu quero vingar a morte do meu pai.Ele foi morto por um comensal, e eu aprendi a odiá-los desde então...desde os meus cinco anos...

-É... os caras se acham donos do mundo...pensam que podem simplesmente sair matando pessoas por diversão!Gostaria de dar-lhes uma lição.Mas os aurores geralmente são perseguidos por eles.Se você for um, vão te marcar como fazem com os outros!

-Sirius, todos que estão contra eles serão marcados!É por isso que eu quero ser auror!Para estar preparado!

-É...às vezes também penso em ser um... só para poder liquidar a minha família de uma vez!

Tiago riu

-E como vai aquele seu lance de fugir de casa? –Perguntou ele

-Ah... foi pro brejo!

-Por quê?

-Andrômeda vai se casar!Não vou mais poder ficar na casa dela, é claro!Vou ter que esperar mais um ano!

-Hum...você pode ficar lá em casa!

-Hã?Não...sua mãe não vai querer mais um bagunceiro em casa! Você já deve dar bastante trabalho!Ela não vai gostar!

-Olha só quem fala!E que besteira!Pelo contrário!Mamãe adora você!Ela diz que queria que eu gostasse das receitas dela como você gosta!

-Você não gosta?

-Na verdade, eu odeio!Ela reclama, porque diz que eu só como a comida feita pelos elfos, e nunca a dela!Mas, francamente, só de lembrar daquele coquetel de laranja, abóbora e cenoura, já dá vontade de vomitar!

-Eu gosto!

-É por isso que ela te adora!Ela também queria que eu tivesse o seu cabelo!

-E quem não quer?Ainda mais com um cabelo como o seu!

-Tá, tá!Já chega!Meu cabelo é um assunto muito delicado!

-Coloca delicado nisso!

-Eu já disse que já chega!E aí...vai lá pra casa?

-Se sua mãe quiser, eu quero!

-Então está tudo certo!Cara!Vai ser muito legal!Já pensou nas férias?Você vai poder passar mais tempo com a Cascudinha!

-E eu vou me livrar do meu irmão!Era tudo que eu pedi na vida!

* * *

Era o último dia de aula.Lílian, Narcisa e Rafaela estavam no Salão Principal.

-Eu não acredito que os resultados dos NOM's só vão sair nas férias –Dizia Lílian

-Pelo menos eu não vou ficar de castigo nas férias! –Disse Narcisa

Naquele momento, chegou Dereck Clarkson e dirigiu-se a Lílian:

-Bom dia, minha flor! –Disse ele

-Ah...bom dia... –Respondeu Lílian um tanto encabulada

-Ah, Lílian, eu estive pensando...será que eu poderia falar com você... –Disse Dereck –A sós?

-Hã...claro!

Os dois saíram do Salão

-O que você acha que ele quer? –Perguntou Narcisa

-Cala a boca e espera pra descobrir! –Respondeu Rafaela

Depois de quinze, Lílian volta, de cabeça baixa, andando vagarosamente, pé ante pé.Ela senta-se ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Lily... –Disse Rafaela –Ta tudo bem?

Lílian levantou o rosto mostrando um sorriso para as amigas

-Estamos namorando!

Personagem a ser revelado futuramente (mais precisamente, no capítulo 20)

* * *

ATENÇÃO!IMPORTANTE!LEIAM!

N/A:Oi pessoal!Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de dizer que eu finalmente estou livre da semana de provas!(AMÉM!)Mas não se animem muito, pois a minha próxima semana, vai ser a semana da SACC, na qual eu, provavelmente, estarei ainda mais ocupada do que na semana de provas, mas eu vou dar um jeito de postar, igual como fiz essa semana!(Aliás, nem sei como!Sou muito ninja!)

É...vocês viram o asterisco sobre a Cascudinha?Bem, a única coisa que eu posso dizer sobre ela é...vai aparecer no capítulo 20(Dã!Eu já disse isso!) e ela é uma das coisas que o Tiaguito mais adora na vida dele!Eu tenho que admitir que é um dos meus personagens favoritos da história, apesar de parecer insignificante...vocês já devem ter uma breve idéia de quem é a Cascudinha, né?O Harry também vai gostar muito dela!Mas infelizmente, vocês vão ter que esperar até o capítulo 20, para conhecer esse ser fantástico chamado Cascudinha!

Bem, people, como vocês podem ver, eu já estou escrevendo (pra falar a verdade, já terminei) o rascunho do capítulo 20, e olha que o capítulo 20 é apenas o segundo capítulo da vida deles depois de Hogwarts, ou seja, essa fic vai ficar gigantesca!E eu tenho uma pequena preocupação sobre isso, eu não sei se vocês leitores vão ter paciência para agüentar até o final, então eu tive uma idéia, e quero pedir a opinião de vocês.Eu estava pensando em dividir a fic em duas:

1º parte-Vida em Hogwarts

2º parte-Vida depois de Hogwarts

Mas só vou fazer isso se vocês concordarem, então, por favor, deixem suas opiniões, pode ser como review ou por e-mail, só não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião, por favor!Ajude uma pobre escritora indecisa!

Meu

Ah, vou aproveitar para deixar um recado da minha irmã querida.É que, desde o começo, a fic iria ser dividida em duas partes, mas as duas partes seriam:

1º-Antes da morte de Tiago e Lílian

2º-Depois da morte de Tiago e Lílian

Pois é, eu não sei se já havia comentado isso com vocês, mas... se não, estou comentando agora:vamos escrever o sexto ano do Harry, mas vai ser um sexto ano em que o Harry vai descobrir todo o passado dos seus pais, vocês vão ver os personagens dessa fic, a Rafa, o Remo, o Taiki e até a Lia!Então se dividíssemos a 1º parte que estava programada, viraria uma trilogia.

POR FAVOR!Digam o que vocês preferem, não esqueçam!Eu estou arrancando todos os cabelos da minha cabeça com essa dúvida cruel!Por favor!Não me deixem ficar careca!

Conto com vocês!

Ah, eu também quero agradecer pelas reviews, e especialmente a Susana Snape pela dica!MUITO OBRIGADA, Susana!Já que eu sou nova no ffnet, não sabia que tinha isso de não aceitar reviwes anônimas, mas já consertei isso, muito obrigadinha!Beijão para todos vocês que acompanham a minha fic, e não se esqueçam de dar suas opiniões sobre aquilo, ta?E deixem reviews, please!Obrigadinha!!!

TitinhaPotter


	9. Se eu não fosse tão idiota!

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 9-Se eu não fosse tão idiota

Lílian estava deitada em sua cama, no seu quarto.Acabara de receber seus resultados dos NOM's, e estava felicíssima já que ganhara um "excepcional" em tudo, exceto em adivinhações.Mas o que a menina não sabia, é que havia alguém, também deitado em sua cama, porém muito triste, que pensava nela nesse exato momento.

* * *

Tiago também acabara de receber seus resultados dos NOM's, e apesar de ter tirado "excepcional" em tudo,o menino não parecia nem um pouco feliz.Tiago soubera através de Sirius, que Lílian estava namorando com "um tal" de Derek "O qual eu poderia espancar agora mesmo"pensava ele.Tiago não tinha dúvidas que a informação era verdadeira, pois havia sido passada pela maior fofoqueira de toda Hogwarts "Pelo menos pra isso a Narcisa serve!"pensou novamente."É...parece que pela primeira vez na vida, eu pisei na bola..."

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Tiago sempre pensara que, apesar de que seria difícil, ele conseguiria viver sem Lílian, "Afinal, ela era apenas mais uma garota no mundo, não pode ser tão complicado!", mas agora ele percebia o quanto estava redondamente enganado.

Every night I dream about you

Everything the day we said goodbye

Ele sonhava com aqueles olhos de esmeraldas todas as noites, outros dias, ele nem sequer conseguia dormir, passava várias noites em claro, imaginando como seriam as coisas se ele não tivesse sido tão idiota.

Tiago lembrava-se do sai em que tudo acabara, "Se é que realmente teve um começo!", já fazia um pouco mais de um ano, na final de quadribol... "Fui mesmo um grosso...ela não merecia..."

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

"O que está acontecendo comigo?Com certeza, é uma doença muito grave!Como eu posso culpar um ser tão perfeito como eu, de alguma coisa?Como eu cheguei a pensar coisas tão terríveis de mim mesmo?"

-Manhê!Cadê o termômetro?

"Sim, só posso estar com febre, e muito alta, por sinal!Ou então eu posso estar simplesmente eufórico por ter tido resultados tão bons!É!É isso!Tudo isso é culpa dos resultados!...Ou culpa do meu coração..."

Tiago falava sozinho, sonhava de olhos bem abertos, sofria todas as coisas que ele nunca imaginara sentir por um simples ser do sexo oposto... "Por que Lílian simplesmente não é como todas as outras garotas?Isso tornaria as coisas bem mais fáceis!Bem...talvez se ela fosse igual às outras, ela não seria ela, e conseqüentemente, seria apenas mais uma no meio da multidão...não gostaria dela, como eu gosto...".Agora, que o garoto se culpava por tudo o que estava acontecendo, batera a cabeça com tanta força no espelho da cama, que agora, além de dor-de-cotovelo, Tiago tinha era uma dor-de-cabeça.

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Baby, if I only knew

"Ahâ€eu faria qualquer coisa para ter _minha_ Lily de volta, ou pelo menos, que aquele... "Fulaninho" não a tivesse...mas agora é tarde...não há nada que eu possa fazer..."

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

Ele já tentara mais de uma vez, mas não conseguira.Ele teria que mudar seu jeito de ser, se quisesse ter no mínimo, a amizade de Lílian, e isso poderia significar perder toda a sua legião de fãs "Isso vai ser bem penoso!"

What Can I do

To get to you?

And find a way back to your heart

Mas se isso era necessário para conquistar a garota, então era isso que ele iria fazer.Ia ser complicado, mas dessa vez, Tiago não medirria esforços para consertar seus grandes erros.

I don't know how you got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

Como ela havia ficado tão perdidamente apaixonado, nem o próprio Tiago sabia, mas uma coisa era certa, seja lá como aconteceu, esse amor crescia calado, sofrendo, e a cada dia ele aumentava cada vez mais, e o menino estava começando a perder o controle.E era exatamente por isso, que Tiago resolvera mudar, porque não queria mais sofrer "As palavras 'sofrer' e 'Tiago Potter' não cabem na mesma frase!".

Cause your love is so amazing

Baby, you're the best thing in my life

"Eu devo muito à Lílian...à aparentemente tão correta monitora Evans, mas que, no fundo, eu sei que é tão sensível como qualquer outra pessoa, ou talvez ainda mais... aquela postura rígida é apenas uma máscara, onde por trás dela, a verdadeira Lílian Evans"

Let me prove my love is real

I make you feel the way I feel

"Eu só quero uma chance, só preciso de uma chance!É só o que eu quero!Uma chance pra mostrar a ela que a imagem pré-moldada que ela tem de mim está errada."

I promise I would give the world

If only you could tell me girl

"Eu faria qualquer coisa pra provar que gusto dela, mas ela também, não colabora!E faze-la colaborar, vai ser bem complicado!"

Give me one more chance to give my love to you

Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do

"Se ela me der uma última chance, eu sei que não vai haver erro! Estou certo de que nesse mundo, ninguém a ama mais do que eu, e estou pronto para prová-la disso!"

I'd turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

"Nem que eu tenha que implorar e suplicar, ficar de joelhos, qualquer coisa, menos perder essa chance!Estou decidido a mudar!E não desisto por nada nesse mundo!Lílian vai ser _minha_ e de ninguém mais!"

Toc toc toc 

-Quem é? –Disse o menino sem levantar-se da cama

-Sou eu querido!

-Ah, entra, mãe!

A senhora Potter entrou no quarto do filho e sentou-se delicadamente na beira da cama de Tiago.

-Não vem tomar café, querido?

-Não... não estou com fome...

-Você come tão pouco, meu filho...está tão magrinho...

-Ah, mãe, se dependesse de você, eu era uma bola!

A senhora Potter riu

-De qualquer maneira, Sirus veio aqui, ele queria falar com você, mas eu disse que você estava dormindo.

-O que ele queria?

-Não entendi muito bem...era algo sobre uma mudança...o cabelo dele estava tão bonito...

Tiago sentou-se na cama de um pulo

-Não fique assim, querido!Eu te amo mesmo com esse seu cabelinho sem jeito!Aliás, ele nem me parece tão mal agora de manhã!

-Não é isso, mãe!Apesar de eu não ser muito fã desses seus comentários!Que dia é hoje? –Perguntou o menino levantando-se e correndo quarto à fora e escada à baixo.

-23 de agosto, meu amor! –Disse Julianne indo atrás do menino –Não pule na escada, Tiago!

Mas Taigo já estava no hall e abria a porta de casa

-Aonde você vai, querido?

-Vou na casa do Sirius!

-Pra falar a verdade, Sirius mandou dizer que não está em casa!

-É eu sei!

-Então, como vai encontrá-lo querido?

-Não esquenta, mãe!Eu me viro!Tchau! –Tiago sapecou um beijinho na mãe e saiu elas crescem rápido... –Disse Julianne

Já fora dos enormes jardins da mansão dos Potter, Tiago tirou um o mapa do maroto do bolso

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! –E localizou Sirius no três vassouras –Como eu pensava!Malfeito feito!

* * *

-Sirius!

-Poxa, 'cê dorme, hein? –Disse Sirius

-Isso não vem ao caso agora!Pronto pra se mudar?

-Pode crer! –Disse Sirius –E Tiago, como vai aquela história da Evans?

-Ah, Almofadinhas... você está falando com um novo Pontas!

* * *

N/A:

Oiiiii!Nossa!Estou exausta!Acabei de chegar da SACC!Graças a Deus, tudo correu bem!(Espero tirar 10,0!)

Gostaram do capítulo?Eu achei ele particularmente meiguxo!Gostei mais ainda porque é do ponto de vista do Tiaguito!Ah...eu a-do-ro escrever songfics!No próximocapítulo, vocês vão conhecer o pesadelo da Lily(Não!Não é o Tiago, por incrível que pareça)...a professora de Adivinhações!!!

Er...queria agradecer pelos reviews, e pedir(de novo) que mandem suas opiniões sobre aquilo que eu falei, por favor!!!Eu imploro!Acho que vou dividir em três!Mas continuem mandando suas opiniões!Please!

Estou sem tempo (infelizmente, porque eu adoro) de escrever aquelas gigantescas N/A, então...

Xau amores!

TitinhaPotter


	10. O destino na palma das mãos

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 10-O destino na palma das mãos

As aulas do sexto ano de Lílian em Hogwarts já começaram e a menina estava particularmente feliz.Estava adorando o sexto ano e seu namoro com Derek estava indo muito bem.O único motivo para Lílian não estar 100 feliz, era que, neste exato momento, ela estava indo para a aula de adivinhações, a matéria que Lílian mais odiava.

Ao entrar na sala, Lílian já começara a sentir-se desconfortável, com todas aquelas velas e incensos acesos.A professora Luza Mahagtan, era branca como uma alma, seus cabelos era negros e intensamente cacheados, seus olhos claros cor-de-mel tão redondos, pareciam poder enxergar mais do que se era possível, e além de toda uma aparência um tanto fantasmagórica, a professora Mahagtan tinha uma "ligeira" preferência à população masculina da sala, principalmente por Sirius, por quem Lílian podia jurar que Luza mantinha uma paixonete aguda em segredo.Mas as suas preferências, não eram só em relação à Sirius, várias vezes, a professora já elogiara Remo por sua inteligêcia de uma maneira um tanto...descarada, e ela nunca esquecia também de desejar boa sorte à Tiago antes dos jogos de quadribol, de uma maneira bem...oferecida, às vezes até quando Pedro fazia desenhos na aula dela, ela elogiava da maneira que vocês já podem Sirius...bem, a professora só faltava morrer quando ele faltava alguma de suas aulas.

-Bom dia, meus queridos! –Disse a professora –Bom dia, Sirius! –Acrescentou sorrindo

-'Dia! –Respondeu o menino.A professora pareceu derreter-se por aquele disfarce de "bom dia".

-Hoje nós iremos ler o futuro que está descrito nas palmas das nossas mãos.É um estudo antigo, porém, muito preciso.Algum voluntário para que eu dê uma demonstração?

Nenhum braço foi erguido

-Ninguém?Bem, então...deixe-me ver... Srtª Evans, queira fazer este favor?

Lílian não podia ter se sentido pior, a menina levantou-se e caminhou pé ante pé até a mesa da professora

-Deixe ver suas mãos, querida! –Disse a professora Mahagtan

-Hum...vejamos...oh, querida!Que futuro tão...tão...nossa!Não acredito no que meus olhos me dizem!

-Ah, professora...o que seus olhos lhe dizem?

-Oh, querida!Veja!Essa é a linha do sucesso, aqui diz que a Srtª terá uma carreira incrível!Agora, esta é a linha do amor, oh!Essa diz que a Srtª sofreu muito por amor, mas não sofra mais, querida!Todas nós, mulheres já choramos por uma paixão um dia!Até eu! –Lílian pôde ouvir Tiago comentar com Sirius "Almofadinhas!Você andou fazendo a 'pobre' professora chorar!" –Aqui também diz que muito breve tudo estará como você sempre sonhou! Agora... –A professora Luza hesitou –...essa linha querida, é a linha da vida, essa é a linha mais complexa e complicada para se ler, possa ser que eu esteja errada, querida, mas se eu não me engano, a Srtª morrerá muito nova, e... a Srtª vê que nesse ponto, a linha da vida cruza com a linha do amor? –Lílian balançou a cabeça afirmativamente –Pois bem, querida, isso quer dizer que a Srtª morrerá por amor!Ah, querida!Um futuro magnífico!Realmente comovente!Uma coisa tão nobre!Morrer por amor!Realmente fantástico! –E Lílian ouviu Tiago comentar novamente com Sirius "Queria ver se ela também ia achar fantástico se descobrisse que _ela_ ia morrer cedo!"

Lílian finalmente sentiu a ficha cair, e fitou por um minuto a expressão sonhadora da professora à sua frente.Tiago, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha razão, como a notícia de que ela iria morrer cedo podia ser fantástica?Além de tudo, Lílian duvidava muito que um dia, chegasse a morrer por amor, já se decepcionara tanto...

-Pode sentar-se agora, querida!Muito obrigada!

Lílian voltou para a sua mesa, mas não prestou a mínima atenção na aula, estava ocupada demais, pensando no que a Professora dissera.

Ao final das aulas da manhã, Lílian correu e foi direto para o Salão Principal, procurar Rafaela.A amiga, como sempre, almoçava distraída

-Rafa! –Gritou Lílian e sentou ao lado dela

-Oi Lily!Tudo bom? –Perguntou Rafaela

-Bem... mais ou menos...

-É?Por que?O que aconteceu?

-Na verdade, ainda vai acontecer!

-Hã?!Então como você que...

-A professora Mahagtan leu a minha mão hoje!

-Ah! –Fez Rafaela –Ela também previu um trágico, porém "fantástico, querida"?

-Foi...

-Ai, Lily!E você acreditou?

-Mas... por que não?

-Lílian, essa professora é um fiasco!Só prediz coisas terríveis quando se trata de mulheres!

-Quê?

-É verdade!Ela nunca previu uma única coisa ruim pra um garoto!Principalmente se for bonito!Se for o Black, então!"Você irá viver num mar de rosas, querido" –Disse Rafaela, imitando a voz da professora na última frase

-Hã... eu sabia que ela tinha uma certa preferência pelos garotos, mas nunca tinha notado que o caso era tão grave!

-Pois é! –Disse Rafa num tom um tanto revoltado –Odeio essa professora!

Nesse momento, os marotos haviam acabado de entrar no Salão Principal, e passavam entre as mesas da Grifinória e Corvinal.Sirius parou, e dirigiu-se a Lílian:

-Hei, Evans!O seu namorado, o...Derek, né?Está se afogando no lago da Lula-Gigante! –Lílian não respondeu nada, apenas ficara imaginando se aquilo era verdade, ou apenas mais uma das brincadeiras sem um pingo de graça de Sirius, por isso, o garoto prosseguiu –O que está esperando aí, Evans? Vá salvá-lo!Morra por amor! –Sirius disse essa última frase num fingido drama, e Lílian não teve mais dúvidas, Sirius estava fazendo uma piada sobre a aula de adivinhação."Por Merlin!" pensou Lílian "Como alguém Pode ser tão imaturo quanto ele?"

Sirius, Pedro, e até Remo riram, Tiago, porém, para a surpresa de Lílian, continuou sério, e a menina podia até jurar que ele até havia lançado um olhar de censura para Sirius.

-Ora, não seja ridículo, Black! –Foi Rafaela quem se metera na briga –Quando você largar as chupetas, venha até nós, e quem sabe, poderemos ter uma conversa civilizada, como gente de verdade! –Rafa deixou Sirius de boca aberta.

-Não se meta aonde não é chamada, Ravenclaw! –Disse Sirius –A conversa ainda não chegou nas nuvens!

Taiki acabar de chegar no Salão:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou o menino

-Ah, claro! –Disse Sirius –Chang!Tem o dom de sempre chegar e estar pronto para apartar uma briga, e defender os fracos e oprimidos!Veio defender sua namoradinha indefesa, Taiki?

-Eu não sou indefesa, Black! –Gritou Rafaela

-Claro que não! –Disse Sirius sarcástico –É tão dependente da melhor amiga, que não quer que ela tenha outras amigas!

Os olhos de Rafaela ficaram marejados

-Se eu prefiro que a Lílian não se aproxime de alguém, é porque acredito que ela possa vir a ser prejudicada um dia! –Disse Rafaela com a voz embargada –Porque me importo com ela!Não porque dependo dela!

-Ah, é?Então...

-Pega leve, Sirius! –Lílian não acreditou em seus ouvidos, por isso, resolveu usar seus olhos.Mas eles acusaram a mesma coisa."O Potter deve estar com uma febre realmente alta!".Tiago mandara Sirius "pegar leve"? Aquilo era completamente improvável.

Sirius, na mesma hora, assumiu um ar arrogante e saiu de cabeça erguida com os outros marotos.Rafaela desatou a chorar(Ô novidade!), Taiki murmurou um "idiotas!", mas Lílian ainda estava um pouco confusa com tudo aquilo.

-Ah, Rafa!Não liga pra ele! –Foi o que achou de mais sensato para falar

Rafaela enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos

-Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você ter outras amigas, né Lily? –Perguntou ela

-Claro que sei, Rafa!Escuta, vamos dar uma volta no jardim?Vai fazer bem para todos nós! –Disse Lílian "Especialmente para mim!" pensou

* * *

Os marotos estavam na sala comunal.Tiago e Remo faziam seus deveres de casa, Pedro fingia fazer os dele, mas na verdade, estava desenhando alguma coisa parecida com um garoto loiro, alto, que tinha uma calda comprida e peluda, e caninos afiados, ao seu lado, um garoto franzino, com orelhas em pé e cinzas e um rabo comprido, fino, e sem pêlos, um outro garoto de cabelos negros rebeldes, de onde saíam o que pareciam os chifres de um cervo, e por último, um garoto de cabelos finos, mais compridos do que o normal, de onde saíam orelhinhas curtas e pretas, e um rabinho, também curto e preto.Sirius espalhara todo o seu material sobre a mesa, mas não abrira um único livro, sequer.Ele olhava para Tiago, parecendo concentrado.

-O que foi aquilo, Pontas? –Perguntou ele subitamente para a surpresa de Tiago

-Aquilo o quê?

-Aquele olhar de censura e aquele "pega leve"! –Disse Sirius.Remo e Pedro levantaram as cabeças também, aquilo ainda ia terminar em uma briga feia, Tiago e Sirius iam ficar com raiva um do outro, mas no outro dia, não agüentariam, e voltariam a ser melhores amigos, era sempre assim! Os dois pensavam.

Tiago, porém, reagiu de uma forma diferente das outras vezes, o que surpreendeu os outros três marotos.O menino deu um longo suspiro, e começou a falar:

-Sirius... –Disse ele, Sirius logo entendeu que aquilo era sério, Tiago nunca o chamava pelo nome, era sempre "Almofadinhas" –...não acha que a gente 'tá enchendo demais o saco da Evans?

Sirius ficou calado, parecendo refletir sobre a pergunta

-Então você acha que eu estou exagerando?

-Olha Sirius, você não concorda que já passou a nossa época de pegar briga com qualquer um que a gente encontra pela frente?

-Ah! –Fez Sirius fingindo ter caído a ficha –Engraçado, eu não lembro de você ter achado infantil, nós termos pendurado a Madame Nor-r-ra no candelabro ainda cedo!

-Sirius, é completamente diferente!

-Claro que é! –Disse Sirius com sarcásmo –Isso se trata da Evans!E tudo tem o nome "Lílian" ou "Evans"no meio, você já está babando!Tudo que envolve aquela garota parece fechar os seus olhos!

-Posso fazer uma pequena correção? –Disse Remo

-Cala a boca Aluado!Pontas, eu não tenho nada contra isso!Somos amigos, e se for preciso, nós vamos te ajudar!Só quero que você admita!Você sabe que eu odeio quando você tenta esconder alguma coisa de mim!O pior é que você é tão burro, que ainda não notou que eu sempre descubro!Não deve haver segredos entre nós, lembra?

Tiago levantou os olhos e encarou Sirius por um instante.Depois de algum tempo, um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto

-Você tem razão... –Disse ele –Sem segredos entre nós quatro!

* * *

N/A:

Oiiiiii!Nossa!Que acharam da atualização na sexta-feira ?(Dã!Não é grande coisa, eu sei...)Hoje minha semana foi (Graças a Deus), super folgada!AMÉM!ALELUIA!

Bem, eu adoro este capítulo!Fala sério, esse final ficou muito meiguxo!Os quatro marotos...se não fosse o desgraçado do Rabicho...

Mas...mudando de assunto...

Eu gostaria de agradecer por todos os reviews!Muuuuuuuito obrigadinha!Vocês não sabem como isso é estimulante para mim!Tipow... dá vontade de escrever, porque você sabe que tem gente te acompanhando e.... snif!É emocionante!(Ta legal, eu sou um pouquinho dramática...)

Enfim, obrigadão por todos os reviews!Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!O próximo, será ótimo para quem é fã do Sirius.Só que... tipow, o Sirius é bastante importante nele, mas...de uma maneira um tanto... irresponsável... vocês me entendem!Enfim, o nome do capítulo é: "O grande erro de Sirius"...vocês podem imaginar o que é, né?

Well, eu vou indo amores!

Xauzinhuuuu!

Titinha Potter


	11. O grande erro de Sirius

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 11-O grande erro de Sirius

O final do ano letivo já estava se aproximando, e os Marotos estavam na mesa da Grifinória tomando o café da manhã enquanto conversavam animadamente.Snape entrou no Salão Principal e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina.Sem dar explicações, Siurius levantou-se, e rumou à mesa da Sonserina.

-Pra onde ele foi? –Perguntou Pedro, mas não obteve resposta

Uns cinco minutos depois, Sirius voltou com um sorriso maroto no rosto

-Onde você foi? –Perguntou Tiago

-Fui na mesa da Sonserina!

-É, isso nós notamos! –Disse Remo –Mas, o que você foi fazer lá?

-Fui...falar com Narcisa!

-Sobre o quê? –Perguntou Pedro

-Hum, fui pedir pra que ela desse um recado meu à Andrômeda! –Era incrível como Sirius era convincente!

-Ah ta! –Fez Pedro

Depois de todas as aulas daquele dia, Tiago e Sirius chegavam na sala comunal da Grifinória e jogavam suas mochilas numa poltrona.

-Ok, Sirius! –Começou Tiago –Você não me engana!O que você foi falar com o Ranhoso, hoje de manhã?

-Na hora do café?

-Uhum!

-Se você acha que eu esconderia isso de você, se enganou, meu amigo!Não sou igual a você e Remo, que continuam com suas tentativas frustradas de tentar me esconder seus segredos!Não tem pra quê esconder isso de você!

-O que você fez, Sirius?

-Nada de mais!Eu só matei a curiosidade do Ranhoso!

-O que você disse pra ele?

-Ah...eu mandei ele ir no Salgueiro Lutador e abrir a passagem às 8:00h da noite!

-Você ficou louco?!Quer ser internado no St.Mungus?Hoje é dia de lua-cheia!

-Eu sei!Ele vai ter uma surpresinha interessante!

-Uma surpresa?!Ele vai morrer!

-Melhor para nós!

Sirius, você não ta entendendo!Se fosse só porque o Snape iria morrer, eu não estaria nem aí!Seria até um favor para mim!Mas é O Remo!Ele vai descobrir sobre o Remo!

-Relaxa!Ele morre antes!

-Sirius!Isso não é brincadeira!

Sirius sacudiu os ombros

-Temos que pará-lo! –Disse Tiago

-Temos nada!

-Temos sim, Sirius!Pelo Remo!E se você não vai, vou eu!

-Quem enlouqueceu foi você, cara!Entrar naquela casa em forma de gente é suicídio!

-Pois é!Mas mesmo assim, você mandou o Snape pra lá!

-Claro!Era a maneira mais rápida, mais prática e mais eficaz de nos livrar dele!

Tiago fez que não ouviu

-De que horas mandou ele ir, mesmo?

-8:00h!

-Ótimo! –Disse Tiago irônico –Já passaram cinco minutos!

-Snape!Pare! –Tiago acabara de chegar no Salgueiro Lutador e Snape estava entrando pela passagem

-Ah, Potter!O que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Snape

-Não importa o que eu estou fazendo aqui!Não entre nesse túnel!

-E é você quem vai me impedir, Potter? –E entrou no túnel

Tiago foi atrás dele, mas era tarde.

Snape avistara Remo no fim do túnel e gelara

-Snape!Volte!Corra! –Disse Tiago entre dentes tentando não chamar a atenção do amigo lobisomem

Snape virou-se para Tiago, branco suando frio, sua expressão era de pavor

-Ah, Potter!Agora eu entendo esse seu joguinho!

-Snape, não é hora para entender nada!Volte agora, antes que algo perigoso aconteça!

Mas era tarde.Remo avançou para cima de Snape, mas atingiu Tiago, que se jogara na sua frente.As unhas de Remo fizeram um corte fundo no braço direito de Tiago, que agora, tinha suas vestes completamente encharcadas de sangue

-Anda!Corre, Snape!Você quer morrer?

Snape desistiu de argumentar e saiu correndo, Tiago foi atrás dele, fechando o túnel.Os dois caíram na grama

-Potter! –Começou Snape –Agora eu entendo tudo!Você e seu amiguinho Black tramaram tudo isso!Mas agora, você amarelou!Mas foi tarde, Potter!Vocês serão expulsos!

-Snape!Você não entendeu nada! –Disse Tiago ainda sentado na grama, seu braço ainda sangrava muito –Eu não tenho nada a ver!

No Salão Principal, Lílian e Narcisa assistiam àquela cena abismadas.Narcisa pegou Lílian pela mão, e as duas saíram correndo para o Salgueiro.

-Snape!Potter!Podem começar a se explicar! –Disse Lílian que acabara de chegar com Narcisa

-Eu não devo satisfações a uma sangue-ruim! –Disse Snape

-Não chame a Evans de... –Mas Lílian fez sinal para que Tiago se calasse.

-Você deve satisfações a qualquer órgão da monitoria, e eu sou um deles!É meu dever ter conhecimento dessa situação... –E ela olhou para o braço de Tiago –...e parece que ela não está muito boa, não é?

Tiago contou toda a história para as duas.Lílian como sempre, ficou chocada, Narcisa mandou Tiago dar os parabéns à Sirius pela brilhante idéia, e ainda acrescentou um "Só podia ser da minha família...mesmo que seja um renegado!"

Mas Lílian mandou Narcisa chamar o professor Dumbledore e Sirius.

-Potter, -Começou Snape –Você não espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa sua estorinha, não é?

-Snape, acreditar ou não, não vem ao caso agora! –Disse Lílian –A decisão será do professor Dumbledore!Ele dirá como devemos prosseguir!

Dumbledore e Sirius chegaram logo com Narcisa.Lílian repetiu o que Tiago lhe contara, e Sirius confirmou.

-Sr.Black e Sr.Snape, venham comigo até o meu escriório! –Disse o professor Dumbledore –SrtªEvans e SrtªBlack, acompanhem o Sr.Potter até a enfermaria!

Ao chegar na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando lhe contaram o que acontcera

-Ah!Sr.Potter!O senhor ficou louco?Aonde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu ir naquele lugar?Em que poderia ajudar?

-Bom, eu ajudei, não foi?

-É verdade, mas olhe o que ganhou em troca: um fundo corte no braço!Terá que passar uma semana aqui!

-Uma semana?! –Protestou Tiago –Mas a senhora pode deixar meu braço em perfeitas condições em um dia!

-Eu sei, Sr.Potter!Mas se conheço o senhor, não me admiraria se o senhor se machucasse assim que saísse daqui, pegnado uma briga, enquanto deveria estar repousando!

-Mas...

-Nada de mais!O senhor precisa ficar uma semana, e é uma semana que o senhor ficará!

Tiago emburrou a cara

-SrtªBlack, SrtªEvans, podem ir, queridas!Avisem aos professores que o Sr.Potter não poderá ir às aulas durante essa semana, ok?

As duas saíram em silêncio

-Eu ainda não entendi essa história muito bem! –Disse Narcisa

-Eu entendi! –Disse Lílian –Só ainda não consigo acreditar!

-Ué, por que?

-Não sei... por que o Potter salvaria o snape?

-Hã, por que é o que faria qualquer pessoa em são consciência!

-Taí! –Disse Lílian –Taí o que eu não condsegui entender!

-O quê?

-Eu melembro melhor do que ninguém do dia em que eu conheci o Potter, e ele era a pessoa mais irresponsável desse mundo, e salvar a vida de um inimigo parecia a última coisa que ele faria na vida!

-Pois é Lily, mas o Tiago tinha 11 anos quando você o conheceu!Ele cresceu!E tinha que ter criado pelo menos, um pingo de juízo!

-Você acha?

-Bem, acho que isso foi provado com o incidente de hoje.Ah, lily!Anda!Vai dormir!Para de pensar bobagem!Ah, sim!O Derek disse que quer falar com você!

-Ah...acho que já sei o que é... –Lílian deu um suspiro longo

-Tá acontecendo algo de errado, Lily?

-Na verdade, Narcisa, eu nem sei o que está acontecendo!

N/A:

Nowssa!Aposto como vocês não esperavam uma atualização na quinta-feira, né?Acho que estou aprendendo a digitar mais rápido!(Que felicidade!))

Bem, obrigadinha por todos os reviews, mandando-os!Tipow...eu ainda não decidi como dividir a fic!Preciso de mais opiniões!Please help me!

É... pink uska, a música do capítulo 9, se chama "Back to your heart" de um grupo que já foi o auge da música americana os Backstreet Boys(hoje eles não fazem tanto sucesso!), eu AMO a maioria das músicas deles, e essa é uma das minhas favoritas junto a "As long as you love me", "The call" e "All I have to give" as quais eu recomendo a quem gosta de música pop.

Hã...o próximo capítulo também será uma songfic e...não posso dizer mais nada sobre ele, apenas que é um dos meus capítulos preferidos até agora!

Er...tenho que ir!Estou indo pro meu ensaio do teatro, e estou atrasada!

Kisses

Titinha Potter


	12. Simplesmente amor

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 9- Simplesmente amor

Nossos personagens principais já estão no sétimo ano.O último ano deles em Hogwarts, por isso, cada um está fazendo o melhor para que esse ano seja ótimo:Rafaela está tentado se ligar no mundo a sua volta, Narcisa está estudando, Pedro está fazendo regime, Remo está a cada dia, mais ocupado com a monitoria, Sirius treina quadribol oito horas por dia, Taiki também está ocupado com a monitoria.Tiago também está bastante ocupado com o quadribol, até porque ele agora, é o capitão da equipe da Grifinória.Lílian, bem, ela está estressada com NIEM's (que ainda vão demorar, mas que, segundo ela, é melhor prevenir), está ocupada com a monitoria e está preocupada porque seu relacionamento com Derek está indo de mal a pior.Mas a atual maior preocupação de Lílian é: onde andam seus pensamentos.Nos últimos tempos, ela andara pensando em coisas que ela sempre relutara em toda a sua vida.Um dia, ela surpreendeu-se consigo mesma a partir do que estava escrevendo em seu diário:

"Querido Diário,

Eu estou bastante atarefada este ano.Às vezes, paro, e penso se conseguirei levar uma vida assim até os exames.Rafa diz que eu não devia me preocupar tanto com os NIEM's, mas eu não consigo!

Mas a coisa que mais me preocupa, é um pensamento absurdo que eu venho tendo desde o ano passado, quando vi uma cena, que realmente, me chocou!

Bem, eu creio que você já deve estar cheio de ouvir minhas reclamações e birras em relação a Tiago Potter, mas o que eu tenho para dizer hoje, é bem diferente do de sempre.

Eu tenho que admitir que talvez (eu disse talvez) eu estivesse errada sobre meu conceito em relação a ele.Não em tudo, é claro!Ainda acho que ele se julga muito melhor do que os outros, e ainda não me esqueci das inúmeras coisas que ele já fez comigo!Mas...o que aconteceu, me mostrou um certo lado de Tiago, que eu nunca tinha visto antes...me mostrou o lado consciente dele, um lado humano!Coisa que eu sempre achei que ele nunca teria.Bem, o que aconteceu foi: Tiago salvou o Snape!Não vou te contar a história toda, porque é muito longa, e nem eu entendi direito!Mas eu nunca imaginei que Tiago tivesse a capacidade de ajudar um inimigo!Tá certo, é uma questão de consciência, mas aí é que tá!Tiago nunca teve consciência!...bem, talvez ele sempre tenha tido, mas eu não tive coragem de repensar meus conceitos, simplesmente por puro orgulho!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tá vendo?São pensamentos como esse que eu venho tendo!Que sempre me pareceram tão absurdos, mas que agora...fazem tanto sentido...

Eu sinceramente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!

Mas agora tenho que ir, ou chegarei atrasada na aula de Transfigurações, e isso é a última coisa que eu quero num ano de NIEM's!

Beijos

Lily"

Tiago também estava consideravelmente diferente do que sempre foi.Sirius alegava que ele estava sofrendo da síndrome que Remo e Rafaela sempre sofreram, a qual ele até batizou de: "Síndrome da voação".Os sintomas eram bastante claros: você tinha a síndrome quando você simplesmente voava! E era a única coisa que Tiago andava fazendo ultimamente (nos dois sentidos). O menino andava tropeçando no carpete, topando com tudo e com todos nos corredores...(inclusive com a Profª Minerva, da qual levou uns sermões por sequer ter pedido desculpas).Enfim, Tiago não prestava atenção a mais nada, a não ser: Lílian.Sim, o garoto havia tomado uma decisão.Seria sincero com ela.Mesmo que levasse um fora, um tapa, mesmo que passasse a maior vergonha da sua vida, ele resolvera dizer a Lílian a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, até porque este era seu último ano, sua última chance...

E lá estava ela...na mesa da Grifinória...tão linda como sempre... Narcisa estava com ela, Rafaela também, era agora ou nunca, tinha que falar com ela!Tinha que fazê-la ouvi-lo!

-Hã...Evans... –Como ela sempre o mandara chamá-la –Posso falar com você?

Lílian levantou os olhos e encarou-o."Não faria mal escutá-lo, ele até me chamou de Evans...talvez esteja tentando ser amigável" pensou.

-Se não demorar muito Potter... –Sim, resolvera falar com ele, mas também não daria o braço a torcer totalmente!

Os dois saíram do Salão Principal.

-Ah...Lílian...o que eu tenho que te falar agora, talvez não seja muito do seu agrado...talvez isso até ajude a sua raiva por mim crescer...ou quem sabe até você nunca mais queira sequer olhar para a minha cara...mas eu tenho que te dizer isso!Independentemente do que possa acontecer, ou do que você possa pensar...eu nunca saberia se nunca te dissesse...

-Pode dizer, Potter!Hoje eu estou de bom-humor!

-Certo...então Lílian...eu vim aqui para falar sobre...nós!

I'm not a perfect person

There are many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I'd never meant to do those things to you

-Nós? –Repetiu Lílian

-Eu sei que você deve estar pensando "Não existe 'nós', Potter!"Eu até concordo com você!Mas pode haver um dia, e é exatamente isso, que eu quero te dizer.Eu sei que não sou perfeito, e que eu te fiz muitas coisas que eu não queria ter feito, mas eu quero que você note que tudo que eu te fiz, apenas voltou pra mim, no mínimo três vezes pior.E eu quero te dizer que...eu não queria ter feito tudo aquilo com você...eu...quando fiz aquilo...não pensei em como você se sentiria, eu admito que só pensei em mim...mas agora, eu quero mudar isso!

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

-Eu quero que você saiba, Lílian, que eu encontrei uma razão para mudar quem eu sempre fui!Pra reverter esse quadro entre nós!

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I've hurt you

It's something I must leave with everyday

-Eu realmente sinto muito por ter te machucado, muito mesmo!E isso é algo pelo qual eu nunca irei me perdoar!Algo que por mais que eu não queira, será sempre um peso em minha consciência!

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I want you to hear

-E todas essas coisas que eu te fiz, se eu pudesse...voltaria no tempo, e as mudaria completamente!Eu não queria ser o que eu sou para você! Eu queria poder ser no mínimo, seu amigo...e estar com você, nas horas tristes e felizes...é por isso que eu quero que você me escute!

I'm not a perfect person

I'd never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

-Lílian, eu encontrei uma razão para te mostrar um lado meu que você não conhecia!Uma razão para tudo que eu faço!

Um silêncio súbito pairou sobre eles

-A razão,Lílian, é você!

Lílian ficou realmente paralisada com aquela frase.Tudo aquilo parecia ter-lhe derretido o coração completamente

-Então... o que me diz? –Disse Tiago

Mas a menina não sabia o que dizer.Ele realmente parecia arrependido, e o jeito como se rebaixara...mas Lílian já havia se machucado outras vezes, e tinha medo de se machucar de novo

-Tiago, eu... –Hesitou –...por favor, me dê tempo para pensar sobre isso!É uma decisão que eu não posso tomar assim...de repente!

-Tudo bem! –Disse ele –Eu entendo!Você tem todo o tempo do mundo!

* * *

À tardinha, Lílian estava indo para os jardins, quando alguém a surpreendera:

-Oi, meu amor!

-Ah, oi Derek! –Disse Lílian sem emoção

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não –Mentiu Lílian

-O que o Potter queria hoje de manhã?

-Hã...ele...ele...queria...minha...meu relatório de Transfigurações!

-Sei...sabe o que é engraçado?Eu vi o Potter fazendo o dele ontem à noite!

-É verdade!É que ele queria...checar algumas coisas, sabe?

-Sei...

O menino parou e encarou Lílian por um minuto

-Eu pareço tão idiota assim? –Disse ele

-Quê?!

-Lílian, quer me dizer o que o Potter queria _de verdade_?

-Eu já disse!

-Então quer dizer que você agora empresta seus relatórios ao Potter?Nossa, pra quem o odiava até que você está bem amiguinha dele, não acha?

-Não, é só que...

-Lílian, quero você longe dele!

I isso fizera Lílian se aborrecer, ninguém mandava na sua vida além dela mesma

-Escuta Derek, eu falo _com quem_ eu quiser, _quando_ eu quiser!Eu não dependo de você para tomar minhas próprias atitudes!

-Lílian!Eu sou seu namorado e acho que...

-Não venha e dizer o que achar!Se nosso namoro terá que ser assim, então não dará certo entre nós!

-Ah, é?Então acabou!

-"timo!

-"timo!

Lílian sentiu que acabar de tirar um enorme peso de sua cabeça, e ela achava que sabia porque.Só não sabia se estava preparada para o que estava por vir.

* * *

N/A:

Oie!!!

Eu A-M-O esse capítulo!ficou muito meigo, num ficou?O Tiaguito finalmente tomou coragem pra se declarar para a Lily!Que perfeituuuuu!

É...para quem quiser saber, a música desse capítulo, é "The reason" do Hoobastank (acho que vocês conhecem, eles se apresentaram no VMA desse ano junto do Yellow Card e do Maroon 5, que por sinal canta "This Love" que eu também adoro).Bem, "The reason" é a minha atual música preferida, e é completamente perfeita para essa situação da Lily e do Tiaguito! A letra dela é muito linda, né?AHHH!O amor é lindo!

Ah...não tive nenhum comentário...

Er...as meninas com quem eu falo no msn, aconteceu uma coisa terrível!Minha conta no hotmail foi desativada porque passei uma semana sem usa-la (achei um absurdo!UMA SEMANA!Minha semana de provas, por isso não cheguei nem perto do pc, aí o engraçadinho do hotmail desativa minha conta!Foi só UMA semana!) então, qualquer coisa, se o msn me acusar como usuário não-existente, don't worry!Eu vou resolver esse probleminha rapidinho!

So, that's it!

Mandem reviews, please!(Fiquei muuuito tliste por não ter tido nenhum review no último capítulo...)

Xauuuuu

Titinha Potter


	13. Incertezas de um futuro próximo

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 13-Incertezas de um futuro próximo

Esse ano, os alunos de Hogwarts teriam um baile de outono.A novidade era acolhida com tanto entusiasmo, que os alunos até esqueciam a fase difícil que o mundo da magia estava sofrendo na disputa do Lorde das Trevas pelo poder.Garotos cortejavam mocinhas para leva-las ao baile.As mais desinibidas escolhiam seu garoto e as mais desesperadas corriam atrás de um que até se assustava com elas.

Mas de fato, ainda haviam alunos preocupados com a realidade em que viviam.Sentados a mesa da Grifinória, Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro tomavam café da manhã.Remo lia o _Profeta Diário_ com uma expressão de tensão no rosto.

-Diz logo o que foi! –Disse Sirius

-Já está quase confirmada a presença de seguidores do Vocês-Sabem-Quem em Hogwarts –Sussurrou Remo com voz rouca –Já houveram dois ataques a alunos , não muito graves, mas com Cruciatus...e não há como ser alguém de fora...suspeitam de alguns alunos do 7º ano que vêm de famílias das trevas e são conhecidas pelo mau-caráter...não dá para acreditar!Aqui!

-Pois eu acho que para meus primos é bem possível! –Disse Sirius

-Sirius! –Reprimiu Remo –Eles não seriam capazes...

-Ora não! –Riu-se Sirius –Pois eu acho que nada é impossível, vindo de Bellatriz, ainda mais agora, com esse noivo imprestável!

-Esquece –Remo desistiu de detê-lo –Esse ano vamos prestar os NIEM's...já sabe para quê vai fazer?

-Não... –Disse Sirius –Mas ainda tem bastante tempo!

-Sei...e você Tiago?Tiago?!

-Oi? –Fez Tiago desligado que não estava nem aí para a conversa dos dois –Falou, Remo?

-O que você vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

-Justiça –Respondeu Tiago com seriedade –Vou ser auror!Para exterminar de vez todos esses comensais e pôr ordem nesse mundo!Preciso estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... –E voltou a olhar alguém de cabelos ruivos distraidamente.

Remo ia fazer a mesma pergunta a Pedro, mas este deu uma enorme mordida em uma rosca, e agora lutava para engoli-la sem se engasgar.

-E o que _voc_ vai fazer, Remo? –Perguntou Sirius

-Estudar...eu quero ir para Gringotes...se Gringotes me aceitar...

* * *

-Bom dia, Rafa! –Disse Lílian –Que aconteceu?

-Não foi nada... –Rafela tentou consertar-se

-Foi sim! –Disse Lílian –Ninguém chora por nada!Diz logo!Eu sou sua amiga e quero te ajudar!

-Obrigada Lily...minha família vem sendo alvo de vários ataques... já mataram meu tio Paul e sua mulher...e deixaram uma mensagem...dizendo que o próximo seria...o meu pai... –Rafela explodiu em lágrimas

-Se eu pudesse ajudar... –Começou Lílian pasma

-Ninguém pode fazer nada! –Disse Rafaela –Ninguém pode ajudar, porque ninguém está salvo agora...alunos de Hogwarts podem ser comensais! –Disse Rafa estendendo o Profeta a Lílian

Lílian devolveu-lhe o jornal chocada

-Tudo vai ficar bem...você tem Taiki...

Mas nessa hora, as feições de Rafaela mudaram completamente.Revelavam um pouco de amargura

-Não!Eu não tenho Taiki! –Ela praticamente gritou –Ele quase não aparece mais e quando aparece fica apenas alguns minutos comigo...ele diz que precisa estudar para os NIEM's e que eu sou a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, por isso quer estudar, ter um futuro e poder me merecer...tudo besteira, na minha opinião...ele não me ama mais...

Lílian não tinha mais palavras de consolo

-O que ele pretende fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

-Quer ser um dos doze assistentes do ministro...eu também...

-Rafa, ele vai ter que estudar muito mesmo! –Disse Lílian –É um cargo complicado...

Rafaela ficou em silêncio

-É...talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta...valeu Lily... –E sorriu –E as novidades?

Lílian não falou nada da "conversa" que tivera com Tiago.Sentia que ele estava mudado, não era mais tão arrogante.E ela continuara apaixonada por ele como sempre fora, e nunca admitira.Esperava que ele viesse atrás dela novamente, e aí sim, ela lhe responderia o que realmente sente, mas o orgulho de Tiago tinha medo de ser ferido outra vez.

* * *

Dia 31 de setembro, finalmente chegara o Baile de Outono.Essa era uma data esperada por quase todos...quase todos...

Tiago não esperava com tanto entusiasmo o dia de levar Louise McCracken e toda a sua antipatia ao baile.Tinha que admitir que a beleza da garota era indiscutível, e que até já pensara em levar essa "rolo" pra frente, mas atualmente, nada disso se passava na mente de Tiago atualmente.Naquela manhã, acordou cedo e foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, não desceu para o Salão Principal, e nem desceria, por que além de não estar com um pingo de fome, não estava afim de ver a cara de satisfação de Louise, nem de muito menos, ouvir todas as ameaças das garotas que pediram e imploraram para ir com ele, e ele negara.

Estava sozinho (o que era raro), talvez porque tivesse sido a primeira criatura a acordar no castelo.Olhava a lareira.Desejos ardiam como as chamas no seu coração.Terminar aquele último ano de Hogwarts mudaria tantas coisas na sua vida...De repente, prestar os NIEM's e se formar.Certamente também seria aprovado no teste de aparatação e entraria para o quartel general de aurores, vivendo para caçar Comensais da Morte, sem saber se no segundo seguinte ainda estaria vivo.Viver para exterminar alguém e não ter alguém por quem viver."Acabar com os Comensais é ajudar a todo mundo", tentava convencer-se, mas a verdade era que ajudar as pessoas nunca fora exatamente a sua praia.Viver vazio.Viver sozinho.Sim.A mudança que estava por vir e mais lhe assustava, era que ao terminar Hogwarts, ele nunca voltasse a ver Lílian.

Tiago teve que conter as lágrimas que teimavam a rolar pelo seu rosto porque nesse momento, passos vinham da escadaria."Já imaginou se alguém te ver assim?".Mas era Lílian que se assustou com a sua presença, tanto como ele com a dela.

-Bom dia... –Disse ela sem jeito

-Bom dia –Respondeu ele cabisbaixo, num tom quase inaudível devido a garganta seca.Por que será que ela também madrugara?

* * *

Tinha vontade de ficar ali sozinha com Tiago conversando sob a lux fraca da lareira, mas algo a impedia de ficar perto dele.Fugia.Fugia como quem foge da se tivesse medo de dar uma chance do coração ser feliz.

-Ridícula! –Murmurou Lílian para si mesma quando alcançou o jardim –Se tivesse ficado, ele teria insistido no assunto...tudo estaria resolvido!

Agora é que se completavam 6:00h da manhã.A brisa fria daquela manhã quase sem sol fez com que sentisse um arrepio e abraçasse o próprio corpo.Caminhou até um canteiro de flores coloridas e largou-se, sentada de joelhos entre elas, de frentes para os raios de sol que começavam a brotar.

"Não tenho muito tempo" pensou "O fim dos meus anos em Hogwarts significa o fim de alguns sonhos que eu pretendia realizar.Não posso deixar!As coisas aconteceram em vão durante esses 6 anos em que estudei magia?Não!Provas, estresse, tudo passou.Mas o conhecimento acumulado ainda está na minha mente, tenho que ser aprovada nos NIEM's!Pretendo ser uma boa profissonal no Ministério ou em qualquer outro canto!E o amor?Veio e foi-se?Não.O amor é eterno, não se apaga jamais!Então não amei?Poderia tentar me enganar dizendo que essa é a solução: ainda não sei o que é amor.Mas eu estaria mentido.A verdade é que eu amei sim, e ainda amo, e sei que amarei. Não posso deixar meu amor se perder..."

-Ah, Tiago... –Suspirou Lílian –O que o seu amor pode fazer por mim?Nem ao menos quebrar o seu orgulho?Então é tão fraco, que não pode lutar por mim...

-Fazer o que por você, Lily? –Era Rafaela –Sonhando acordada?

Rafaela sentou-se ao lado da amiga.Sua face lisa esboçava um sorriso terno e os olhos brilhantes tentavam esconder uma ponta de preocupação radiando alegria.Os cabelos das duas esvoaçavam ao vento daquele início de manhã, e por um minuto, Lílian sentiu que a amiga era um verdadeiro anjinho sem asas que fora colocado em sua vida para salva-la das dificuldades que encontraria.Rafaela sempre colocara Lílian em primeiro lugar, antes mesmo de se própria, e Lílian não sabia como recompensa-la por isso.As duas eram amigas há muito tempo, e uma conhecia a outra até mais do que a si mesma.

-E então... –Começou Rafaela -...posso saber no que está pensando?

-Sempre tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos...

-Certo, deixe adivinhar outra vez, você está pensando em um certo garoto extremamente bagunceiro, conhecido por todos no colégio, ótimo jogador de quadribol e que tem uma mania que você odeia de estar sempre desalinhando os cabelos, ou se você prefere resumir em uma só palavra:Tiago! Estou errada?

-Eu... –Lílian hesitou -...é...claro!De onde você tirou essa, Rafa?Eu estava pensando nos NIEM's! –Tratou de inventar

-Entendo... –Rafaela sabia muitíssimo bem que aquela era uma das mentiras mais cabeludas que Lílian já inventara na vida, mas preferiu não insistir –Anda estudando muito?

-É... –Disse Lílian ainda com olhar um tanto perdido

-Muito mesmo?

-Uhum...

-Pois não devia!

-Hã? –Lílian não entendeu

-Lily, durante toda a sua vida, você teve uma única preocupação, o seu estudo.Você sempre pensou na sua carreira, e na influência dela no seu futuro, mas...um futuro não é um bom futuro se você só tiver uma carreira, Lily, é preciso mais...Será que a carreira é mesmo tudo na vida de uma pessoa, Lílian?Eu acho que você pode simplesmente deixar que a pessoa que você ama vá embora enquanto você fica sozinha apenas com as lembranças e com os sonhos que não serão realizados?Lílian, é preciso lutar pelo que se quer!Por favor...me prometa que vai lutar por Tiago!

Lílian tinha os olhos ligeiramente marejados

-Prometo –Respondeu –E prometo que nós duas vamos ser muito felizes...amigas.

-Pra sempre! –Disse Rafaela

As duas se abraçaram em meio as flores e riam e choravam ao mesmo tempo, como se as incertezas acabassem mesmo...

Mas a noite renovava as incertezas e mágoas.Para uma Lílian sem par que tinha que se contentar em ver Tiago no baile acompanhando se Louise McCracken.Par um Tiago que sentia muito ao pensar que ela não se importava.Para um Sirius que via na escuridão, um destino sem rumo certo.Par um Remo que temia preconceitos e rejeições das pessoas que deveria enfrentar.Para um Pedro, sempre inseguro de seus talentos.Para uma Rafaela, que já não conseguia mais esconder a tristeza com um sorriso.Para um Taiki extremamente cansado de tanto estudo.Para uma Hogwarts onde crescia a tensão de um ataque a qualquer momento...

* * *

N/A: OOOOOiiiiii!

Bom, aí está outro capítulo para vocês!

Ah!Que bom que vocês adoraram o último capítulo!E muuuuito obrigada pelos reviews!MUITO OBRIGADINHAA!Adoro ver minha caixa de e-mail cheia de reviews!

Ah, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo também!Ele foi bem dramático, né?Eu sei, mas vocês sabem muito bem que a vida do Tiago e da Lílian não foi o que a gente pode chamar de mar de rosas, né mesmo?Pra falar a verdade, foi bem ruinzinha...(tadinhos deles...)

Bem, eu finalmente me decidi!A fic vai ser divida em três partes:

1º-Tiago e Lílian em Hogwarts

2º-Tiago e Lílian depois de Hogwarts

3º-O sexto ano do Harry (que eu já expliquei como vai ser)

Essa primeira parte, terá 18 capítulos.Já a segunda parte, que eu creio que será a maior das três, terá no mínimo 26 capítulos.E a terceira, eu ainda não faço a mínima idéia.

Well, espero que tenham gostado , please!

Beijinhuxxx

Titinha Potter


	14. São revelados os destinos

Além da Magia   
Capítulo 14- Revelam-se os destinos 

Lílian disfarçava o descontentamento com o par de Tiago conversando com Rafaela.Esta segurava na mão de Taiki mas fazia algum tempo que não trocavam uma palavra.As duas falavam sobre os últimos ataques do Lorde das Trevas.

Para esses três e os marotos aquela noite não significa nada.mas para outros alunos era motivo de felicidade E ainda haviam alunos com outros motivos.Olhos brilhantes na escuridão, morcegos, donos da noite esperavam pelo seu momento.Inesperadamente as estrelas e velas que iluminavam o Salão Principal se apagavam causando tumulto entre todos.Seu momento chegou.

No segundo seguinte, a marca negra brilhava no ar e gritos ecoavam por todos os lados.Era um ataque de comensais.Mas durou apenas uma fração de segundos e de repente, as luzes voltaram e a marca sumira.O tumulto aumentou

-Silêncio! –Pediu Dumbledore –Sem dúvida eram seguidores de Voldemort e o fenômeno foi muito estranho.Infelizmente, a festa não pode continuar.Mas o que importa é que todos estão bem.Todos para as suas casas!

Os alunos começaram a sair do salão.Dumbledore tinha um olhar de quem via algo mais do que aparentemente aconteceu.

-Pedro saiu para o banheiro e não sabe que devemos voltar para a Grifinória –Falou Sirius

-Vamos lá avisa-lo! –Disse Tiago despachando Louise

-Não!Não vão, não! –Era Rafaela, e estava ofegando

-Pronto! –Disse Tiago nervoso –O que deu em você?

-Pedro pode sobreviver a uma ida ao banheiro! –Disse Rafaela

-O que aconteceu, Rafaela?Explique-nos! –Disse Remo com toda a sua calma, tentando acalmar a situação

-Levaram Lily! –Disse ela sem rodeios

-Quê?! –Tiago, que antes não estava dando muita importância para o que Rafaela dizia, passou a sacudi-la pelos ombros –Como?Eu não vi nenhum comensal!Ela pode ter saído sem você ver!..._tem_ que ter saído sem você ver...

-Eu vi os comensais! –Disse Rafaela já chorando

-Um levou Lílian, o outro parou para falar conosco... –Falou Taiki

-Por que logo Lílian? –Tiago falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros –Por que logo ela?

-Não sabemos por que ela! –Disse Rafaela –Mas aquele cara de capa negra e olhos brilhantes jurou mata-la na floresta proibida se não conseguirmos salva-la sem nenhum adulto...

-E por que ele disse o lugar? –Argumentou Sirius –Os comensais querem nos pegar!

-E quem se importa? –Disse Tiago –Podem me pegar!Não me importo!Com tanto que não peguem Lílian...

E eles saíram em direção ao jardim.Lia Chang os seguiu até a porta do castelo mas parou desesperada

-Aonde eles pensam que vão?

-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! –Ouviram uma voz feminina vinda de uma sombra atrás da árvore ao chegarem na orla da floresta.

-Quem é? –Disse Rafaela.Todos empunharam a varinha –Mpstre seu rosto!

-Claro, _Rafinha!_Só para você desempinar esse seu nariz arrebitado! –Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Narcisa

-Você! –Disse Sirius –Eu sabia!Viu, Tiago?Eu te disse pra não duvidar da capacidade dessa daí!

-Pois é priminho odiado, Lucinho me ensinou o melhor caminho a seguir!E mamãe ficou orgulhosa! –Disse ela –E sua mãe também ficaria se...

-Nunca faria nada que pudesse agradar minha mãe! –Disse Sirius

-Você é pior do que eu imaginei! –Disse Rafaela a Narcisa –Onde está Lílian?Diga, sua falsa!

-Eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente... –Deliciou-se Narcisa –Mas você caiu como um patinho!Agora, não exterminarei só uma filha de trouxas, mas também, uma herdeira dos Ravenclaw, um dos Chang, um idiota mestiço, meu priminho odiado e ainda um Potter!Álias, um dos poucos que restaram né, Tiaguinho?Pottinho... –E soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.

Foi aí que saíram outros comensais de dentro da floresta, entre eles, Lúcio Malfoy, Bellatriz Black, seu noivo Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle e outro que usava a capa dos comensais para cobrir o rosto, provavelmente, não queria revelar sua identidade, mas que tinha um nariz de gancho inconfundível.

-E eu achei que você fosse menos burra! –Respondeu Rafaela –Não ao ponto de achar que poderia me vencer!

Narcisa apontou a varinha para Rafaela.Quem falou, foi Lúcio:

-Garota impertinente!Narcisa tem bastante inteligência!

-Claro que tem! –Disse Sirius –Se comparada com a sua, ela é invejável!

-Crucio! –Lestrange levou Sirius ao chão, fazendo o garoto se contorcer, seus cabelos estavam pela primeira vez na vida em desalinho

Sirius reuniu algumas forças, mesmo sendo poucas, e jogou um impedimenta em Lestrange

-Onde está sua educação, Lestrange? –Disse Sirius –Atacar o primo da sua noiva pode não causar boas impressões para a família dela!

-A impressão que sua família tem de mim, é bem melhor do que a quem ela tem de você!

Os dois se encaram ferozmente

-Se acham que vão nos vencer jogando limpo... –Começou Avery –...não sabem como estão enganados!

Taiki lançou um "Expeliarmus" nele, mas o comensal tinha bons reflexos e desviou.Mas Taiki, ao notar o mecanismo de defesa do outro, desviou o feitiço para Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam desprevenidos, e logo, os dois estavam desarmados.Antes que se fizesse qualquer outro comentário, Tiago avançou em Lúcio e os ataques de um ao outro os fizeram ir cada vez mais para dentro da floresta."Tenho que encontrar Lílian!" era a única coisa que se passava na mente de Tiago.Avery foi atrás dos dois, mas teve de enfrentar Taiki enquanto Lestrange duelava com Sirius.

Remo estava em frente ao comensal encapuzado de nariz enorme

-Aberração –Murmurou a voz conhecida do comensal

Remo engoliu um seco, mas não deixou-se çou a travar um duelo nobre, quase sempre levando o outro ao chão.Seguia de perto Rafaela, que procurava entrar na floresta atrás de Lílian contendo os ataques de Narcisa e Bellatriz.

-Desista Rafaela! –Gritava Narcisa eufórica

-É –Bellatriz reforçava as palavras da irmã –Entregue-se ao seu fim!Você não tem chance!Somos duas!

-Ai Merlin!O que uma dama tem que passar! –Disse Rafaela sarcástica –Duas contra mim?!Oh que medo! –Acrescentou com um sorriso irônico

-Já cansei de suas ironias! –Narcisa tinha a voz cheia de rancor –Todos te vêm como uma perfeição da raça humana, eu vejo a realidade: uma menina insuportável, riquinha e mimada!

-Ser rica não é ser mimada! –Disse Rafaela

Remo mantinha o duelo, mas preocupava-se por ter-se perdido de Tiago, Sirius e Taiki.Além do mais, Rafaela provocava demais as adversárias, e isso podia ser perigoso

-Narcisa, eu vou vigiar a sangue-ruim! –Disse Bellatriz –Potter e Lúcio já entraram fundo demais na floresta!Potter pode encontrá-la antes que eu chegue!

-Não! –Disse Narcisa –Não me deixe só

-Você dá conta da Ravenclaw! –Disse Bellatriz, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.Mas provavelmente, Tiago era mais perigoso do que Rafaela –Tome cuidado, Narcisa, ela está muito perto da outra! –E saiu

Rafaela voltou-se para uma Narcisa derrotada e pensou "Ótimo!Estou perto de Lílian!".

Remo também já havia esfolado seu oponente e dava uma chance para ele desistir.O comensal lançou um feitiço para o ar e fugiu.Remo não entendeu, mas voltou-se para Rafaela, que conjurava galhos para prender Narcisa.O garoto sentiu um brilho e tornou a olhar para o céu.Boquiaberto, viu no lugar da lua minguante daquela noite, uma redonda lua-cheia.

Rafaela, depois de atado bem Narcisa, foi chamar Remo, mas quando virou-se para o garoto, teve uma incrível surpresa.

Tiago, Sirius e Taiki estavam acabando de derrotar seus oponentes quando o grito de Rafaela ecoou na floresta.Taiki perdeu a noção de tudo asua volta e disparou na direção do grito.

-Estou indo Rafa! –Ofegava Taiki

-É um lobisomem! –Ouviram-na gritar

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam incrédulos e olharam para o céu, uma enorme lua cheia brilhava os três e alcançaram Rafaela e a criatura.

-Não o machuque, Rafaela! –Gritou Sirius –É o Remo!

-Isso mesmo! –Confirmou Tiago –É o Remo...ele é um lobisomem!

Chocada com a notícia, Rafaela baixou a varinha.Depois da luta contra Bellatriz e Narcisa, sentiu suas forças evaporarem.Quando o lobisomem tentou uma investida para cima dela, correu para a floresta.Já consciente de que não conseguiria salvar Lílian naquele estado, gritou:

-Tiago, vá na direção Oeste...Lílian está perto, vigiada por Bellatriz!

Taiki foi atrás de Rafaela.Tiago e Sirius ficaram na floresta

-Eu fico aqui –Disse Sirius –Posso dar conta de Lúcio, Narcisa Lestrange e Avery. –E deu uma pausa para respirar –Você vai para o Oeste tenho certeza de que pode se entender com Bellatriz.É você quem pode salvar Lílian agora, Tiago!

Rafaela corria sem olhar para trás.O lobisomem, Remo, vinha atrás dela, seguido por Taiki, que às vezes lançava um feitiço em suas costas para que Rafaela ganhasse mais tempo.

Os três saíam da floresta proibida e passavam pela frente do castelo, onde Lia ainda esperava chorando.A menina arregalou os olhos para o que via

-Um lobisomem –Murmurou pasma –Nunca pensei que fosse ver um deles um dia...Taiki! –E saiu a trás do irmão

Se aproximavam do lago da Lula-Gigante quando Taiki lançou faíscas no lobisomem, que o fez partir para cima dele.Rafaela parou na beira do lago

-Taiki!

-Impedimenta! –Lia lançara um feitiço no lobisomem, porém, este apenas cambaleou e parou olhando para ela

-Lia –Ofegou Taiki –Não faça nada...não o machuque...ele é nosso amigo!

-Você ficou doido? –Disse Lia

Mas o lobisomem avançou para Lia, e a ergueu do chão

-Ah!

-Solta ela! –Taiki apontou a varinha para o lobisomem –Solte minha irmã!

-Taiki, calma! –Falou Rafaela Lia olhava nos olhos castanhos brilhantes do lobisomem, que já não tinham mais aquela expressão de raiva, mas de medo e insegurança.

-Eu acho que sua irmã e Remo se entendem perfeitamente –Disse Rafaela, então o lobisomem colocou Lia no chão e fugiu na direção da floresta

Taiki olhou sério para Lia

-Não pode ser! –Sussurrou a menina levando as mãos aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto

-Alguém alterou o ciclo lunar –Suspirou Rafaela –Mas quem, além de Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Dumbledore sabem que Remo é um lobisomem?

Silêncio

Taiki e Rafaela se olharam.O garoto virou o corpo e deu um passo em sua direção, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, um feitiço atingiu a menina atirando-a no lago gelado

-Rafaela! –Gritou Taiki

Rafaela continuou afundando.Desmaiara.Tantos duelos foram demais para uma pessoa só.Taiki mergulhou para tira-la do lago

-Que lindo casal... –Disse Lúcio, quem atingira Rafaela.

Narcisa vinha logo atrás

-Cruc... –Começou Narcisa.

Mas ela e Lúcio não haviam notado que Lia estava lá, então a menina tomou a varinha dela com um expeliarmus e logo depois, a de Lúcio.

-Pestinha! –Narcisa ia na direção de Lia, quando sentiu uma varinha tocar suas costas

-Ora, mas vejam só quem escapou enquanto eu liquidava Avery e Lestrange! –Era Sirius –Hum...vou ter que castigar vocês por terem desobedecido –Disse ele sarcástico –Vão os dois _agora_ para o castelo!

Os dois largaram suas capas e entraram no castelo enquanto Taiki puxava Rafaela até a margem do lago

-Esses dois precisam ficar sozinhos –Disse Sirius a Lia –É melhor você voltar para o castelo, eu vou tentar ajudar Tiago...

-Como foi que...?...a lua?...Remo? –Indagou Lia desconcertada

-Ah...Snape era um dos comensais...ele sabia que Remo era...então alterou as fases da lua. –Silêncio –Hei!Vem comigo!Precisamos falar com Dumbledore!

Os dois saíram

Rafaela estava começando a acordar

-Rafa... –Começou Taiki –Eu pensei que...

-Shhh!Não pense nada...eu estou bem... –Disse ela –Acho que hoje ficou bem claro o destino que cada um escolheu...

-É verdade...e os nossos estarão para sempre entrelaçados...

-Sempre...

Um clarão rasgou o céu da Floresta Proibida

-Giants Kirópteros! –Disse Rafaela –Eu conheço...aterrorizam o Monte da Bloody Tower...

-Não pode ser... –Taiki olhou e entendeu seu olhar no mesmo instante

Lílian e Tiago correm perigo...

N/A:Oi!

Nooooossa!Esse capítulo ficou enooooorme!

Fala sério, o capítulo 13 é muito dramático, mas esse superou...o próximo, então...nossa!Não vou nem falar pra não estragar a surpresa!Se bem que pela deixa desse capítulo, vocês já podem ter alguma noção.

Bem, o próximo capítulo é definitivamente o meu capítulo preferido dessa primeira parte da fic...ah...(suspiro)não vou fazer mais nenhum comentário sobre ele porque...eu quero que vocês se emocionem como eu me emocionei escrevendo...dava vontade de chorar...

Bem, mas eu não estou nem um pouco triste agora.Por que?Bem, a minha apresentação de teatro foi dia 14, e Graças a Deus, saiu tudo lindamente lindo!Que felicidade!O Rei Leão...eu era uma hiena...Ed...aquela que não fala... só ri!Acho que a maioria de vocês já assistiram O Rei Leão, né?

Bem, por hoje é só!Apesar de estar morta de vontade de escrever uma daquelas gigantescas N/A's, estou (infelizmente) sem tempo, então...

Bye!

Não esqueçam de mandar reviews!

Beijuuus :

Titinha Potter


	15. Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor

Além da Magia   
Capítulo 15-Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor 

Tiago deixou Sirius para trás e foi procurar Lílian na direção qye Rafaela indicara.

Já fazia um certo tempo que ele andava num rumo um tanto incerto.Estava desesperado, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Lílian poderia estar, mas tinha que continuar procurando.Andava persistente, a respiração ofegante, o coração a mil batidas por segundo.A floresta estava escura, era definitivamente complicado de se enxergar ali, coberto de folhas e galhos, quase sem forças, a única coisa que o fazia seguir em frente, era o seu amor.

Depois de algum tempo andando pela floresta, Tiago avistou uma luz fraca e tênue, sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais, "Uma luz dessas em meio a uma floresta não pode ser normal" pensou e começou a correr em direção àquela luz.Uma chama de esperança acendera em seu coração, seguia cada vez mais rápido, até que avistou uma plataforma luminosa, que ele acreditava ter sido conjurada.Sentiu um sorriso esboçar em seu rosto, apesar da angústia.Agora não havia erro, Lílian tinha que estar ali, logo ele a acharia, e a levaria de volta para o castelo.Tiago ia avançando para a plataforma, mas hesitou por um segundo.Estava fácil demais, olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém, então foi andando cautelosamente em direção à entrada da plataforma.Passou por uma porta particularmente estreita, e já ia correndo quando ouviu alguém chamar:

-Aonde pensa que vai, Potter? –Era Bellatriz

Tiago virou-se agilmente, a varinha já em punho.Seu olhar encontrou o de Bellatriz.Ela tinha uma expressão ligeiramente divertida, seus olhos brilhavam de malícia.

-Chegou muito longe, _Tiaguinho_ –Disse ela –Pena que tenha que acabar aqui!

Tiago não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar furioso a Bellatriz.

-Desista, Potter!Renda-se!

--Nunca!-Disse Tiago

-Ora, vamos!Você realmente acha que tem alguma chance contra mim?Esqueça, Potter!Desista!E a sua morte vai ser bem menos dolorosa!

-Não me renderei!

-Garoto burro!Prefere lutar do que ferir seu orgulho, é?Pois bem, seja feita a vossa vontade!O matarei com honra!

-Veremos! –Respondeu Tiago

-Crucio! –Gritou Bellatriz

-Impedimenta!

Bellatriz pareceu tropeçar para trás, mas logo pôs-se em pé novamente e empunhara sua varinha, mas Tiago fora mais rápido:

-Expeliarmos!

Bellatriz foi arremessada contra a parede, e sua varinha voou da sua mão.Por um segundo, Tiago pensou ter se saído vitorioso, mas Bellatriz ergueu-se de pé novamente.Os olhos dela cintilaram de fúria, seu rosto atingira um tom vermelho vivo, sua expressão era a pior possível.

-A mamãe nunca te ensinou a brincar com fogo, Tiaguinho?Você não vai desobedece-la, vai?!

"Mas ela não pode fazer nada sem a varinha" pensou Tiago, mas se enganara.Bellatriz ergueu o pulso "Pruságelos" falou, e estalou os dedos.Tiago caiu para trás, perdera as forças subitamente.Batera a cabeça na parede e agora via tudo girar.Não sabia que haviam magias negras que funcionavam mesmo sem o usa da varinha, mas sabia que se Bellatriz as dominava, Lílian não devia estar num bom estado.A cabeça doía, mas, com esforço, ergueu-se sobre os joelhos trêmulos e apontou a varinha para Bellatriz, que olhava-o sem conter a dmiração por tão rápida recuperação.Ela não acreditou no que o poder que o ssentimentos de Tiago exerciam sobre os atos do garoto.NA verdade, nem el podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo por amor

-Imperius! –Berrara Bellatriz que recuperara a varinha

Tiago mal se recuperara, entrou em transe sentindo um frio correr todo o seu corpo e uma calma tranqüilizante invadi-lhe a mente.

-Agora... –Bellatriz respirou fundo –...entregue-me sua varinha!

"Por que?Por que devo entregar minha varinha?Se entregar minha varinha, não ficarei desarmado?" as perguntas ecoaram na cabeça de Tiago sobre o feitiço.O menino agia como se aquela voz fosse a sua consciência.

-Vem aqui, Potter... –Mas era Bellatriz quem estava indo até ele, assombrada com o controle que Tiago tinha de si –Entregue-me a varinha...e assim, tudo ficará bem...

"Devo entregar minha varinha", Tiago voltava a pensar "Entrego a varinha para o meu próprio bem...mas desde quando se dá a varinha a alguém sem ter feito nada?Por que?Não estou atrás de algo importante?Não vou precisar da minha varinha para isso?..."

-Potter... –A voz de Bellatriz tremia –...a varinha...

Ela tocou a mão de Tiago que segurava a varinha.O garoto arregalou os olhos e deu um soco que lançou Bellatriz contra a parede cobrindo o rosto com as mãos

-Seu maníaco!Eu sou uma mulher!

-Das mais desonestas! –Disse Tiago –Suas maldições imperdoáveis não podem me vencer!Petrificus Totalus!

Bellatriz endureceu e caiu no chão sem mover um só músculo

-Você mereceu... –Suspirou ele conjurando fendas de ferro que a prendiam no chão.

Tiago olhou em volta.Estava num hall desocupado, talvez, próprio para um duelo.Haviam duas portas.Uma delas estava entreaberta, dava para um lugar escuro.Não dava para enxergar quase nada a não ser grades prateadas que pareciam conter criaturas que Tiago na sabia distinguir.Desejou que Lílian não estivesse um pouco de otimismo, dirigiu-se a outra sala.

Mão na maçaneta...porta abrindo...luz na sala...uma garota ruiva desfalecida no chão

-Lílian! –Tiago correu para a garota

Nenhum movimento dela em resposta.Tiago fechou os olhos, tomou a mão de Lílian e ponderou.Seus últimos momentos passaram por sua mente, e foi quando ele percebeu: "Não venci Bellatriz por acaso...e nem sozinho.Não se resiste aos encantamentos que recebi normalmente.Foi você.Você estava comigo, porque eu estava lá por você.A sua alma me acompanhou a cada passo para me salvar.E então você tem que estar viva.Você é uma garota extraordinária!Foi por isso que Você-Sabe-Quem a escolheu para a vítima da noite.Ele as escolhe a dedo, não deixa que os outros façam isso por ele...e algo em você o fez te escolher...assim como me fez te escolher também..."

-Lílian!...você é admirável...lute pela sua a vida e essa não será a última vez!

Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta.Assustou-se com o que via e lembrou-se do ocorrido.Fazendo força na mão de Tiago, pôs-se sentada

-Por que?! –Mas a sua cabeça doeu e ela baixou os olhos –Por que você?E não Rafaela...

Tiago podia ter respondido exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, mas estava mudo de admiração e ela não compreendia sua mudez.

-Tiago... –Disse aflita –...eu vi a escuridão...

Tiago caiu em si

-Vamos embora rápido!

-Eu vi o inacreditável...

-Lílian...tenho idéia do que possa ter visto e terei prazer de ouvi-la no castelo, sob proteção de Dumbledore...Chegaram ao hall e Tiago não viu Bellatriz.Pior, viu que as grades brilhantes na outra sala haviam sumido e agora alguma coisa se movia vagarosamente saindo da escuridão.E era grande.

Tiago engoliu um seco, mas era apenas uma criatura, ele daria um jeito

-Lílian, vá reto para o leste e correr?

-Vou tentar...mas por que?

-Vá...estarei logo atrás...estarei bem

-Venha comigo...no que está pensando?

-Não fique aqui nem mais um !

Lílian disparou em direção ao castelo.A criatura precipitou-se para fora da sala e derrubou Tiago no chão, vasculhando atrás da garota e abriu as enormes asas para levantar vôo.

-Meus olhos devem estar enganados! –Murmurou Tiago –Se isso for um Giant Kiróptero, só conto com minha rapidez...

E saiu correndo também.Via Lílian cambalear mais na frente e rezava para ela agüentar.O monstro vasculhava do céu, e quando a viu, a menina levou uma queda.A criatura mergulhou à floresta e só então Lílian percebeu que era perseguida, entrou em pânico e viu que não conseguia levantar.

-Corra, Lílian! –Disse Tiago –Você está na saída da floresta!Você consegue!

-Socorro, Tiago! –Berrou ela fechando os olhos

Quando Lílian sentiu uma enorme baforada do monstro bem em suas costas, achou que fosse seu fim, mas no segundo seguinte, viu-se erguida do chão e sentiu algo pulsar forte ao lado de sua cabeça.Abriu os olhos e viu que eram as batidas do coração de Tiago que corria, levando-a nos braços para fora da floresta.Por um segundo, sentiu-se a menina mais feliz do mundo e ainda pôde ouvir os gritos de Rafaela e Taiki ao longe, antes de desmaiar outra vez.

Ainda deitada no chão, ouviu a voz de Tiago

-Lílian...abre os olhos, por favor, Lily...

A menina abriu os olhos lentamente

-Tá viva! –Tiago, que estava debruçado sobre ela, puxou e abraçou-a com toda a sua força

Lílian assustou-se com essa reação, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Rafaela também avançou para cima dela dando-lhe um abraço, enquanto Taiki falava eufórico:

-Você ta legal?Vamos te levar para a ala hospitalar

-Vão chamar Madame Pomfrey –Pediu Tiago –Eu fico aqui com ela

-Certo –Disseram os dois indo em direção ao castelo

Tiago voltou-se para Lílian, que ficou desconcertada

-O que aconteceu co aquela coisa? –Perguntou ela olhando para chão.Ainda sentia a respiração ofegante dele

-Era um Giant Kiróptero –Explicou Tiago –Existem muitos no monte da Bloody Tower, próximo a Godric's Hollow, tivemos sorte de Rafaela tê-lo reconhecido de longe e saber que eles têm pavor a alho.Ela providenciou um colar deles, e conseguiu, com Taiki, passa-lo pelo pescoço do bicho...ele explodiu n hora...nunca pensei que fosse ver um desses na vida, são criaturas amaldiçoadas...quase agouros para alguns...

-Narcisa! –Falou Lílian nervosa –Vocês viram?Viram os...alunos?

-Os comensais –Tiago assentiu com a cabeça

-Tiago eu... –Lílian olhou-o profundamente –Eu nunca pensei...que você faria por mim...o que fez hoje...

-Lílian, você tem que saber...

-Deixe-me terminar!Isso que você fez...eu não terei como recompensar nunca...obrigada...mas isso simplesmente não basta...

A boca de Tiago estava levemente escancarada

-Eu não fiz nada...

-Você arriscou sua vida para salvar a minha!Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui agora!...e se não fosse por mim, sua vida não teria estado por um triz...

-Eu lutei para salvar minha vida, também –Falou Tiago segurando-a pelos ombros –Porque você tem meu coração...se você morresse, e só teria uma semi-vida... –O menino estava vermelho como um tomate, e nem ele pröprio, se reconhecia

Lílian não pôde deixar de sorrir

-Você pode não saber...mas tem meu coração também.Sempre teve...sempre terá –Falava com os olhos fechados –Tocou gentilmente o rosto de Tiago –Fico te devendo a vida...

Tiago abraçou-a pela cintura e aproximou o rosto do dela exatamente como fizera a seis anos, quando os dois eram apenas dois alunos do primeiro ano, apaixonados, e sem saber dizer.Só que ela não arregalou os olhos como na primeira vez, apenas deixou que seus lábios se encaixassem como duas delicadas peças de um quebra-cabeça, e que aquele beijo os embalassem.

Quando se afastaram, abriram os olhos,sorriram, e voltaram a se aproximar...

-Potter!Evans! –Era Madame Pomfrey –O que aconteceu?

Tiago e Lílian se afastarm rapidamente e acompanharam a enfermeira até a ala hospitalar.Quando Dumbledore chegou, Tiago, Sirius e Taikise encarregaram de explicar o ocorrido enquanto Rafaela amparava Lílian

-Enetndo –Disse Dumbledore –Remo já foi resgatado,e estábem...

-É!Bem mal! –Disse Sirius –Graças ao desgraçado e seboso Snape, a "mina" dele descobriu a tragédia...

-Tenho certeza que se a garota tiver alma e sentimentos verdadeiros, não se importará –Disse Dumbledore sorrindo para Taiki –E tem.Quanto aos comensais...eles terão que terminar Hogwarts...

-O quê?! –Disse Tiago

-Acredito na palavra de vocês, mas o ministério, não.E se eles quiserem seguir essa carreira, prestar os NIEM's não fará diferença.

Os três se entreolharam.Infelizmente, ele tinha razão.

N/A:Oiiiii

Eu AMO esse capítulo!Desparadamente o melhor da fic, na minha opinião.Ah...amei escrevê-lo, apesar da minha irmã ter escrito praticamente sozinha (ela diz que eu encho muita lingüiça, e tem que ser mais objetivo na ação...)Mas de qualquer jeito, desculpem por só ter atualizado no domingo, mas esse capítulo é particularmente grande.Desculpem também, porque eu sei que matei muitos de curiosidade, mas...

Bom, o próximo capítulo será bem mais tranqüilo, apesar de ser os NIEM's...e acho que daqui pro final da primeira parte...vai ser uma maré calma...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem reviews, por favorzinho!

Beijos Beijinhos Beijões

Titinha Potter


	16. NIEM's

Além da Magia  
Capítulo 16-NIEM's 

O fim do ano letivo se aproximava, e com ele, os exames de NIEM's.E era exatamente por esse motivo, que Lílian se encontrava na biblioteca neste exato momento, estudando arduamente para os testes.A menina tentava decorar os ingredientes de uma poção do esquecimento, quando alguém veio por trás dela e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

-Quem é? –Perguntou o alguém

-Não sei, Tiago! –Disse Lílian tirando as mãos do namorado dos seus olhos e sorrindo

-Ah, não!Assim não tem graça, Lílian!você não podia sequer fingir que não sabia quem era? –Disse o garoto que já sentara em frente a ela e agora sorria _aquele_ sorriso.

-Hum...vou tentar da próxima vez –Disse ela divertida –O que estava fazendo? –Perguntou mudando de assunto

-Eu?!Er...estudando...

-Estudando?!Você?!

-É claro!Não quero ser reprovado!

-Sério?Há uma semana atrás, você pensava bem diferente disso...

-Não...é porque...

-Tiago, você tem dezessete anos!Não acha que já é um pouquinho velhinho para continuar visitando a cozinha, com seus horários irregulares de refeição? –Tiago abriu a boca, mas ela continuou –E que esse horário irregular pode atrapalhar profundamente seu sistema imunológico E que você...

-Tá certo!Tá certo!Já entendi, Srtª Enciclopédia Ambulante!Mas como você sabe que eu fui...ah, deixa pra lá...mas isso é uma boa ação para os elfos!Eles adoram!

-Aham, claro! –Disse Lílian rindo da expressão de Tiago tentando se justificar –Mas, tudo bem!Agora, me pergunta poções!

-Não...não estou afim de te perguntar poções!

-Então, o que você está "afim" de fazer?

-Estou afim de largar os livros!

-Você sequer já pegou num?

-Estou falando de você!

-Ah, Tiago, é incrível como sua concordância verbal é terrível!

-Ah, vai Lily, você entendeu!Larga os livros!Vamos dar uma volta!

-Mas os NIEM's são segunda-feira!

-É, eu sei!Mas até os psicólogos recomendam largar os livros na véspera da rpova! –Tiago recolhia os livros de Lílian que lutava inutilmente contra o ato do garoto –Você quer ficar estressada?Quem se estressa não passa nos NIEM's!

-Tá legal!Eu desisto!Não dá para discutir com você!

-"timo! –Disse Tiago –Agora, vem cá!

O garoto puxou-a pelo braço e seguiu por um corredor que ela não conhecia

-Aonde estamos indo? –Perguntou Lílian

-Você vai ver!

-Não é nenhum lugar proibido, é?

-Nossa, por que você me acha tão...fora da lei?

-Ora, você sempre disse!"Eu adoro quebrar regras!"

-Hei!Eu não quebro regras, apenas...as ignoro!Só isso!

-Por isso que é bom sempre estar prevenida, quando o assunto é você!

-Ham, sei!-O menino parou e voltou-se para encara-la –Sabe guardar um segredo?

-O que você está aprontando?

-Sabe? –Ele insistiu

Os olhos dele ameaçavam identificar um mentira através do olhar dela.Olhar naqueles olhos era atualmente, o passatempo preferido de Lílian, aquele olhar profundo que lhe tenta arrancar verdades e que a alucinam.

-Claro que sei! –Respondeu convicta

-Então... –Falou Tiago tirando a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto do bolso interno das vestes –...você não deve contar a ninguém sobre o que vai acontecer a partir daqui –Então passou o braço por seus ombros aproximando-a com a mão do mapa e cobriu-os com a capa

-O que é isso, Tiago _Potter_?!

-Segure a capa para ficarmos cobertos –Mandou Tiago –Estamos invisíveis.Agora...juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!

O mapa da escola começou a surgir diante dos olhos de Lílian fazendo seu queixo cair.

-Eu não ia me arriscar com você –Disse Tiago sorrindo para ela

-É...você tem um kit "Fuja do Filch", e nunca me contou!

-Tem muita coisa que eu não te contei, mas farei questão de contar! –Disse ele, e olhou o mapa –Ninguém no caminho...vamos nessa!

Ele empurrou Lílian contra a parede ao lado.A menina teve um susto, mas ao invés de bater com as costas nela, passou direto caindo no chão de outro corredor.Tiago logo apareceu lá também.

-Onde estamos? –Perguntou Lílian

-Numa sala secreta! –Disse Tiago

-É, isso eu notei! –Disse Lílian levantando-se

-Vem!É por aqui! –Disse Tiago, e Lílian já estav sendo arrastada pelo namorado novamente.

-Quer dizer que ainda não chegamos?

-Não.A sala mesmo, é ali! –Tiago apontou para um quadro em frente aos dois

-E agora? –Perguntou Lílian examinando o quadro

Tinha uma mulher vestida de azul turquesa.Seus cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos, incrivelmente brilhantes e da mesma cor do vestido, encaravam Lílian, a mulher sorriu.Lílian ia sorris de volta, quando Tiago a puxou para si, e deu-lhe um beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego completamente.Depois de ter sido solta por ele, ainda recuperando o fôlego, e tentando processar aquela seqüência de ações, Lílian viu o sorriso da mulher se abrir ainda mais, e podia até jurar que ouviu-a dizer um "finalmente!" divertido, logo, o quadro girou para a frente, e eles entraram por um buraco na parede

-Ok... –Começou Lílian –Você pode, por favor, me explicar?

-Claro! –Disse Tiago que tinha um sorriso, sem exagero nenhum, de orelha a orelha –Aquela mulher te lembra alguém?

-Acho que... –Começou Lílian, mesmo sem saber aonde tudo isso ia parar.Aquela mulher lembrava alguém.Lílian notara isso na primeira vez que fora encarada pelo quadro, só não lembrava quem era.Então lhe veio à cabeça –É claro!Lembra sim!Lembra Rafaela! –É verdade, Rafaela a encarara com aqueles mesmos olhos sempre que lhe dava uma boa notícia.

-Exatamente, Lily!E...sabe onde estamos?

-Numa sala secreta? –arriscou Lílian

-Sim...hã...estamos numa sala secreta, mas...onde fica essa sala secreta?

-Como eu vou saber?

-Lily!Estamos na torre da Corvinal!Agora você já sabe quem é a mulher do quadro?

-Hã...Rowena ela abriu o quadro?Quer dizer...nós não fizemos nada, sequer pedimos!

-Você é quem pensa! –Disse Tiago novamente com aquele sorriso bem "Tiago Potter" e enorme –O que você acha que foi aquele beijo?

-Um sinal de sua falta de juízo?!Logo na frente de uma das fundadoras do colégio!Onde estava com a cabeça?

-Não, Lily! –Disse ele rindo mais ainda –Era a "senha"!

-Quê?!Quando você descobriu isso?

-Quando vim com os garotos!

-Como?!Quando você...quê?!

-Não! –Tiago agora ria muito da expressão de Lílian –Não é isso!Nós não conseguimos entrar!Só descobrimos _como _entrar!Sirius até tentou entrar beijando o quadro, mas...não deu muito certo...

-Mas que "senha", hein?

-Ah, é!Rowena já tem essa fama...você não sabe o que diz a lenda, sabe?

-Não...

-Bem, a lenda diz que Rowena teve um grande amor na vida dela, ninguém sabe exatamente quem foi, dizem as más línguas, que foi Gryffindor.Mas a paixão deles era proibida, porque Rowena era comprometida.Mas Godric sempre foi um cara rebelde e corajoso, então, ele desafiou as regras impostas pela família de Rowena...

-Acho que já ouvi essa história antes...agora eu sei de onde vem o seu desprezo pelas regras...

-É...mas...ah, sim!Rowena era muito "certinha", por isso, disse a Godric que não queria confusão.E ela não teve confusão, mas também não teve seu grande amor.É por isso que até hoje ela sempre gostou de ver os casais apaixonados de Hogwarts, porque ela não teve esse privilégio!

-Hã...é sério?

-Provavelmente...

-Nossa... –Lílian consultou o relógio –AHHHH!Por Merlin!Olha que horas já são!'k, Tiago, já lergeui meus livros por muito tempo, agora me deixe voltar para eles, ta?

-Já?!Não, Lily...você não devia pegar nos livros até os NIEM's passarem!

-Quem baixou essa lei?

-Seu namorado!Que aliás...nem parece que é, já que você demosntra gostar muito mais dos seus livros do que de mim! –Disse Tiago com uma expressão carente extremamente convincente –Nunca senti tantos ciúmes de livros, pergaminhos, penas e tintas na minha vida!

-Não diga isso...

-Digo sim...eu fui abandonado –Ele fez um biquinho um tanto irresistível

-Eu me sentiria insegura sem estudar!

-Como pode saber?Você nunca tentou!

-Tiago... –Ele bolou a expressão mais carente possível para aquele momento.Lílian não conseguiu resistir –...ta legal!Eu não consigo dizer "não" a você!Mas se eu não for aprovada...

-Não se preocupe!Nós nos casamos, você não precisa trabalhar, eu pretendo ser auror, com certeza serei bem pago, e também tem meu dinheiro no cofre que dá para vivermos muito bem sem trabalho nem nada! –Disse Tiago deixando Lílian abismada

-Você já pensou nisso?

-Lily, querida...eu já pensei em tudo!

* * *

-Acordem! –Uma voz sonolenta dizia.Ainda podia escutá-la de longe –Vamos!Ta na hora! –Passos se aproximavam, assim como aquela voz –Ei! –Um cutucão –Desmaiou, foi?Acorda, Tiago!Olha os NIEM's! –Tiago abriu os olhos.Remo olhava para ele –Finalmente! –Disse Remo

Tiago olhou as horas no relógio em cima do criado-mudo

-Remo!Ainda falta meia hora para a hora de acordar!

-É, mas hoje são os NIEM's!Hoje é um dia especial!

-Em dias especiais, eu costumo dormir até tarde, e como hoje eu não posso dormir até tarde, pra mim, tanto faz –Voltou a fechar os olhos e tentou dormir, mas Remo puxou seu lençol, deixando á mostra um pijama vermelho com vários leõezinhos dourados Hei!Me dá meu lençol!Eu tô com frio!Me dá, Remo!Me dá! –Mas a sua resposta foi uma travesseirada na cara –Tá!Tá!Já acordei!

* * *

O ambiente ali era tenso.Vários alunos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal.Todos de cabeça baixa, e o único barulho, era o do arranhar das penas nos pergaminhos.

Um jovem levantou a cabeça e descansou a pena, tinha um sorriso de satisfação que ia de uma orelha à outra.Tiago procurou alguém que já tivesse terminado os testes, mas não encontrou.

* * *

-Lily! –Chamava Tiago no meio daquela massa de gente que saia do Salão Principal –E aí, gostou dos testes? –Disse ele ao chegar a namorada depois de dar-lhe um beijo

-Ah, adorei!

-Tá vendo?!Num precisava daquele drama todo!

-É...talvez você tenha você se sente tendo terminado seus setudos em Hogwarts?

-Bastante apreensiva!

-Mesmo?Por que?

-E se eu não passar?

-Lilían!Fala sério!Você acabou de dizer que tinha adorado as provas!

-É, mas eu fico com medo...

-Pois relaxe!

-Olha lá, Rafa e Taiki! –Lílian arrastou Tiago até os dois amigos

-Rafa!E aí, como foram os testes?

-Ah...foram ótimos!Eu pensei que seria um desastre!

-Por que pensou?Você sempre tira 10,0! –Disse Tiago

-Ah, não sei...acho que sou meio anciosa...

-Ah!Você e Lily sofrem da mesma doença!

Os quatro jovens ficaram conversando por um tempo.À frente deles, havia o futuro, os sonhos, a liberdade, e o objetivo de conquista-los.

* * *

N/A:Hã...Thank you pelas reviews

Hum...faltam só três capítulos para acabar a fic...

O próximo será os resultados dos NIEM's...Será que a Lily foi reprovada e terá que viver do dinheiro do Tiago?Bem, esperem e verão!

Detalhesinho básico:eu não prometo uma atualização rápida do próximo capítulo, porque essa próxima semana, é toda de provas...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e please, mandem reviews!

Beijocas

Titinha Potter


	17. Os resultados

Além da Magia   
Capítulo 17-Os resultados 

Amanheceu.Era o dia mais esperado do ano pelos alunos do sétimo ano.O dia da noite do adeus.O dia da formatura.

Ao acordar, Lílian sabia que Tiago já tinha acordado, pois o namorado não perderia tempo em ser o primeiro a ver seus resultados.Ela desceu ao Salão Comunal e dirigiu-se a mesa onde repousavam diversos envelopes com os nomes dos çou a passa-los.O de Pedro ainda estava lá.Quando achou os eu, estremeceu.Sentou-se antes de abrir.E se seu resultado não fosse satisfatório?Lembrou-se do que Tiago tinha falado na véspera dos NIEM's, uma brincadeira bem absurda para ela.O que iria para o seu currículo?Seu futuro?Lílian arrancou o selo que lacrava o envelope como quem arranca um band-aid, rapidamente, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa.Não havia mais nada o que fazer, senão olhar o que a esperava.Tirou uma carta de dentro do envelope, e começou a lê-la:

"Prezada Srtª Lílian Evans,

Este ano cursou o último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se preparou para os Níveis Incrivelmente Extraordinários de Magia, que foram prestados no dia 15 de Junho deste mesmo ano.

É com grande prazer que apresentamos suas médias de pontos em cada disciplina cursada: (dpdesempenho prático)

Poções (15 questões):14 corretas—dp9

Transfigurações (15 questões):15 corretas—dp10

Feitiços (15 questões):15 corretas—dp10

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (10 questões):10 corretas—dp10

Adivinhações (10 questões):8 corretas—dp9

Herbologia (10 questões):9 corretas—dp10

Astronomia (10questões):9 corretas—dp10

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas (10 questões):10 corretas—dp9

História da Magia (10 questões):10 corretas—não contém parte prática

Total de (105):100

Pontos Práticos:78

Gostaríamos de dar-lhe parabéns pelo excelente desempenho.De fato foi uma honra tê-la como aluna.

Esperamos que possa comparece à Festa de Formatura esta mesma noite (29/06) no Salão Principal do Castelo de Hogwarts, onde deverá receber seu diploma numa cerimônia que terá início às 18h e seguira por um Baile no Jardim às 22h.

Adiantamos ainda que no ano passado, a bruxa chamada para o Departamento de Mistérios com maior número de pontos fez 96 teóricos e 75 práticos, com um diploma desta mesma escola.Seria interessante que a Srtª começasse a trabalhar no seu currículo o mais rápido possível.

Atenciosamente,

Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore"

Quando terminou de ler, Lílian estava vermelha e o sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.Já tinha um futuro garantido.Precisava ver Tiago.Desceu para o Salão Comunal rapidamente e radiante de felicidade.

Chegando lá, encontrou Rafa na porta.A menina também tinha um sorriso largo.

-Lily! –Gritou ela já abraçando a amiga

Lílian nem chegou a falar, simplesmente sacudiu o envelope num gesto de felicidade e ansiedade.

-Eu não pensei que teria notas tão boas!

-Bom dia... –Taiki acabara de chegar, e fora atraído pelo pequeno alvoroço que as duas causavam –E as notas?

-"timas! –Disseram as duas

-Deixem me ver!

Mas Lílian já puxava o envelope de Taiki, e checava suas notas

-Deixe-me ver as suas antes! –Disse ela

Taiki tinha 103 pontos teóricos e 73 práticos.

-Nossa, por isso que você estudava tanto! –Disse Rafaela que observava os resultados do namorado por cima do ombro de Lílian –Mas eu ainda duvido do meu resultado... –Disse ela –Eu ainda não assimilei como consegui...

-Ah!Deixa eu ver! –Lílian tomou o envelope de Rafa ao mesmo tempo que seu queixo caia: 72 pontos práticos e... –105 pontos teóricos?!Você fechou o teste teórico?!Rafa...estou...sem palavras!Como...?!

-Ah...não foi um teste tão difícil... –Disse Rafaela encabulada

-Eu concordo! –Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro haviam acabado de chegar.

Sirius e Tiago vinham com Remo, que segurava um envelope de resultados com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.Pedro vinha atrás, parecia temeroso, e Lílian lembrou-se que o garoto não havia pego seus resultados.

-Mas esse não é o único acontecimento improvável! –Anunciou Sirius –Tiago fechou os testes práticos!

Tiago abriu um sorriso maior do que o normal (o que parecia impossível).

-E Remo... –Continuou Sirius –Só faltou 1 ponto para fechar os teóricos.

-Nós achamos que os carinhas tinham roubado esse ponto só para não dizer que alguém chegou a fechar o teste, mas Remo nos deu uns gritos, e disse para nunca mais dissermos que os caras são ladrões, mas...bem, se Rafaela fechou, então...mas...esse idiota parou um feitiço, porque estava preocupado em ajudar o professor vizinho que estava com problemas com uma poção da Emília Bones! –Disse Tiago

-Francamente... –Reforçou Sirius

-Eu tinha que ajudar o professor!

-Tinha nada!Deixa o professor ficar perdido!Nesse tempo dava até para alguns pobres desesperados "filarem" como se fazem alguns feitiços!

Remo tinha uma expressão incrédula, mas resolveu não discutir mais com o amigo.

-Agora... –Começou Sirius novamente –...olha os meus resultados!Como sempre poções são minhas notas mais baixas, mas...tirando ela...modéstia à parte, sou demais!

-Pois as minhas foram em História da Magia! –Disse Tiago

-Claro! –Disse Lílian –Você nunca assiste às aulas!

-Lily, querida... –Começou Tiago –_Ninguém_ assiste àquela tortura que você e Remo chamam de aula do Bins!

-Ei... –Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ouviu-se a voz de Pedro –Estou com fome...vamos tomar café?

-Ah, Pedrinho!Só pensa em devorar os rosquinhas do café da manhã –Disse Tiago –Como foram seus resultados?

-Hã...ainda não peguei...

* * *

Eram 2h30min da tarde. Lílian e Tiago estavam passeando nos jardins

-Como você acha que vai ser quando nós sairmos de Hogwarts? –Perguntou Lílian

-Hum...vai ser estranho...

-Por que?

-Porque não vai ter mais a McGonagal na minha cola, ma dando um monte de detenções...

-Sei... –Lílian sorriu

-E também vou sentir falta dos sermões de Madame Pomfrey quando eu pegava brigas nos corredores, e chegava todo quebrado na enfermaria...vou sentir falta das visitas à cozinha...e também das saídas noturnas para...

-Certo!Já entendi!Você vai sentir falta de todas as coisas erradas que você fazia!

Tiago riu

-Vou mesmo...é uma pena que a época delas tenha passado... –Tiago pareceu sério ao dizer a última frase, o que era raro, o garoto nunca levara nada realmente a sério

-Tiago... –Começou Lílian –...tem algo errado?

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e passou o braço pela cintura de Lílian.

-Eu não sei Lily... –Fez uma pausa, e olhou para o céu, que neste momento estava azul anil com enormes nuvens brancas.Uma brisa suave fez os cabelos dos dois serem jogados para trás e o lindo rosto do garoto adquiriu uma expressão levemente preocupada –...realmente espero que não...

* * *

N/A:Oiê!

Obrigadinha pelas reviews, e...er...desculpem pela atualização atrasada,semana de provas é fogo e eu tive ainda uma apresentação de teatro que eu não podia faltar, porque eu era...bem...uma hiena...mas..

Eu tenho uma terrível notícia para dar a vocês...eu só poderei atualizar a fic no dia 27 ou 28 de novembro...I'm sorry!!!Mas eu tirei um horrível 6,2 em Gramática, e estou de castigo até terminarem as provas...mas não se estressem!É só uma semana sem atualização, e logo depois, no dia 27, eu estarei de férias, então, a segunda parte da fic não demorará muito!

Enfim...espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o próximo capítulo:

-Será a festa de formatura!

-Reveremos uma antiga coleguinha que eu acho que já foi até esquecida por alguns...ela ainda vai ser de grande importância para atrapalhar o Tiaguito...

-É o último capítulo!Sim,A fic vai acabar!(Que triste e emocionante!)

Bem, mandem reviews, please!

Beijos

Titinha Potter


	18. Além da Magia

Além da Magia 

Capítulo 18-Além da Magia

Lílian ficara se perguntando sobre o que Tiago estava pensando ao dizer aquilo, mas o garoto sacudira a cabeça e sorrira para ela num gesto de "está tudo bem".Então a menina subira para o dormitório depois do almoço se preparar para o baile de formatura.

Era 17:00h, podia descansar um pouco antes de começar a se aprontar.Jogou-se na cama onde podia ver o céu pela janela.

As companheiras de quarto, alvoroçadas, agitavam-se, passando cremes de todas as cores e tipos imagináveis por todo o corpo, escovando os cabelos, tentando livrar-se de qualquer coisa indesejável na aparência.

Lílian não as via.Seu pensamento estava longe.

"Minha última noite em Hogwarts.O que será de mim quando sair daqui?O que seria de mim se eu nunca tivesse vindo estudar aqui?Faria o 1º e o 2º grau numa escola trouxa, talvez virasse advogada e vivido para aturar Petúnia com todas as suas perturbações em crises de inveja.Não tinha amigas lá, nunca me dei bem com elas...é claro!Meu lugar é aqui!Não teria conhecido Rafaela.Não teria conhecido Taiki...nem os marotos.Os Marotos.Não teria conhecido Tiago.Teria me apaixonado por outra pessoa?Não.Impossível.Tiago é único, é especial!Mas se alguém me dissesse isso há um ano atrás, riria da sua cara...tenho que admitir que fui um pouco cabeça-dura...ai, ai...HOGWARTS...sem você, minha vida seria muito diferente...não seria minha vida!"

Mas o barulho que Tiffany, quebrando o salto agulha da sandália, fez Lílian acordar de seus devaneios.

-Ai, Merlin! –Gritava Tiffany –Saraaahh!

-Ow!Por Merlin, Spears!ë só usar um feitiço de reparo! –Disse Lílian

-Reparo? –Tiffany tinha uma expressão indagadora, o que fez Lílian duvidar que aquele ser aprendesse algo mais do que como fazer compras e passar batom –Ah, sim!Reparo!Aquele feitiçozinho, não é é que é mesmo, hein?Oh, Merlin!Saraaahh!

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro, e levantou-se de sua cama.Calçou a sandália de salto alto dourada.Era fina e delicada, presente da sua mãe.Em seguida, tomou o vestido em seus sozinha.O tecido era fino e verde claro, da cor dos seus olhos.Entrou fácil no seu corpo.A saia ia um pouco abaixo do joelho de um lado, do outro, formava uma ponta até o tornozelo.O decote tinha alças finas e nas costas, havia um corte na diagonal que deixava parte do tecido caído, quase na altura do quadril.A menina colocou no pescoço um colar de ouro esmeraldas que Tiago insistira em lhe dar no seu aniversário.Lílian protestara.A jóia era realmente linda, mas fora extremamente cara.Tiago porém, dizia que não faria diferença, e gastaria até todo o seu dinheiro com ela.As esmeraldas da cor do vestido e da maquiagem reluziam às luzes da noite.

Pronta, Lílian desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal.Parou antes de chegar ao último degrau, e admirou o lugar.Faltava menos de um dia para deixar aquilo tudo para trás.

Tiago e Sirius conversavam próximos à lareira, quando Lílian pareceu.A reação de Tiago ao vê-la foi para Lílian, inesperada: a boca dele estava entreaberta, seus olhos percorriam todos os detalhes dela e sua face estava extremamente ruborizada.Remo e Pedro trataram de levar Sírius dali, que preferia ficar e assistir toda a cena.

Tiago fechou a boca, abriu-a de novo, e tornou a fechar.Estav visivelmente encabulado.Mas finalmente sorriu _aquele_ sorriso, retomando _aquele_ ar maroto de quem nunca perde a pose, e paroximando-se dela, envolveu-lhe pela cintura.

-Hei, Bruxinha! –Brincou ele –Você me pegou desprevenido, hein?!

-Ora! –Disse ela apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele –Eu não podia usar uma roupa normal no baile de formatura, não é mesmo?

Tiago olhou-a nos olhos, e pareceu novamente desconcertado.Lílian baixou os olhos e sorriu.

-Você esta tão linda...tão... –Disse ele

Lílian ergueu a cabeça e encarou o garoto, que também a encarava sério, mas carinhosamente, com a respiração estranhamente ofegante.Ela passou os dedos pela franja dele, deixando sua testa à mostra, ele não se moveu

-É a primeira vez que alguém te deixa desconcertado? –Perguntou ela

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente a beijou.O que significava "sim".

Quando se soltaram, Tiago tinha os lábios vermelhos de batom, e Lílian perdera quase todo o seu.Riram baixinho enquanto ele limpava o batom com o guardanapo, e ela retocava o seu.

-É melhor nós irmos... –Sugeriu Lílian

-É –Concordou Tiago, tomando-a pela mão e seguindo para o Salão Principal.

Quando eles chegaram, Rafa e Taiki já estavam lá, quando viram os dois, foram logo cumprimentá-los e perguntar o por quê do atraso, a cerimônia já iria começar.

Os parentes dos formandos podiam assistir à cerimônia.A irmã de Rafaela, Rebeca, não fora, mas Lia estava lá, e era por isso que Remo estava afastado com Pedro, ainda não falara com a garota desde que ela o vira como lobisomem.

Quando todos chegaram, Dumbledore começou o seu discurso costumeiro:

-Caros formandos, creio que é com grande prazer que os senhores estão aqui neste dia, pois foi com grande esforço que vocês conseguiram chegar aonde estão.E é por isso que estamos aqui reunidos, para dar-lhes parabéns por todo o esforço e desempenho que tiveram..Parabéns a todos vocês! Espero também que saibam também que essa foi apenas uma meta alcançada.Existem muitas, muitas outras, como esta, onde só se é necessário um pequeno esforço para serem vencidas.Vocês estão passando para uma nova fase de suas vidas!O futuro pode parecer cruel, mas desistir dele, não é a escolha correta.Estas são minhas palavras finais para vocês: Boa Sorte!

Todos aplaudiram e a Profª Minerva começou a entregar os diplomas.

-Bothon, Lorelai... Bean, Jimmy... Black, Narcisa…

Lílian viu a loira subir ao palco para receber seu diploma, e lembrou-se das várias vezes que a garota tirava notas baixas e chorava em seu ombro, dizendo que nunca conseguiria terminar Hogwarts...não podia negar que algumas vezes ainda sentia falta da antiga amizade entre ela Narcisa e Rafaela, mas o que Narcisa fizera com ela não tinha perdão, aliás, ela não queria perdão...

-Black, Sirius

Sirius subiu ao palco e pegou seu diploma.Aquilo parecia a cerimônia de seleção, mas agora, eles estavam crescidos...mudados... Sirius descia do palco com classe, várias garotas suspiraram ao ver seu sorriso... algumas coisas não mudaram...

-Chang, Taiki... Digthorn, Amie...Evans, Lílian

Lílian subiu ao palco, na sua volta, cada degrau era uma lembrança, a menina já sentia saudades dali.

-Hudson, Sarah...Johnson, Mark... Lupin, Remo… McCracken, Louise…Pettigrew, Pedro…Potter, Tiago

Lílian observou o namorado receber seu diploma.Ele sorria _aquele_ sorriso lindo e encantador de sempre. 

-Quincy, Larry... Ravenclaw, Rafaela

Rafaela, ao subir ao palco, olhou para Lílian e as duas sorriram.Elas haviam vencido aquilo juntas, e era assim que continuariam.

* * *

Depois da cerimônia, Tiago e Lílian seguiam para os jardins, quando ouviram alguém chamar:

-Tiago!

Os dois viraram-se para ver quem era, mas a surpresa não foi muito agradável, era Louise.

-Hã... –Tiago hesitou, e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Lílian –...oi!

-Como vai você? –A menina se aproximara para cumprimentar Tiago, mas ignorara Lílian como se ela não estivesse ali.

Louise estava com um vestido branco particularmente transparente, e a menina havia usado uma poção para pintar os cabelos de loiro, mas não parecia ter funcionado, pois o cabelo da garota adquirira um tom meio verde.

-O que achou do meu novo visual? –Perguntou a garota ainda agindo como se Lílian não estivesse ali.

-Bem... –Tiago parecia pensar se deveria responder, era visível que todo o embaraço do garoto, era com medo de que Lílian se chateasse –...é... diferente...

-Suponho que seus resultados foram bons...

-É, foram...

A menina sorriu.Se Tiago tinha o mesmo sorriso de quando Lílian o conhecera, Louise não era muito diferente, acabara de ver no rosto da garota o mesmíssimo sorriso que vira no seu primeiro ano, mas aquela cena, ela preferia não lembrar.A expressão maliciosa de Louise não era muito agradável.

-Alguém já lhe falou que você fica muito lindo de smoking? –Disse a garota, e descaradamente continuou –Aliás, alguém já te disse que você _é _muito lindo?

-Eu já disse –Lílian resolveu interferir naquela que já estava quase fazendo-a vomitar –Agora, Tiago, vamos chegar atrasados!

-Ah, é verdade!Hã, a gente...se vê, Louise...

-Ah, já?Relaxa, Evans!A gente não vai chegar atrasado!Eu também não quero me atrasar!

Lílian não acreditava na falsidade da garota.

-Eu prefiro me prevenir, sabe, McCracken? –E saiu puxando Tiago pelo braço –Dá pra creditar nela? –Disse quando estavam quase chegando nos jardins

-Desculpa, Lily! –Disse Tiago

-Não peça desculpas!A culpa não foi sua!É só que...ah, esquece!Isso não vai estragar minha noite!Não vou deixar que uma metidinha de cabelos verdes arruíne minha formatura!

Tiago riu

-Você andou conversando com Sirius? –Disse ele

-Não, por quê?

-Nada...é só que ele chama Louise assim...

-Sirius é um rapaz inteligente!

-Ele te chamava de "monitorinha do cabelo de fogo"

-Ah, cretino!

* * *

Quando chegaram aos jardins, a valsa já tocava.Rafaela não percebeu a chegada dos dois, pois dançava com Taiki.Pedro também não percebeu porque estava muito entretido com a mesa dos doces, então eles se juntaram a Sirius e Remo.

-Digam, caras! –cumprimentou Tiago batendo com o diploma na cabeça de Sirius –Nossos dias de detenção acabaram, Almofadinhas.

Sirius fez cara de drama

-Vão sentir falta...? –Perguntou Remo vagamente.

-De quê?Das detenções?

-Não! –Remo riu –Do castelo...da escola...

-Ah... –Tiago também riu e olhou em volta, admirou o castelo, então puxou Lílian para junto de si –Como eu poderia não sentir falta daqui? –De repente levantou-se assustando Lílian, puxou-a pela mão e começaram a valsar.

-Doido...

-Eu?! –Ele sorriu –Só se for por você...

Sirius e Remo os observavam

-Hey,Aluado! –Falou Siriuis –Você não vai perder a última noite, né?Eu vou pegar alguém para...dançar!

-Então vá... –Disse Remo observando-o sair.Ele definitivamente não iria dançar...Soltou um longo o canto dos olhos, observava uma quintanista de olhos negros que também estava sozinha em sua mesa. Pernas cruzadas, expressão vaga.Lia observava o irmão dançar com Rafaela.Os olhos parados e inespressivos revelavam uma certa tristeza.

Remo lembrava da noite que levou Lia ao baile...aquela noite catastrófica quando a menina descobrira que ele era um lobisomem.Ele nunca mais falara com ela.Não tivera olhando a menina, de repente, ela também olhou para ele.Os dois desviaram o olhar, Remo passou a achar seus sapatos bastante interessantes naquele minuto.Quando olhou na direção da mesa dela de novo, não havia mais ninguém."Ela tem medo de mim, eu a assustei...".Mas alguém tocou-lhe seu ombro.

-Boa noite...

Remo estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz.Sequer conseguiu responder um "Boa noite".

-Você procurava alguém? –Perguntou ela

Remo apenas acenou negativamente.Mentira.Ele procurava ela.

-Você não vai me convidar a sentar, não é?

Remo levantou-se rapidamente e afastou um cadeira para que ela se sentasse."Não pensei que ela fosse querer sentar comigo..."

-Não obrigada.Na verdade, preferia que você se levantasse.Preciso conversar com você...longe de...todos.

Ele ficou calado.

-Então? –Ela fez num gesto de impaciência

Remo assentiu com a cabeça

-A propósito, está com algum problema na voz?

-Não...

-Ah, bom ouvir você falar alguma coisa hoje.

Depois de andarem um pouco, ela voltou-se para ele.

-Espero que tenha sido timidez, mas –Começou ela –Por que não veio falar comigo?

-Hã... –Remo estava incrédulo –Bem...falar?Acho que não tem muito o que...falar...

-Então todas as coisas...todos os rolos...aconteceram só na minha cabeça?Não aconteceram?Eu fiz algo de ruim?

-Lia, você sabe que eu adoraria estar falando normalmente com você, mas não pode fingir que nada aconteceu naquele noite!

-Certo.Se você prefere falar sobre isso, tenho muito a dizer... –Calou-se.

A face de Remo queimava.Lia percebeu que o menino estava à beira das lágrimas e num gesto impensado, abraçou-o.

-Lia, eu te amo

* * *

No fim do baile, todos estavam reunidos na mesma mesa.Lílian passava as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados de Tiago.Sirius fazia a faca tilintar nas taças.Taiki tinha um braço envolvendo Rafaela.Remo e Lia tinham os dedos entrelaçados.Pedro quase cochilava na cadeira.Olhavam para o céu onde fogos mágicos e coloridos explodiam.Um espetáculo.

Todos estavam em silêncio, mas podiam adivinhar o que cada um sentia.Imaginavam como seria a vida longe dali, a vida longe de Hogwarts.Além daqueles enormes muros que os protegiam, havia um mundo diferente e desconhecido, um mundo talvez cruel, que metia medo.Mas medo era o último sentimento que aqueles sete jovens sentiam agora, o que eles sentiam, era um sentimento inexplicável, um misto de felicidade, liberdade e saudade, algo complicado de se explicar, ou algo muito complexo...mas para aqueles que o sentem, é algo muito simples, é algo que envolve e fascina, algo tranqüilizante, que simplesmente traz alegria, é algo que não se pode aprender nos livros, nem se pode comprar.É algo que complicado, e ao mesmo tempo, simples, é algo que simplesmente vai _além da magia_.

FIM

* * *

N/A:

Bem, aí está o último capítulo...

Ai, que emoção...nem acredito que a fic terminou...esse momento é tão emocionante...

Eu gostaria de agradecer especialmente a: Mione Potter, Lily Evans, Mah Lestrange e Mille Chang, Luiza Potter, Lílian Kyoyama, Lilee, Cristal Evans, Man, Marmaduke Scarlet, Bia Diniz, Sinistra negra, Ana Carolina, Elen Potter, pink usaka, Jaki, Lari, Tainah, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Susana Snape, Sandrinha, Beka Black, Thaisinha, Tat Potter e Torfithiel que mandaram reviwes, e também a todos que leram e acompanharam.

Bem, farei o máximo para que a continuação saia daqui a duas semanas, mas só vou começar a posta-la, quando tiver pelo menos quatro capítulos prontos, e até agora tem três, então eu provavelmente poderei coloca-la no ar em breve.

Espero que todos que leram "Além da Magia" tenham gostado, qualquer crítica ou elogio ainda são bem-vindos.

Para todos que acompanharam a fic, gostaria de dizer um enorme OBRIGADA, e quem sem vocês, eu realmente não teria continuado.

Titinha Potter


End file.
